


Attention, Shoppers

by jessie_cristo



Series: Omega Run [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Age Swap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Fat Shaming, Gladiators, Human Trafficking, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Multi, Older Jared Padalecki, Overweight Jensen, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, Underage Sex, Violence, Werewolves, Younger Jensen Ackles, arena fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 80,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: Jensen can't believe what's happening to him. He never thought he'd ever have to worry about getting kidnapped. Who in the hell would go to the trouble of abducting a middle-class, gay fat kid?Apparently, there's a big, furry market for people like him.





	1. COLLECTING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts).



> For those who are following Fanboy you know that it has been kicking my ass for going on 2 years. I refuse to give up on it, but I also noticed that when I push myself to continue it, I lose the drive and the interest and I end up getting frustrated and angry with it. So, with advice from my amazing and overworked beta, cyncitymojo, I've decided to stop fighting my muse and just follow it where it leads me.
> 
> If it says to give Fanboy a break and work on another fic, then so be it.
> 
> So here is another fic I've been sitting on for months, waiting for a good time to start it. Couple days ago, I was pulled to it and I've been writing like mad ever since. I'm super excited about it and can't wait to hear from y'all what you think about it, so far.
> 
> Please continue the kudos and comments if you like it, and I'd still love a comment even if you don't like it. I'm a firm believer in one learning from their mistakes and I think this applies greatly to writing, as well. So, have at me! :D
> 
> I'd like to again mention my amazing friend, beta and adviser. I feel guilty always going to her for help, especially since there is a lot going on in her life right now. And yet, she never loses her patience with me, still gets excited over my stories and always has an insightful and intelligent feedback to give even if she can't do the beta work. Love you Cyn... and I hope you will always know how lucky I ALWAYS feel to have you as a friend. *mwah!*

The last thing Jensen remembers was going outside to hang the laundry on the clothesline as his mother had asked him to do before she and his dad left to their weekly poker game at his Uncle Jim’s house down the street.

He’d just stepped out onto the back deck with the heavy basket of bedsheets when he’d sensed a presence behind him. Before he could turn around he’d felt a sharp sting to the side of his neck. He remembers dropping the basket and a sensation of falling and then everything had rapidly gone dark.

He’d awakened in a large van with darkened windows, unable to move his hands and legs. There were also large, callused hands running up and down his body, skin on skin.

When one of the hands ran over the ample cheeks of his ass and delved between to rub against his hole Jensen snapped fully awake and struggled to roll over and stop the hand from doing whatever the hell it was doing.

“GUH! Wha’ da hell?! Stop!” he garbled out between numb lips and a clumsy tongue.

“Aw cher, why’d you wake that one? He looked so pretty sleeping there.” An unfamiliar male voice said to Jensen’s left.

Jensen blinked his eyes rapidly trying to take in his surroundings, his mouth worked wordlessly as he struggled to understand what was happening until finally his vision focused and he could see clearly.

He gasped in shock and fear as he took in the large man crouched over him, staring at him with an amused and hungry look on an admittedly handsome face. Glancing to where the voice had come from, he saw another handsome stranger in the passenger seat at the front of the moving van. That man staring at him appreciatively with bright blue eyes. “Hi there, gorgeous.” The man said.

Jensen couldn’t decide if he was having a nightmare or a wild sex dream. Both men were exactly Jensen’s type. Big and gorgeous. 

Being stark naked as he was certainly fit into a wet dream, but having both his hands and feet tied firmly with what felt like silken lengths of cloth was definitely something Jensen wasn’t enjoying. Since realizing and accepting that he was gay just two years ago, Jensen had done the typical online sleuthing of gay porn and from the moment he’d seen it, he’d known that bondage and BDSM was not for him. It was one thing to have a stronger, bigger man being a little rough and demanding in bed, and quite another to be made completely helpless and to equate pain with pleasure.

Jensen didn’t think those who liked that to be wrong or dirty, he just knew it wasn’t for him. Sure, he’d never tried it – heck, he’d never tried anything with anyone. It’s not like bed partners were lining up to be with a pale, freckled guy who was also around 200 lbs overweight. Hardcore stuff was just something Jensen instinctively knew he wouldn’t enjoy. He’d always just dreamed of finding a guy who would love him as he was and have really awesome sex with. He didn’t think that was too much to ask for.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Jensen asked, inwardly cringing at how weak and scared he sounded.

The man crouched over him smiled at him, Jensen quailing at the shark-like quality of the smile. The man was staring at Jensen like he was a starved man and Jensen was a perfectly prepared cut of beef.

He ran one large callused hand up the inside of Jensen’s thigh making him yelp in shock clamping his legs shut. Unfortunately, that only served to trap the large hand right where it was. The fingers began squeezing and caressing Jensen’s pale, soft skin until Jensen’s already reddened cheeks bloomed so that his entire face was a bright red. A near consuming fear making his heart race and his breathing go erratic.

“Leave him alone, you fucking pervert! He’s just a kid!” shouted a new voice towards the back of the van.

Jensen’s head whipped about to see two other naked guys also bound as he was. One was still passed out cold, but a bigger and older one was wide awake and struggling to break his bonds even as he stared at Jensen’s unwanted admirer, challengingly.

“Tahmoh, DON’T!” the man in the passenger seat thundered even as the one above Jensen moved alarmingly fast towards the other bound man and backhanded him. When the stunned man rebounded off the back doors, the one called ‘Tahmoh’ wrapped his hand around the guy’s throat and then slammed him up into the roof of the van. Holding him there effortlessly as he snarled up at him.

Without a thought to his safety, Jensen scrambled onto his knees and launched himself across the space onto his abductor’s back, pounding at his back and the arm holding Jensen’s would-be rescuer with both bound fists, trying to break the hold, but to no avail. Nonsensical shouts and orders were also coming from the front of the van but Jensen couldn’t make out what they were saying; so concentrated on what was going on in front of him.

“Let him go, you psycho son of a bitch!” Jensen screamed, trying to hit the back of the man’s head now.

The crazed man whipped his head around to glare at Jensen and Jensen’s mind blanked as he took in the mouthful of dripping fangs snarling at him. The monster, because that’s the only word Jensen’s mind could provide to describe what he was seeing, punched Jensen in the face, splitting his lip and sending him crashing back onto the floor of the van with a pained cry.

“You better not be damaging the merchandise Penikett, or losing your balls is going to be the least of your worries!” shouted a woman’s voice, and when Jensen whipped his head about, he saw a pretty, black-haired woman in the driver’s seat looking back at him - a dark look coming over her face when he moved his hand from his mouth and she saw the blood. “Oh, your ass is grass, Penikett.” She said, even as her eyes darted to the road then back to Jensen, then back again to the road. “You’re already in trouble for damaging this one, let that one go you stupid idiot!”

“Tahmoh, let him go now or so help me I will make you!” the man in the passenger seat growled.

Their words only seemed to enrage the beast even more as he turned back around to wrap two large hands around the choking prisoner’s neck dragging him closer to his slavering jaws. Suddenly, the man in the passenger seat was across the floor of the van in another blur Jensen could barely track and was on the out of control monster, ripping him off the prisoner. Jensen could see that the other man also had a mouthful of fangs and all Jensen could think of was to flee.

Lying flat, he rolled towards the side door he’d only just noticed. He then rolled onto his back, and then bending his legs at the knee, he kicked against the right panel with both feet, knowing, even in his panicked state, that even if he opened the left panel the wind of the vehicle’s passage would only slam it shut again.

“Hey! Stop that!” the woman screeched at him, she began to slow the van, and when Jensen glanced up at her, she looked undecided. “Ty!” she finally just shouted.

Ignoring her, Jensen put more power into the second hit and the door popped open, the wind grabbing it and slamming it fully open. 

“TY!!!” the woman screamed louder.

Jensen wiggled furiously to throw himself out of the opening, the bulk of his body slowing him a bit. To hell with what would be waiting for him outside.

Just as he got to his knees and was about to launch himself out, two strong arms wrapped around him from behind. “And where do you think you’re going, darlin’?”

“Let me go, you motherfucker!” Jensen shouted, struggling frantically, amazed at the steel-like vise holding him firm. At nearly 6 feet tall and 350-plus pounds, Jensen was not only big but strong. And yet, the man holding him didn’t even seem to be exerting himself in any way. The feeling of being trapped increased, sending Jensen into a full blown panic.

He thrashed wildly as he was pulled back away from the still open door.

“Whooee, the mouth on you. Such ugly words coming out of such a beautiful mouth.” The man laughed gently into Jensen’s ear. Jensen flinched and stiffened into stillness when the man planted a gentle kiss to his ear before laying him gently down on the floor.

Merry, bright blue eyes twinkled down at him as the man crouched over him and ran a finger softly around the cut in Jensen’s lip. “That was very bad of Tahmoh to mar such beauty, but don’t worry, love. I made sure he paid for it. My name is Ty and don’t you worry, I’ll protect you until it is no longer my job to do so.”

Turning his head slowly, Jensen ignored the confusing words of the blue-eyed man and looked towards the back of the van and saw that the first abductor was laid out flat on his back, eyes wide open and blank, neck bent at an awkward angle. Jensen gasped as he realized the other man –monster- was dead.

Jensen tore his gaze from the frightening sight and looked at the other two prisoners. The man who’d tried to come to his aid was pressed up against a corner, his bound hands massaging his neck as he also stared in shock at the dead body. The boy – Jensen could now see for sure how young he was – was pressed up against the side wall, his wide, frightened gaze shooting around, his whole body visibly trembling.

“Wh-what’s going?” he whimpered. “Where am I?”

Ty patted Jensen’s head once then moved over to the young boy, helping him to sit up properly against the wall. “It’s alright, sweetheart. Tahmoh lost control and broke the rules. But I dealt with him. He won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again.”

“Did you HAVE to kill him?” the woman in the driver’s seat called out, peevishly. “Samantha’s gonna ream our asses for this.”

“Don’t worry about it, Rachel. The fault is all with Tahmoh, and I made sure he was properly punished. Sam shouldn’t have a problem with it.”

Ty had by then moved from the young boy and was now examining the older prisoner’s neck. Jensen’s eyes flicked back and forth between Ty and the still open door, but he knew that he didn’t stand a chance of getting back to it with his hands and feet tied up as they were and Ty being as abnormally fast as the dead guy had been.

Jensen could tell that the woman – Rachel – was using the rearview mirror to see back into the cargo area, her seat creaking as she moved about. “Any permanent damage?” she asked Ty, worriedly.

The older prisoner was a big, muscled and handsome man with dark hair on his chest, arms, groin and legs but none on his head. His limp cock and large balls were both of generous size and if the situation was not what it was, Jensen would’ve happily added him to his spank bank. The boy was also very good looking but way too young for Jensen’s tastes. Also, for some reason, Jensen could feel an urge to protect the kid come over him.

“Hey kid.” He called to the still trembling boy. “I’m Jensen. What’s your name?”

“C-c-c-colin.” The boy whimpered, still staring fearfully at the body of the dead abductor.

“Hey, look at me.” Jensen said, firmly. The boy’s wide eyes skittering to him.

“Wh-what’s going on? Where are we?” the boy whimpered.

“I don’t know. But be strong, man. I – I don’t think they want to hurt us. Other than that dead dick, the other two haven’t done anything, so far.”

“But what do they want with us and that other guy?”

“I don’t know.” Jensen answered, struggling to keep the fear out of his own voice, trying to show some strength for the kid.

Ty turned from the older prisoner and moved to where Jensen and Colin were leaning up against the wall. He paused on his way over to force the door closed, then turned to them.

“No more attempts to jump ship, boys. You would’ve been torn up by the rocky ground out there, maybe even killed if you’d succeeded. Especially with your hands and feet bound as they are.” Ty said, in a light scolding tone aimed at Jensen.

Colin cowered while Jensen stared defiantly up at their abductor.

Ty laughed delightedly, reaching down to gently flick Jensen’s nose. “Oh, you are such a little spitfire! I’m definitely going to put a bid on you. Doubt I’d win, but I’m definitely going to try.”

He then turned and regained his seat at the front.

“What is he talking about? What does he mean ‘bid’?” Colin whispered.

Once again, all Jensen could say was: “I don’t know.” Then added. “But whatever it is, it doesn’t sound good.”


	2. INTAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and friends get a shocking demonstration and the Weres are put on alert that Jared is in the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow... I got a resounding YES to continue this story so here I go. You don't know how happy I am that this odd ABO is appealing to so many of you! :O
> 
> PS: I am also fitting in time for Fanboy so those waiting for an update on that, it's coming.

After what felt like hours more of driving, Jensen stirred from the slight doze he’d found himself falling into. His body jerking slightly as he came fully awake. Colin, who’d fallen asleep against his shoulder woke too, grumbling and then snapping upright as he also felt what had roused Jensen.

They were slowing down and turning onto what felt like a rougher terrain. The older man at the back of the van groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor of the van where he’d been sleeping. The van jolted and bounced as the ground underneath suddenly smoothed out once again.

“We’re here!” Rachel called out. “Oh fuck.” She suddenly said, a note of worry now in her tone. “Why the fuck are M2 here?”

“Fuck if I know. Whatever it is, it can’t be good.”

“Ya think? Those two think they’re too good for the ‘mundanity’ of Acquisitions. Why the fuck are they here now?”

“Only one way to find out. Pull up to loading bay 2. It’s the closest to Infirmary and I need to get the older asset checked. I think Tahmoh damaged his vocal chords.”

“Fuck! Sam’s gonna be pissed!”

Jensen scrambled to his knees and craned his head to see out the windshield but could see nothing but concrete everywhere. They seemed to pulling into a large loading bay. The view changed as Rachel swung the van around nearly sending Jensen falling to his side, but Colin quickly leaned up against him to keep him steady.

“Thanks.” Jensen whispered, returning to looking out the windshield.

“What can you see?”

“We’re at some big loading bay. But now all I can see is the way we came in.”

“Can you tell where we are?”

“No. All I see is desert. No houses, no buildings. Just desert.”

“I’m from California. You?” the boy asked.

“Same. San Diego.”

“San Francisco for me.”

“Los Angeles.” Said a deep, raspy voice that made both boys jump.

The older prisoner had worked his way over to them without them noticing. Jensen stared at the bruising ringing the man’s neck. “Hey. Are you okay? I’m Jensen and this is Colin.”

“I’m Lee. M’okay. Hurts to talk. You boys okay?”

“Just a cut lip. I’ll be fine.” Jensen answered as Colin just nodded, nervously.

“Thank you for sticking up for me. Sorry you got hurt.”

“s’okay. Bastard got paid in full.”

They all looked to where, at some point during their journey, Ty had wrapped the body of the other abductor in canvas and then pushed the body to the side.

“Did you see their teeth?” Colin asked.

Jensen and Lee nodded grimly.

“What are they? They can’t be human.

Before they could say anymore, the van came to a stop and the back doors flew open even as Ty and Rachel opened their doors and climbed out.

At the front of a small group of people was a tall, beautiful blonde woman. She had a stony expression as her sharp eyes took in the contents of the van.

“What the hell happened?” she asked, as her gaze landed on the wrapped body.

“Now, Samantha… Sam, don’t blame me but Tahmoh stepped out of line.” Ty said cajolingly, as he came around the van to stand by her side. “I had no choice but to put him down.”

“Good.” The woman said. “Any damage to the merchandise?” she asked.

“Cut lip on the big boy. Possible throat damage on the older man.”

“Fuck!”

“I was gonna take him straight to Infirmary.”

“Do it. After the Promenade, take all of them and start processing now. Make sure Ruthie does all that she can to heal the older one.”

The woman then turned to gesture to the small group of eight – Jensen quickly counted – waiting behind her. They all wore white coveralls with their names embroidered on their right breast pocket. They also all wore black rubber gloves on their hands, that fact making Jensen’s stomach roil with unease.

Jensen’s heartrate picked up as he got a good look at them. Most of them were women, but all had the same animalistic air to them that Sam, Ty and Rachel had.

Colin pressed into Jensen, whimpering in fear. Jensen tried to comfort him as best he could even as Lee got to his knees and tried to shield the two boys with his body.

“I got this.” Ty murmured to Sam before hopping up into the van.

Holding his hands before him in a placating gesture, Ty stared into Lee’s eyes. “Easy big guy. There’s no way out of here. We’re just going to take you all on a little walk and then to be seen by the doc, take care of any injuries and then take you to the others like you – where we can remove your bonds and all of you can get some food and proper rest for a couple of hours.”

Jensen didn’t want to believe him, but the sincerity in his eyes was hard to ignore.

“You can also get some answers there. We can do this the hard way, where those people with the black gloves will carry you out of here screaming and fighting or we can avoid any more stress for the boys and do this the easy way, man.” Ty finished, looking directly at Lee.

Jensen wanted to fight just as Lee was ready to do, but the trembling boy next to him gave him second thoughts. With the exception of Tahmoh, who had been swiftly dealt with, none of them had been threatened or hurt, so far. He didn’t think Colin could handle himself if they chose to fight, so Jensen gave in. Reaching up with his bound hands, he gripped Lee’s shoulder to get the big man’s attention.

“If we fight, Colin could get hurt.”

The young boy raised his head, lips trembling even as he fought to control the tears pouring from his eyes. “No, I can take care of myself! I can fight!”

Lee smiled regretfully at the boy, admiration mixed with resignation in his eyes. “No boy. Jensen’s right, we can’t risk it. These people aren’t human. I don’t think even Jensen and I could hold up against them. We go along with them until we know what’s going on.” Lee then turned to fix Ty with an icy glare. “We won’t fight you we’ll cooperate but under one condition.” He growled.

“What condition?” asked a swarthy, handsome man standing with the others in white coveralls and black gloves. The name on his coveralls said HUGO. His gaze was fixed on Lee with an intensity that, even though it wasn’t directed at him, made Jensen fidget uneasily.

“We don’t get separated.” Lee addressed the man, steel resolve in his cracked and raspy voice.

“Done.” The boss lady said, turning to look at her crew in coveralls. “Brock, you’re in charge of the boy. The rest of you are on escort. Nobody touches them but staff.” She turned to Rachel and grimaced with displeasure. “When they clear out the merchandise, take Tahmoh’s body to the morgue and then you and Ty report to the Main Office for a debriefing. Dismissed!” she barked out and turned to leave.

A chorus of -yes ma’ams- sounded out even as a young-looking man with the name ‘Brock’ on his chest stepped forward.

“I’ve got the big guy.” Hugo stated, stepping up into the van. Ty stepping to the side to let him through.

Without another word, Hugo bent and swept Lee into his arms, bridal style. The big man squeaking in surprise. Hugo then turned and jumped lightly out of the van, as if Lee weighed nothing.

“I’ve got pretty eyes. Brock take your charge, first.” Ty instructed.

Even as Jensen inwardly bristled at being ‘pretty eyes’, he stared warily at the young man who’d entered the van after Brock had jumped out and who was now crouching down to speak softly to Colin.

“Hey there, sweetheart. I’m to take you to your room. I promise no harm will come to you, okay?”

Colin clung tighter to Jensen, a whimper escaping his tightly pressed, trembling lips.

“It’s okay, Colin. I don’t think he’ll hurt you. Go with him, I’ll be right behind you.”

The boy visibly forced himself to move away from Jensen turning toward Brock, who was smiling encouragingly. He then leaned forward and swept the boy into his arms in the same fashion that Hugo was cradling Lee outside the van.

Just as Ty stepped forward to collect Jensen, the Boss Lady’s voice rang out from somewhere else in the loading bay.

“Ty!”

“Yes, ma’am?” Ty answered, stepping to the edge of the cargo space and looking up and to his left.

“Wear coveralls and gloves. Your scent is already disturbingly strong on the pretty one, I could smell it from outside the van. Did you shift in front of them?”

Grimacing in remorse, Ty hastened to explain. “No, ma’am. Just some dental flashing when I was fighting Tahmoh.”

“If your scent was any stronger on him, some would think you were trying to lay claim ahead of schedule. I don’t want to be accused of showing favoritism for my staff. Suit up before touching him again.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Ty answered, even as one of the white-garbed women stepped up and handed up a folded pair of coveralls with black gloves on top of them.

“Thanks, Alona.”

“No probs, sweety.”

It took mere moments for Ty to don the gear and then turn back to Jensen.

“Are you sure you don’t want more help? I’m not exactly a lightweight.” Jensen asked, worried about getting dropped at some point.

Ty laughed delightedly. “Oh beautiful boy, you are adorable! I could hold you up with one arm and not even break a sweat. Don’t worry, I won’t drop you.”

Jensen grit his teeth as Ty swept him up into his arms. Sure enough, he carried Jensen out of the van as if he were carrying a load of feathers instead of a tall 200 plus boy.

Annoyed at the freakishly strong man who was still chuckling, Jensen couldn’t help the snarky comment that rose out of him. “I was just making sure, seeing as how your vision is already fading, old man.”

“I have the sharp eyes of a wolf. Why would you think my sight is failing?” Ty asked, honestly perplexed.

“I’m not pretty, and I’m certainly not beautiful. I’m fat, freckled and ugly.”

“Oh baby, who in the hell put that stupid idea in your head? Do you really believe that?”

“It’s true.”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that I and my friends here aren’t exactly human, yes?”

Jensen nodded, suddenly feeling fearful again.

“We are Weres. Werewolves to be exact.” Ty said, in a smug tone. "All of our senses are 10 times sharper than a human's. We're also 10 times stronger. We can see every physical detail of you, we can smell your intoxicating scent and when I touched you, your skin was softer than anything I've ever felt before. Softer than silk, almost." 

Jensen goggled disbelievingly up at him. “Y-you’re crazy! You’re all crazy!” Jensen shouted, his whole body stiffening in Ty’s arms.

Smiling patiently, Ty turned to a small redhead standing nearby, the name ‘Felicia’ on her coveralls. “Fel, darling. Would you mind giving a demonstration?”

“Not at all.” The redhead chirped, happily.

Stepping into a clear section of the loading bay, the woman quickly removed her gloves, unzipped her coveralls and stepped naked out of them.

Jensen stiffened even more, averting his eyes from her nudity.

“What the hell is going on?!” Lee thundered, starting to struggle in Hugo’s arms.

“Watch.” Ty demanded, voice like a whip. Jensen’s eyes snapping back to the petite woman.

With a loud ripping of skin and cracking bones, the woman’s body seemed to convulse and then shoot upwards and outwards. In her place now stood a 6 foot plus monster with reddish fur, bright amber yellow eyes, long pointed teeth in a large snout. Tall, pointed ears twitched atop her head, her feet and hands tipped with what looked like long, thick razor sharp claws. Every part of her covered in fur. Jensen stared in wide-eyed shock as the slim, lightly muscled creature took a step towards them leaned forward and let out a bloodcurdling roar.

Jensen and Lee began to scream and shout uncontrollably while Colin fainted dead away in Brock’s arms.

“Goddammit, Felicia!” Brock shouted in ire as he crouched down to lay Colin in his lap so that he could use one hand to gently slap at the boy’s cheek, trying to revive him.

“You were supposed to just give a demonstration not scare the shit outta them!” Ty thundered at the monster snapping Jensen out of his panicked screams and shouts. Lee continued to scream, but was now earnestly fighting to break Hugo’s hold on him. Hugo also had to crouch down to use both hands to soothe the struggling man, it seemed to be working as he ran his large hands up and down Lee’s naked back, murmuring something into his ear.

The werewolf looked contrite as she stepped back. Ears laid flat on her head and a now discernible long tail tucking between her legs. “My bad.” She rumbled.

Jensen began laughing, a manic edge to it. His mind whirling with all that had happened to him and all the he’d seen. He began to hyperventilate even as his laughter got louder, more strident as he felt his mind slipping.

His laughter chopped off as someone gave him a firm, stinging slap to the cheek.

“Sir! He’s already been damaged!” Jensen could hear Ty protesting, even if his blurry vision couldn’t quite make him out as Jensen swung his head back to look up at the man still holding him safely in his arms. He then turned his head forward just as his vision was clearing and took in the two men standing before them; both men in matching dark business suits. One much shorter than the other but just as imposing in demeanor. The taller one with the blue eyes and dirty blonde hair was closest, so Jensen deduced he must’ve been the one to slap him.

“Couldn’t be helped, Olsson.” Said the blonde, as he smiled thinly down at Jensen then continued talking to Ty. “He was going into a full-blown panic attack and his heart was jackrabbiting. Sometimes protecting them also entails protecting them from themselves and often a good slap can snap a person out of their panic, as you can now see… he’s stopped thrashing and is looking lucid again.”

The other guy stepped forward to peer around the first one and gave Jensen a smarmy grin. “Oh, he is a pretty one. Too bad he’s damaged. Bet Samantha wasn’t happy about that.” He said in a strong British accent. Jensen could feel Ty’s huff of annoyance, but the big man kept quiet as the two suits continued to eye Jensen with obvious interest.

Self-conscious, Jensen covered his groin with his bound hands as he stared back at them, defiantly.

“A bit of spirit, too.” Suit 1, as Jensen called him in his head, said.

“He should bring a good price.” Said Suit 2.

“Yes, they’ve been through enough today and we were just about to do the Promenade and then take them to the doc for processing. If that’s okay with you, sirs.

Suit 1 looked back to the other prisoners, Ty turning to look too, giving Jensen a chance to check on his new friends.

Lee looked spent and exhausted in Hugo’s arms. His face cradled in the crook of the dark-skinned man’s neck, his arms and legs hanging loosely, but the bruising on his neck even more noticeable. Hugo was back on his feet now, cradling Lee close to him.

Colin was awake again but was also clinging to his attendant, his face hidden and shoulders quaking with quiet sobs.

“Yes, be sure they are well taken care of. Try to minimize the damage as much as possible. Jared will still know they’ve been hurt though, he won’t be pleased.” Suit 1 grimaced.

“Wait, what? Jared is here?!” Ty exclaimed, the others nearby in the bay all stopping what they were doing to gape in shock at the two suits.

Suit 2 nodded in confirmation. “Why do you think we’re down here? When we heard he was coming and that there were late additions that had yet to arrive, we had to come down and see for ourselves what the hold-up was. We heard what you said about Penikett, the sodding idiot should never have been made a Collector.”

Ty hastened to explain. “When we were sent out to collect this one.” Ty indicated Jensen with a nod down towards him. “Tahmoh sensed the young boy at a rest stop, and the big man at a grocery store. We knew where this one would be, so we had to act on the other two first before we lost them. He was an idiot, but Tahmoh’s always been good at spotting potentials. He’s just never been on a collection before and lost control.”

Suit 1 nodded impatiently and waved at them to continue past him. “Yeah, well, he paid the price and it’ll serve as a message to others looking to be promoted in the future. Go on up now. It’s well past time for the Promenade, the customers are getting restless and be warned… Jared may be up there watching too, by now. So make it good.”

"Give Ruthie my best when you see her." Suit 2 called out to them, making Suit 1 chortle.

"You know she despises you. So much she probably won't even deign to spit on you, even if you were on fire."

"She's so entertaining when her feathers get ruffled, I cannot help myself."

Ty rolled his eyes at what must be a typical line of conversation between the two Suits, as he continued on. Jensen, Colin and Lee were whisked out of the loading bay trailing a line of white-garbed escorts behind them. Jensen shivered when they pushed through large double doors into a wide, empty utilitarian hallway. The air was artificially cooled and Jensen could feel the goosebumps forming as he shivered again.

They picked up speed and Jensen had a second to marvel at how quiet they all moved despite their speed before they all came to a stop at another set of swinging double doors. These were much bigger and taller than the other set and were painted a dark blue color with words printed on them in plain stencil form.

LUNAR MALL  
PUBLIC AREA ENTRANCE B  
12’ CLEARANCE

Ty turned to the other two who were holding Colin and Lee until they drew close.

“Listen up, boys. Your lives changed the moment we picked you up. You can’t change it and there’s no going back. You were selected and taken for a reason. It will be explained to you later. But now, your very lives depend on how well you cooperate and how well you portray yourselves right now.”

Lee and Colin had by then gotten control of themselves and were looking at Ty with a mixture of fear, anger and confusion. Jensen was pretty sure he had the same look on his own face.

“We are going to prop you up on our shoulders. You can cover your junk with your hands, but raise your heads high. Don’t cower, don’t show weakness. The ‘Promenade’ is a huge part of your appeal to the bidders. You MUST make a good impression.”

“What do you mean bidders?” Lee gritted out. “We’re human beings, not cattle!”

“That will all be explained later, we don’t have time now. We’re already way behind schedule. Just do as I say and try to look strong without looking like you’d be a tough case. Can you do that?”

“Fuck you! I’m not gonna make it easier for you to sell us off like pieces of luggage!” Lee snarled.

“I’m not telling you all this to make it easier for me. I’m giving you this advice to help keep you alive.”

“Wh-what?” mumbled Colin. “What d-do you mean?”

“Those who don’t get any bids are useless to the Harvest. Useless merchandise is disposed of and another is brought in as replacement. Believe me, you don’t wanna be useless. The useless are taken away and never seen again.”

Jensen gulped nervously and when another handler stepped forward to stand beside Ty to prop up Jensen between them by sitting him on their shoulders, Jensen didn’t fight them even if he was still in shock at how they made it seem as if he weighed nothing; handling him so effortlessly. Jensen craned about to see that Lee and Colin were also being prepared the same way. Lee looked as dumbfounded as Jensen felt, while Colin was visibly striving to stop himself from crying and shaking. The poor boy was biting his lip so hard, Jensen feared he’d draw blood soon.

“Okay, good job boys. We all set back there?” Ty asked, and a murmur of assent came from behind Jensen as Ty turned back to face the doors.

Ty nodded at the forward guard, who were now pulling collapsible batons from the pockets of their coveralls and snapping them open.

“Go.” Ty ordered.

The forward guard pushed open the large doors at the same time and Jensen threw his arms up to shield his face as he was instantly blinded by the brightness beyond.


	3. PROMENADE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen, Colin and Lee experience the Promenade and Jensen meets Jared - sort of.

“Welcome to Lunar Mall, darlings!” Ty called out, just as a guard stepped from the ring of protectors and went to each captive and cut off the bonds holding their feet. Jensen realized they no longer worried about any of them trying to make a run for it. She left their hands bound, though, so they obviously weren’t completely letting their guard down.

Unknown to Jensen, he made quite a grand entrance when he was brought through the doors.

With his feet and calves held by his carriers, butt perched on their shoulders, Jensen was stretched out perfectly for all to see, and especially when surprised by the bright lighting he’d thrown his arms up to shield his eyes, inadvertently exposing his entire body for all to see.

A hushed awe rippled outwards as the gathered Weres, both young and old, fell quiet when they laid eyes on Jensen.

To a human, Jensen would look like nothing more than a pale, freckled fat guy being carried about like a pig to slaughter. But to all the Weres gathered for the Promenade, he presented an entirely different and enticing visual.

What they all generally saw was Jensen’s long, tall body with the cutely bowed legs. Wide, strong shoulders bound to broaden even more when he grew. The dusky pink, pert nipples hardened by the cold air. The reddish brown thatch of wiry hair at his crotch with a soft, yet still respectably sized cock nestled beautifully in it.

Even with his bulging belly, the rolls of fat along his sides and what looked to be a very ample, yet high and rounded ass, Jensen was still nothing short of beautiful to all there. Even the pale alabaster of his skin dotted with freckles varying in color from a light brown to smatterings of golden flecks was enchanting to Were eyes. Many found themselves yearning to touch. When he dropped his arms and they could clearly see his face, Jensen startled when actual moans and whines of appreciation came from those close enough to see him clearly.

As Colin and then Lee were revealed, the low murmur of voices rose as excitement swelled and then overflowed over the last minute additions.

More white-garbed women joined their guard in the cordoned walkway that cut straight down the large, wide hall of what looked like a standard, small-town shopping mall to Jensen.

However, as Jensen looked closer, he realized that slight differences actually made this a mall that was anything but common or standard.

Immediately to his left he saw a shop that touted its superior quality magic-making ingredients for witches and wizards of all levels. Another shop had cuts of meat hanging from hooks and apparently it didn’t need any advertising because there was a line at the door waiting to go in to what already looked like a busy, old-style butcher’s shop.

Also, another glaring fact that made this mall completely unlike the malls he was used to, was the fact that there were werewolves walking freely about. All shapes, sizes and colors. Jensen could now easily spot which were females and which were males. There was a certain grace to the females and an unconscious deference to the females most of the males showed. The males’ unusually large fur-covered sheathes also gave their gender away.

Jensen’s eyes flared when Colin called out from behind, his tone happy and delighted. “Look, Jensen! There are puppies everywhere!”

Jensen whipped about, trusting Ty and his helper to keep him from falling. “Col! Don’t call them that. What if they think you’re making a dog joke or something and you offend one of them?!”

Colin paled slightly, but Brock reached up to pat Colin’s thigh reassuringly. “It’s quite alright, sweetheart. That is what they are officially called by my kind. Pups, puppies… it’s perfectly fine.”

“I’m not your sweetheart.” Colin snapped down at Brock, even as he slapped Brock’s hand away from his thigh, and then went back to cupping and shielding his groin with his bound hands.

“Not yet.” Jensen heard Brock murmur.

Jensen stared at Brock for a couple seconds, the older man –werewolf- staring right back with a curious expression on his handsome, yet strangely familiar face. Jensen then turned back around and noticed that as the hall curved they were coming to a mid-point where there was a slightly arching ornately made bridge that connected the upper walkways of the 2 story mall.

At the apex of the bridge where it seemed to widen to make a landing, Jensen could see two tall figures standing there, watching. The female, Jensen recognized as Samantha in a formal high-collared grey coat, and despite the long, wild sable brown tresses on the other figure, Jensen could plainly tell that one was male. The way he towered over Samantha, the unbelievable broadness of his shoulders, and his lean shape emphasized perfectly by the high-collared black coat that was similar to Sam’s.

Even from a far distance, Jensen could feel the power emanating from the stranger. And despite the thick chestnut hair that fell over his face, Jensen could feel that the man was staring at him.

Just then, there was a commotion behind them. By the time Jensen tore his gaze from the stranger on the bridge and turned his body to look behind him, a Were was on the ground behind Hugo and the person helping him to hold up Lee. The big man looked shocked and had his hands locked firmly between his thighs.

“You okay?” Jensen called back.

“That… that guy tried to grab me!”

The big, burly man on the ground was twitching and groaning where he lay, his fangs fully extended. That’s when Jensen realized the batons their guards held were more than what they seemed.

Sensing his thoughts, Ty reached up to guide Jensen to face forward again as they continued walking. “Yes, the batons are like cattle prods. They deliver a strong shock to anyone who steps over the line. No one is allowed to touch you or the others like you unless they are staff and only in the functioning of their jobs.

Just then, Jensen noticed further up the sidelines right before the bridge, was a small group of teenaged boys. All of them were chivvying the youngest one standing at the front of their group. The boy looked no more than 13 or 14, and he looked scared out of his wits. But there was a determined light in his eyes, and Jensen instantly suspected what was about to happen even as the boy darted under the thick red rope that bordered the path making a dash towards Jensen.

Jensen wasn’t the only one who’d spotted him and as the guard near him stepped forward, sparking baton rising to ward off the boy, Jensen reacted instinctively.

“NO!” he shouted “He’s just a child!” lunging forward, forcing Ty and the other man carrying him to wrap their arms around his waist and upper thighs, preventing him from falling on his face as Jensen reached out and grabbed the arm of the baton guard, stopping her from hitting the teen. At almost the same time, a loud, reverberating roar rang out from above them.

Jensen was now stretched perpendicular to the floor, his body having twisted until he was facing upwards - body fully exposed. Ty and his assistant keeping his lower body secure while Jensen balanced his upper body against the baton guard, her face pale but taking Jensen’s weight easily. Jensen had a death grip on the arm that held the baton, and he once again marveled at how much stronger these werewolves were. Meanwhile, the teen he’d tried to save had come to a stop in front of them, dropping to his knees and whimpering pitifully.

Everyone around Jensen, including the escort and guard dropped to their knees as the roar from above reverberated throughout the now deadly silent mall. Jensen’s head whipped up to stare in shock at the strange man with the chestnut hair where he crouched like a cat – balanced perfectly on the railing of the bridge right above them – fangs fully extended and looking downright pissed. His hands were grotesquely large, compared to the rest of his body; and on the tips of every finger were long, deadly black claws – clenching and releasing as if eager to rip through whoever had angered him.

Everyone had dropped practically in sync at the stranger’s angry roar, done so smoothly that Jensen wasn’t jarred from his precarious perch. The big man was staring down at Jensen with a proprietary air. A possessive hunger shining from glowing amber eyes that set off a weird tingling sensation deep in Jensen’s core.

“P-please. He’s just a child.” Jensen repeated, fear making him tremble but determined to protect the young boy.

After what felt like hours of the stranger staring deep into Jensen’s eyes, the stranger’s fangs retracted and then he smiled.

Jensen gasped softly at how that small smile took his breath with its beauty. Dimples formed on either side of soft looking, sensuous lips. A frisson of heat shot through Jensen, his dick twitched in appreciation and Jensen’s face bloomed a bright red when the stranger’s eyes flicked down to his groin, having caught the movement. He looked back at Jensen and the hard, hungry light in his darkening gaze was even more evident.

“Good maternal instincts.” He said, voice deep and rough as if he rarely spoke. “Beautiful.”

He then turned his gaze upon the baton guard. “Let the child be and STOP TOUCHING THE TRIBUTE!” he finished with an angry snarl.

The baton guard hastily dropped her baton and helped Ty and the woman who was helping him to get Jensen back into position.

She then turned and pulled the boy up by one arm and marched him back under the rope, letting him run off with his friends.

“Promenade is over. Get them into seclusion with the others, Olsson.” The stranger commanded.

“Yes, Jared.” Ty said in a clipped tone, repositioning Jensen again in a cradle hold his assistant stepping away to join the perimeter guard. Hugo and Brock following suit with their charges.

Jensen looked up one more time at the tall, gorgeous stranger. “Thank you.” He said, quietly, getting another breathtaking smile in return.

With a command to those around him, Ty took off at a doubled pace. The presentation, promenade or whatever they called it was now evidently over to all present, and the crowd began to disperse.

Within seconds, Ty was approaching large doors similar to the blue ones they’d entered the mall from earlier. Only these were a bright red and painted in white lettering on both leaves, Jensen could just barely read before the doors were swept open by the forward guard.

LUNAR MALL OMEGA DORMS  
12’ CLEARANCE  
RESTRICTED AREA

Jensen and his two new friends were brought into a large, airy two-level room. The entryway opened into a Rec Room of sorts. There were low, plush chairs, beanbags and backless couches spread about a thickly carpeted floor.

A huge flat screen TV took up one wall with what looked like every electronic gadget and game console one can imagine, hooked up to it. There were low tables scattered about but in the center of the room was a massive L-shaped couch with a wooden block-like coffee table right across from the television.

Jensen could see a dining room through a large archway, and through another smaller arch beyond that looked to be a kitchen.

There was a narrow, metal stairway leading up to a second level ringed by doorways with nameplates on them. Along the balcony that ringed the upper half of the room stood men wearing dark red hospital scrubs with their names stitched into the upper left of their shirts. Many of them looked scared, a few just looked bored or curious.

Before Jensen could get a full look at them, Ty turned towards a double paned frosted glass doorway on their right. The doors whooshing open automatically when he stepped up to them. ‘INFIRMARY’ was painted on one panel.

Jensen stared around at the large and modernized room. One side of the room was set up like a standard hospital ER room with real hospital beds separated by curtained off sections. The other half looked like some mad scientist’s laboratory, with two counters covered with so much scientific paraphernalia, some actually looked in danger of overflowing and falling to the floor. At the end closest to the doors, there were two desks fully stocked with all the office type equipment Jensen could imagine.

A petite woman with a strong Scottish accent greeted them and motioned towards the first three beds. “Och, I was expecting only one more yet you bring me three, Olsson.” She said, with slight chiding tone.

“We got lucky on the way to collect this one.” Ty said, jostling Jensen slightly as he spoke.

Lee was settled in the first bed, Colin was put in the second and Jensen was laid gently in the third. Before anyone could react, Lee jumped off his bed and pushed back the curtains blocking his view of Colin, then quickly went around his bed to do the same to the curtain that hid Jensen from their view.

Lee then stepped up to Ty, folding his large arms over his chest, not seeming to care about his nudity.

“Just wanted to clarify and add on to the conditions. We’ll continue to cooperate as long as we’re not separated. That includes cutting off our visual of each other. I won’t let you harm those boys in any way. So do whatever entails a Processing, but you get permission for each procedure from us, beforehand.”

Ty rolled his eyes then snatched up a package from a nearby supply cart. He ripped it open and handed Lee a dark brown bathrobe, the big man immediately slipping it on, a look of surprised appreciation on his handsome face. The package also contained a pair of matching comfortable looking bedroom slippers. He handed them to Hugo, who immediately knelt at Lee’s feet, the big man confusedly cooperating as Hugo slipped the shoes on his feet.

“The floors are cold in here.” Hugo murmured as he finished and stood back up. He guided Lee back to his bed and smiled as the big man went willingly. “Don’t want y’all catching a chill.”

Ty dismissed the rest of the guard before turning to look at the three captives.

“We’re now going to remove your arm restraints and let the doc check you over.” Ty said, his voice deep and firm. “Answers will be given soon and better clothing, too.”

He tossed Brock another robe and slipper pack and took one of them to Jensen, himself.

He helped the pudgy teen to put on the robe and then the slippers then stepped back to address them all again.

“This place has guards and patrons spread out all through it. Then there are perimeter guards outside and guard patrols roaming the land around it. We are hundreds of miles from the closest town and even if you managed to get past all the security, the desert would finish you off before you made it to any sort of help.”

Colin whimpered and cowered in his bed, even as Lee and Jensen glared at him.

“I’m not telling you this to scare you. I just want you to understand the futility of trying to escape.” Even if Jensen didn’t want to, he could help but believe him. A feeling of despair and an urge to cry for his Daddy came over Jensen.

He knew that his parents would be home by now, wondering and worrying about him and all Jensen could think about was getting back to the safety of their arms again.

“But why are you doing this to us? What ARE you… people?!” Lee demanded. “My wife will be going crazy looking for me. I’m sure Colin’s and Jensen’s families will be, too.”

Colin sank deeper into his bed, the robe overly large on him, seeming to engulf the small boy.

Ty sighed, the exhale seeming to come from deep inside him. There was a tinge of regret to his next words.

“You need to accept the fact that you will never see your families again.

Jensen gasped, his breathing getting tight and elevated.

“Olsson!” the redhead said, in an admonishing tone. “Now is not the time to be upsetting the poor dears.”

“No, Ruthie! They don’t have as much time to acclimate like the others did. They go out tonight. They need to start getting used to how things are for them, now. They need to learn fast that the world is a lot more than what they thought it was and that they are no longer part of the world they came from.” Ty said forcefully, his blue eyes blazing with conviction.

The doctor frowned in displeasure, but acquiesced after only a minute or two.

“What are ‘omegas’?” Colin asked almost too quietly. But in the dead silence of the room, his words were heard by all. “I saw it on the door when we were brought in here.”

Ty grimaced at the young boy then squared his shoulders as if about to take on an onerous task.

“You are omega. You, Jensen, Lee and the other men you saw in red out there in the rec room are all Omegas… and you are, or will be, the most precious of our kind.”


	4. PROCESSING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and co. are shown some hospitality and finally get to ask some questions and get some answers. Jared drops some info on Samantha that has the normally confident and unflappable woman almost on the verge of panic.

Jensen was nervous about the medical exam he watched being done to Lee and then Colin. Two more Weres in scrubs had by then entered the room and were apparently the doctor’s assistants.

He was worried about what they’d do to him and his friends but as it turned out, they did nothing more to them than a typical yearly physical exam he’d gotten from his own family doctor while growing up. Even Lee seemed to relax as familiar procedures were done on them.

When it came time to draw blood, Jensen tensed up again but the young male nurse did it quick and with barely any pain.

After that, they were allowed to stand up as Hugo, Brock and Ty came back in to retrieve them.

“I need your assessment in no more than 3 hours, Ruthie. Can it be done?”

“Boyo, do you know who you’re talking to? Of course it can. We’ll have all three’s assessments ready in under an hour, see if we don’t.”

“Okay, great. You’re done here, boys. Follow us.” Ty said to Jensen and the other two.

“Wait, you still haven’t given us any real answers. Why were we taken? What are you going to do to us and what the hell did you mean about us being omegas?” Lee butt in, jaw set stubbornly, arms crossing over his chest.

“That’s where you’re going. Just right outside in the Rec Room you saw when we came in the red doors. That’s where you can ask all your questions and get some answers.”

The Rec Room was a large sunken oval shape with the base of the metal staircase at the far end near the entrance to the dining room. Waiting at the other side of the large oval, directly across from the Infirmary was yet another redhead. –What was it with the redheads around here?- She was a statuesque beautiful woman with hair so dark a red it reminded Jensen of the wine his parents sometimes had at dinner.

Standing at attention to either side of her were four women dressed in the familiar white jumpsuits. Jensen instantly recognized Felicia as one of them, but among them were also three young-looking blondes. All of them together made quite the sight. 

The seating and low tables that had been in the center of the room had been pushed to the sides to make a sort of path to them and Ty took the two steps down into the sunken area and led Jensen and his friends straight for the women.

As Jensen, Lee and Colin followed, with Hugo and Brock trailing behind, Jensen noticed that the ringing balcony above was filling up with onlookers again. This time he was able to count 6 men. They had seemed like more when he’d seen them earlier.

“Alaina.” Ty said, with a respectful tone, coming to a stop in front of the new redhead.

“Olsson.” She replied, with a stiff smile. “What have we here?”

“Turning over the last of the Offers, ma’am.”

“Received. Thank you.” She said, her dark eyes travelling over Jensen, Colin and Lee, appreciatively. Her gaze settled on Jensen for a few seconds, curiousity and speculation evident in her expression. Jensen fidgeted nervously.

“Greetings, gentlemen.” She said. “I am Alaina, Events Manager for the Bicentennial Omega Run here at the Lunar Mall. These women to my sides will be in charge of your well-being for the next three days. Any special diets or medical needs should be shared with them, and they will also be available to answer any questions and guide you to where you need to be at the appointed times.”

Jensen frowned as his mind whirled, struggling to take in what she was saying.

She then smiled again and walked around them to leave. Just as the four women she’d left behind began to step towards the Jensen and his friends, Alaina paused at the short entry hall, and turned around. “Not you, Felicia. You come with me.”

The tiny redhead hung her head, shoulders bowed as she nodded and shuffled quickly after Alaina.

The remaining in white then stepped up. One of them came up to Jensen with a friendly smile. Her eyes shone with compassion and Jensen couldn’t help but like her on the spot.

“Hi, I’m Alona and I’ll be showing you the ropes and answering any questions you might have.”

Jensen nodded dazedly and allowed her to lead him towards the dining room. Lee and Colin followed escorted by their own white clad blonde.

Jensen watched Ty and the other two men head out the same way they’d come in and before the doors closed, Jensen saw all three pause to look back, their usual calm yet stoic expressions replaced by yearning looks so intense Jensen’s stomach churned with unease. Even if all three men had done nothing to harm them, the possessive looks in their eyes spoke of things Jensen had no idea how to express.

After fully entering the dining room Jensen and the others could now see that there was another set of frosted glass doors in one wall of the room. In bold, black letters on the left-hand door panel was the words: EXHIBITION HALL. Jensen didn’t have time to think further on it as Alona and the other two handlers ushered them to be seated at the table just as servers in beige jumpsuits walked in with refreshment.

Fifteen minutes after being served a light fare of sandwiches and drinks, Jensen noticed Colin slumping further and further down in his chair, his eyes drooping further and further. They snapped open in alarm when Alona stood and clapped her hands once to get their attention.

“Okay, you three have a room to yourselves as per the agreement between Mr. Rumohr and our General Manager, Samantha. We brought in a bunk bed and all the rooms have their own en suite bathrooms. If you’ll follow us, we’ll get you settled, you can freshen up and then we can answer any questions you might have. Hopefully we can get this all done in time for you three to get some rest before tonight’s Opening Ceremony.”

Jensen, Colin and Lee exchanged further looks of confusion but willingly followed the women out of the dining room and towards the stairs. When they came out to the Rec Room, two guys were playing pool in the corner farthest from the seating area, and one guy was spread out on the couch watching television.

The two at the pool table watched them with curious expressions, but the one on the couch, an Asian man, shot them a friendly smile before returning his attention to the television.

Alona and Jensen were in the lead when they reached the upper landing and began making their way along the metal walkway until they came to a door with all three of their names embossed on rectangular, red plastic placards slid into metal brackets meant to hold them.

“They work fast.” Lee mumbled, his handler, her nametag identified her as Kathryn, smiled in amusement.

“The Beige Suits are very efficient.” She said to Lee.

Alona pressed the lever style door knob and pushed the door open, leading the way in.

Jensen was surprised to find the room wasn’t a prison cell as he was expecting. Instead, it was more like a mid-range priced hotel room, done all in beige, cream and dark wood furniture. There were no windows but there was a large skylight above that let in the last of the light from the setting sun outside.

The room was wide enough to have one double bed on one side with its own nightstand, the other side had a sturdy looking dark wood bunkbed with its own nightstand as well for the bottom bed while bed up top had built-in shelves at the head of the bed. All three beds had their own wall-mounted, long-necked adjustable reading lamps.

In the center of the room was a small seating area with a cream colored loveseat, a small glass topped oval coffee table and two dark brown club chairs across from the loveseat.

Jensen’s mind was boggling at all the attention to detail that had gone into the room and if the other men he’d seen all had similar rooms. It was a testament to how much money had gone into the making of the entire set-up. Jensen’s heart clenched at the thought that if these ‘people’ went to such trouble and expense then it wasn’t some random operation. Yes, the entire mall and the obvious order of command with the staff they’d seen so far, were big hints as well, but for some reason the understated wealth of this room punched it home properly in Jensen’s mind. 

“Sweet!” Colin eclaimed, snapping Jensen out of his thoughts. Colin seemed to shrug off his timidity and surprised everyone when he dashed for the bunk bed calling out ‘dibs on the top bunk!’ as he went, climbing up the ladder bolted to the wall and throwing himself on the mattress. “Dudes! This bed is awesome!”

Jensen looked at Lee with raised brows, the older male shrugged then went to check out the single double bed on the left side of the room.

Holding a graceful hand out towards the seating, Kathryn forestalled him and directed Lee and Jensen to have sit on the loveseat. She looked up and smiled at Colin who had turned to hang his head off the side of the bed, looking down at them. “You can just stay up there, squirt. Do you need us to stay, Al?” she asked, looking at Alona.

“Naw, I can handle it from here. Go check in on the others, will ya?”

“You got it.” She said, as she turned with a flip of her wheaten blonde hair as she headed for the door. Katie ruffled Colin’s hair as she walked past, following Kathryn out, closing the door behind her as she went.

Alona glanced up at Colin who was watching her with a serious expression, then turned to face Lee and Jensen who were perched nervously on the loveseat.

“Ok!” she said with forced cheer. “You had questions, now’s when you can ask them.”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Samantha Ferris, Lunar Mall General Manager, a Beta of such high ranking in Were society whose opinion, even if she wasn’t on the Council, was valued and often sought after by many, walked into the Lunar Mall Security’s communication room and paused in the doorway as she took in its lone occupant sitting at the 4 tiered bank of video monitors that covered one whole side of the small room.

Samantha had worked hard and for what seemed like countless years to amass the respect and power that she held. Yet, even she knew the man before her was way more powerful than she, and the feeling of unease roiling in her gut reminded her that when it came right down to it, she was still nothing but a mere pup to the Ancient before her.

The tall, impeccably dressed man seated in an office chair, at the controls for the cameras that monitored the Lunar Mall and its surrounding areas around the clock, gave off an air of confidence with an underlying tone of power and danger even while just sitting and staring at the large flat screen in front of him.

She wasn’t surprised to see that he had pulled the feed from camera 107 down to the main monitor and was watching the newcomers asking questions and getting answers from Alona.

“I see now why Ackles was a priority collection, sir.” She started, without preamble. “He’s stunning. You have excellent taste.”

Jared leaned back in the chair and turned it to face Sam, one brow quirked questioningly.

“Yes, I knew the order to collect him came from up top. But I didn’t know how high up until the perimeter guard radioed in your arrival.”

Jared shrugged noncommittally but still refrained from speaking, which encouraged Sam to continue.

“Jared… sir, even if he is a magnificent addition, acquiring him so close to the start of Bidding doesn’t give him much time to acclimate and accept his new life. He may be a handful, and could right now be plotting an escape.”

Jared turned back to the flatscreen TV which showed the occupants of the room still talking – only now things looked to be heating up. The big guy, Rumohr had jumped out of his seat, gesticulating wildly, face reddening as he yelled at Alona, who’d also jumped to her feet, her body language speaking of trying to calm and soothe the big, irate man before her. Being human, Rumohr was no match for Alona but the incongruous sight of his large frame towering over the slim, petite woman made Sam tilt her head curiously for a couple of seconds.

“I better go check in on them.” She finally said, snapping out of her bemusement. “Things don’t look to be going well, but first, could you please answer my question… sir? Why that one boy? Why go to all this trouble for Jensen Ackles?”

After a couple of seconds, Samantha turned to leave the room, knowing that if Jared didn’t want to reveal his reasons there was nothing she could do about it and she’d have to be suicidal to keep pushing.

Just as she pulled open the door, Jared’s deep, steely voice came so quietly from behind her. So quiet, that if she wasn’t Were she never would’ve heard it. She paused in the doorway, looking back at the Ancient werewolf who had leaned in to stare intently at the fight breaking out in Jensen’s room.

“He’s mine.” Jared had said. Sam waited to hear if he’d elaborate and was rewarded for her patience. “I scented him 5 years ago and I knew he was mine. But he wasn’t old enough. I could’ve had him brought in at 15, but I wanted him to at least graduate high school.”

Sam nearly staggered as the implications of what Jared had said registered. “Are you telling me you’re going to bid for Jensen Ackles? After all this time, you’re ACTUALLY joining an Omega Run?”

The moment Jared nodded, eyes still fixed to the screen, Samantha whirled around and rushed out of the room – pulling her radio from her coat, keying it quickly to the channel reserved for her Assistant General Manager.

“Amanda, come in.”

“Yes, Sam, I’m here. Over”

“Get back to our offices and pull up the employee files. Over.”

“Why? What’s going on? Over.”

“I need you to call in to work every employee still in the region that is on vacation leave. Call any former staff, too. Promise them double pay if you have to. After you do that, call Black Hills Mall and ask them if they can send over as much backup as they can send. Over.”

“Wha-at?!” Amanda practically shouted. “What is going on, Sam? Are we going to be attacked?” she asked worriedly, so flustered she forgot radio protocol.

“No… worse. We’re gonna get mobbed once word gets out.”

“When what gets out?”

“Ancient Jared Padalecki is joining in on our Omega Run. He says he’s found his mate and he’ll be bidding for him.”

“Holy shit.” Was the quiet, yet strangely eloquent reply.

Samantha thought the short statement quite appropriate.


	5. Q & A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha gives them answers to their question and Jensen soon finds himself alone in protesting what the Weres had done and will do to them.

Jensen lay in his bed staring up at the bottom of the bunk bed above him. He was supposed to be resting but his mind couldn’t settle enough to fall asleep, his mind whirling with all that they’d been told earlier. Beside him, Colin whimpered in his sleep as he pressed against Jensen for comfort.

When Lee had finally blown his top earlier jumping and shouting denials at Alona, Kathryn and Katie had returned to the room to help and Lee had exploded. He couldn’t seem to bring himself to hit them but he struggled wildly when he’d tried to run out the door and they stopped him. Alona and Katie seeming to hold him effortlessly as he’d thrashed and screamed.

Kathryn had pulled Colin down from his bunk and put him in Jensen’s. She’d then pulled Jensen who, even if not crying or fighting, was standing there like a stautue, eyes glassy with shock.

While Alona and Katie wrestled Lee to the ground, murmuring constant reassurance in his ears, Kathryn had done the same for Jensen and Colin, comforting them as best she could.

When Samantha and two more white-garbed women along with Dr. Ruth showed up, Lee had started fighting again. The four women in white got Lee into his bed and Ruth had given him a shot of what she called a very light sedative.

Kathryn had by then got Colin to fall into a light doze and Jensen’s panicked breathing to calm down. When the doctor offered to give them shots too, Kathryn insisted that it wasn’t necessary. Samantha had then dismissed the doctor and asked the four women in white to wait outside while she perched at the end of Lee’s bed, patting his leg reassuringly.

“I am sorry that you three won’t have much time to get used to all of this. I know it seems scary and unfair, but believe it or not you were born to become one of us. Not just one of us, but Omegas. You will find acceptance and respect in our society. Omegas are special to us and it hurts us to see any of you in distress. They are our most precious. They have served to keep our race from dying out countless times throughout history. Except for rogues, there isn’t a beta who wouldn’t stand up for you or an Alpha who wouldn’t die to protect you. Please know that you are safe here.” She said, earnestly.

“What’re ‘megas?” Colin slurred tiredly, peering over Jensen’s chest, Jensen’s arm squeezing the younger boy reassuringly when he quailed back from Samantha’s gaze.

“Alona never got to that?”

“Not really.” Jensen answered. “She started but the moment she got to the part about us being turned against our will, Lee lost it.”

Lee struggled and then managed to pick himself up so that he was leaning against the headboard of his bed. He glared at Samantha even as he slumped back, tiredly. “I’m no one’s bitch.” He stated.

Samantha laughed. The three humans staring at her incredulously.

“You think this is funny?!” Jensen shouted at her.

Samantha waved her hands in a placating fashion as she struggled to regain her composure. “I’m… I’m not laughing at you. It’s not that at all. It’s just that if anyone were to be the bitch in a Alpha-Omega pairing it would most likely be the Alpha.”

“Huh?”

“Let me explain further. I’m disappointed that Alona didn’t do it, properly, but here it is. Weres or werewolves as your movies and literature calls us, are made up of three genders. Alphas, Betas and Omegas.”

Jensen and Colin sat up, but the young boy stayed glued to Jensen’s side.

Samantha crossed her legs as if settling in for a long conversation. "Betas are always female. Alphas and Omegas are always male. Betas, like human females are fertile but can only bear one maybe two children a year – but betas mainly bear Betas. They usually bear only one Alpha in their lifetime and once that Alpha is born they never conceive again. They also never birth Omegas. Even if they can bond with another Beta…” Samantha paused as she took in Jensen’s and Colin’s blushing faces. “…the, uh, plumbing is not compatible for making babies. Only an Alpha can impregnate a Beta or an Omega. Omegas are much more fertile.”

“Okay, so Betas are the norm, Alphas are rare and what you say we are, Omegas, are even rarer? According to Alona, Alphas are usually the most aggressive and the strongest and biggest of your kind. What would us being Omegas have to do with Alphas possibly being the bitches in a relationship with one of us?” Lee asked, his eyes clearer as the light sedative began to wear off.

This time it was Samantha who blushed. “Because of their, um… knots. You see, Betas have heats only twice a year. Omegas have them monthly and their heats are much more potent. Alphas, excuse the crassness, are virtual slaves to their knots when an Omega in heat is around. An Omega can also be very needy during their heats and that can make the Alpha even more ‘knotty’. When an Alpha and Omega are mated it’s even stronger. An Alpha would almost literally do anything for his Omega at this time.”

“Which is why they could become the Omega’s bitch if the Omega wanted them to be.” Colin giggled, Jensen turned to shoot the boy a shocked look.

Samantha smiled. “Each couple is different and there are always exceptions here and there but the general norm is like that, and believe it or not, most of the couples prefer to have one, usually the Alpha, be the dominant one.”

“Not me.” Jensen murmured, quietly, while Colin just stared down at his hands resting in his lap, deep in thought.

“And definitely not me.” Gritted Lee. “I told you all before, I’m married. I have a wife that I love but most of all, I’m not gay!”

Jensen flinched, Lee noticing.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with being gay but what this all is, is a bunch bullshit. Okay, I believe you’re all Weres, or werewolves, and I do believe all you told me about Alphas, Betas and Omegas, but you still haven’t explained why we were taken. Stop stalling and tell us exactly why you kidnapped us?!”

Sitting forward to pin Lee with an intense stare, her eyes glowing slightly in the dim room, Samantha smiled ruefully at Lee. “Because, my dear Mr. Rumohr… Omegas are made not born. Omegas come from turned humans who have a specific gene they’re born with that only Alphas can sense. You see, unlike Betas, Omegas can have both Betas and Alphas, and they can do it as many times as they have heats if they wanted to – and each time can have multiple pups. Yep, I said pups. Betas bear and then birth babies who can eventually turn into their werewolf forms at around 6 months old.”

Jensen and Lee gaped at Samantha with shock while Colin was smiling bemusedly. “Can Omegas have babies too?” he asked, a note of hope in his tone, again causing Jensen to stare at him in shock.

“No.” Samantha said, Colin’s eyes dimming. “They bear and give birth to pups. Usually multiples at a time.” Colin’s soft smile returned.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Jensen interjected, still staring at Colin. “What is up with you, man? You look like you’re liking what she’s saying. Do you really want to turn into some kind of puppy making machine? I mean, seriously! This is nuts!”

“They wouldn’t stay puppies though, right?” Colin asked, looking at Sam.

“No they wouldn’t. Like Betas, at around 6 months old the pups usually learn to shift into their human forms.”

“I could have a family. A real family.” Colin breathed.

Jensen gaped at Colin then whipped about to entreat the older man in the other bed. “Lee! Do you hear what this idiot is saying?! Please, help me talk some sense into him!”

But the big man’s face was slack with wonder as he just stared at Sam. “What about my wife? If I’m made Omega what will happen to her?”

“You can bring her into the fold. We have many trusted humans in our society. You won’t be forced to leave her unless you want to. If you think she can accept having your Alpha as a part of your lives, she can stay. Alphas are only possessive of their Omegas when it comes to other Alphas.”

“You know, we’ve been trying for a baby for five years. She’s had 3 miscarriages already and just a couple days before I was snatched we had agreed to stop trying ‘cos it hurt too much to keep losing those precious babies.”

“Lee, you can’t be serious!” Jensen exclaimed.

“She loves me. She wouldn’t care if the baby didn’t come from her as long as it was partly mine, I know she’d eventually accept it… them. Oh my god, puppies. But still, children. Could I call her?” Lee asked, desperate hope in his voice.

Jensen gave up on Lee and turned back to Colin, taking the young boy’s shoulders in both hands and shaking him slightly. “Colin! Think about this. This could ruin your life, you want them to turn you into nothing but a womb popping out Alpha babies for them?”

“We wouldn’t do that, Jensen. I told you, we respect and adore our Omegas.”

“You shut up, you lying BITCH!” Jensen screamed at her. “I don’t believe you! I refuse to become an Omega! You’ll never convince me!”

“Turning is the only thing you will not have a choice in during the Run.” Sam said, calmly.

"When the Alpha who wins you pursues you, turning you will give you the chance to refuse him if you so want."

“What? Really? What do you mean ’wins’ me? Are we the prize in some kind of fucked up game?”

“If you’ll allow me a little more explaining? Okay then, here’s some history” Sam said, when Jensen nodded warily at her. Back in the early 1800s the last true Omega Run was held in Kansas. The way the Runs had been conducted up to then was that the humans were let loose in a playing field of sorts. Could be a random countryside or an abandoned facility. There could be upwards of 50 Omegas and over 100 Alphas.”

Samantha’s look turned grim and she began to wring her hands, obviously upset, she continued as if being forced to. “The Omegas would be kept in a cage for the Alphas to surround and scent. At this point, each Alpha would single out a certain Omega he wanted to claim. The Omega cage was then opened. Some would run off into the surroundings to try and hide or escape while others would utilize a luxurious seating area made expressly for their use so that whichever Omegas chose to, could watch in comfort as the Alphas began fighting. Each Alpha trying to hinder or kill those he thought were going to try for the Omega he wanted. By the time the initial skirmish was done, out of over a hundred Alphas, there would be about half that left alive and able to continue.”

“Jesus.” Lee whispered, horrified.

“Yes, it was so very wasteful. Alphas never reached huge numbers like Betas, so losing all the Alphas we did during Runs was always a hard pill to swallow. We need them as much as we do Omegas, and the old way of doing the Run killed them off by the dozens. Lord Jared changed all that, he made the other Ancients see that holding the Omega Runs to boost our population was a good thing but allowing our equally needed Alphas to kill each other off in all out brawls was wasteful and detrimental to our continuity. He changed the Omega Run system and appointed respected Weres to the Councils who in turn appoint those in charge of enforcing our Laws and coordinating and running the Omega Runs.” Samantha pointed at herself with one hand as she rose to her feet and sidled calmly towards the door. 

Clasping her hands in front of her, she continued. No matter how eager he was to learn more about his predicament, Jensen was getting tired of hearing her voice. He forced himself to pay attention as she continued her explanations. “Only Alphas who pass physical and psychological exams and have proven means to support their mate can apply to join a Run. The Alphas who pass are then sent an acceptance letter with the details and yet again a reminder of the rules and the requirements. In the package will also be a silver token with their name engraved on it. They will then use these token to make their bid during either of the Bidding nights. The first night will be starting in just a little over an hour from now.”

“How exactly does an Alpha find his mate at an Omega Run? Stop beating around the bush and just tell us!” Jensen demanded.

Rolling her eyes and sighing exasperatedly, Sam crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Jensen, irritably. “Fine! Since you really don’t have much time left before they start, anyways, it’s only right you should know. You and the other men gathered for this Run will be put into special display windows. The glass is rocket-resistant. That means it can resist immense levels of heat, pressure and impact. Each compartment has small apertures built into the glass. One set at the front for the Alphas to scent and speak to you, and more to the sides so that you can converse with the Omega or Omegas next to you. Below the slots will be a locked box with an opening at the top for Alphas to slip their tokens in. You will go on two nights in a row. On the third night, those who bid on you will be matched up in one on one fights in the Arena. Only a maximum of 10 Alphas can vie for an individual Omega. Once you've reached 10 tokens in your box, you are taken off display and another human, if available. is brought in.”

“Don’t we, your so-called precious Omegas get a say in any of this? What if we don’t WANT to be turned?” Jensen sneered, agitatedly waving his hands about.

“I am sorry, Jensen. You will get a choice just not about being turned. Lee was very lucky, or unlucky as some would say, to have been found so late in his life and after he’d already found and married someone. We usually find them much younger at an age where they can adapt better to the changes in their lives.”

Samantha clapped her hands together once then turned her attention back to Lee, the big man still looking shellshocked but managing to follow along. “But the fact of the matter is that you were found and Collected – and now you’ve been seen and scented by many Alphas here. More will scent you at the Biddings, even if you decide not to mate with the Alpha who turns you, you will always be a temptation to other Alphas no matter where you go. An unattached Omega is like catnip to a world full of horny tomcats.”

Colin snorted, amusedly. “Using cats to describe werewolves. That’s funny.”

Lee smirked at Colin while Jensen shot the younger boy an exasperated glare. “So why not just let us leave without turning us? This is my body, my life! You have no right to just decide for me like that.”

“It’s for your protection, Jensen.”

“Bullshit!”

“Okay, I’ll give it to you straight. Once a human has been identified as an Omega and Collected for a Run, they are forever marked. We COULD return you unchanged to your family, but you will have to watch your back and those you love for the rest of your life. If a rogue Alpha decides he wants you he will mow down anyone in his path to get to you. As an Omega you will have the power and the strength to defend yourself and maybe even those close to you but as a human, you’ll be as helpless as a baby. Then, you could find yourself bonded with an Alpha you don’t like – he could be indifferent to you or even abusive. At least here you will have the chance to get to know your suitors, first.”

Jensen swallowed painfully, tasting bile at the back of his throat. 

Samantha gazed at him with a mixture of pity and resolve. “We know better about what will be waiting for you back out in the world, Jensen. You may not have asked for this but this is how it is for you and for all the other humans Collected for Omega Runs now. In order to protect you, you will ALL be turned. But you also should know that we only have 48 hours to turn and put all the humans collected up for bid. There are others like you who don’t want a mate.”

Samantha rose from the bed and walked to the door, where she paused and looked back at them. “But for every new addition who refuses to go up for bid, another is pulled from the front of that line to replace you. By refusing to go up on display you are condemning another to take your place. Sure, some may get no bids and can return home unmated, but that is highly unlikely. Each human must get at least one bid, and it is practically unheard of for an Alpha to refuse to mate with an Omega especially when they’ve come here to find a mate in the first place.”

“This is wrong… this whole thing is wrong!” Jensen said, unable to stop a sob from escaping. “I’m just a kid. Colin’s just a kid, too. I’m just about to graduate and start my own life. I had plans for my future, now you’re taking that all away from me. How can I bond with ANY Alpha knowing all that I’ll be losing?”

“You don’t know that you’ll be losing anything. These Alphas are here because they’re ready to find a partner, a soulmate to love even. They will most likely do whatever they can to make you happy. You could still do all that you want but with a mate who would probably move heaven and hell to help you meet your goals.”

Jensen sobbed with frustration then turned to look at Colin and then Lee, hoping to get some support. “Why are you two so quiet? You gotta know this wrong!”

Colin moved to press himself against Jensen’s side again, craning his neck to look up at Jensen with soulful expression. “I’ve always wanted a family. I grew up in an orphanage and was bounced from foster home to foster home. When they found me at that rest stop I was running away from my most recent foster parents. My foster mother kept sneaking into my room at night and touching me. It’s not the first time someone has done that to me and I was just fed up with it. Even if I like boys and girls, I dream about finding some girl to marry one day and having a big family with her. I even thought that if I married a guy, we could then adopt or do surrogacy. I don’t wanna go to college or be a famous star or athlete, Jensen. All I’ve ever wanted was to have a family.”

Jensen pushed away from Colin and jumped to his feet. “What about you, Lee? Do you really think your wife is just gonna accept all this craziness and everything will be all right? Can you honestly say that she won’t mind sharing you with not only another person but with a man who’s also a FREAKIN’ WEREWOLF?!”

“You don’t understand how desperate we’ve gotten, Jensen. All we’ve ever wanted was to have a child of our own. All the miscarriages taking more and more of our souls each time. In these last few months since the last miscarriage and when we decided not to try again, we’ve been living like zombies. Going through the motions of living, but dead inside. We talked about surrogacy and we both agreed that as long as the baby was partly mine since it was her ovaries that weren’t producing viable eggs, that we’d love it as if the baby was both ours. This is sort of the same thing only I’ll be the one carrying the baby and not some stranger.”

“Puppies, Lee… not baby, but puppies.”

“That still kind of freaks me out, hell, the whole thought of being able to get pregnant freaks me out, but she said they will change to babies later and I think I’d be able to live with birthing pups as long as I’ll finally have my own children.”

Jensen’s whole body slumped in defeat as he turned and sat heavily on the loveseat – the springs squeaking loudly from his weight.

“I’m sorry to have to push you, Jensen. I really wish we’d Collected you weeks ago like the others out there and in the other dorms. But I need an answer. Will you go through with the Bidding?”

“Other dorm?” Coln asked.

“Yes, this is Dorm C or Red Dorm. There is also Dorms A and B, Blue and Yellow respectively. A and B dorms are much bigger than this one. They each have 20 men. This dorm serves as surplus housing or by the Infirmary when they need to keep an Omega close by for any treatments. The infirmary services all the dorms.” Samantha answered, then turned to look at Jensen again.

“Will we pull someone to take your place or will you go up for bid, Jensen? I need an answer, now.”

Jensen looked up at her from where he sat; thick lashes wet with unshed tears.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Back in the Communication Room, the guard on duty watched with fascination as the dangerous, powerful Head Councilman gently traced long agile fingers over the screen in front of him. 

Craning his head slightly, the guard could see that the Ancient had paused and zoomed the video feed in on the beautiful, plump boy that had come in earlier that day. Even with his face rounded with fat, a double chin and plump cheeks the guard’s sharp Were eyes could see, even through a monitor, how translucent and soft-looking the boy’s skin was; the light golden freckles sprinkled across the top of his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose only enhanced his features even more. The plush, pouty pink lips and large, long-lashed mossy green eyes only added to the boy’s beauty.

“Phwaw, that one is damn hot. If I were approved to make a bid I’d definitely go for that one. But I’d ask to knot him before the turn, Bet it would feel amazing to squeeze and fuck against all that cushioning, huh?” The guard asked cockily, hoping to start up a conversation about the Omega and maybe even gain some of the Ancient’s favor.

The guard frowned when a low rumble caught his attention. – Is that an earthquake? – he thought.

He rose slowly to his feet as the rumble got louder and his desk began to rattle. It was then he realized that the rising rumble that was now causing the entire room to vibrate was coming from the Ancient werewolf seated at the bank of monitors across from him. 

As it grew louder still, he realized the Elder Were was growling, and as the large man turned to face him, the guard gasped in fear at the golden blaze of amber eyes that fixed him with a deadly glare. Jared snarled viciously at him and the guard instantly dropped to his belly on the floor, twisting his head to expose his neck to Jared in abject surrender and fear.

The guard visibly quaked when in the blink of an eye the huge Were was on top of him, pressing him hard into the cold tiled floor beneath him. Jared’s half formed snout of slavering fangs mere inches from his face, hot breath gusting out over his face, the overwhelming scent of a much more powerful Were making him lose control of his bladder. The monster then growled out one garbled word to him.

“MINE!”

The guard nearly sobbed with relief when his vision began darkening along the edges, a sure sign he was about to pass out. If he was going to die, he’d rather not be awake for it.


	6. BIDDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the Bidding commence!  
> Jensen works through some deep seated insecurities while also still coming to terms with the changes his life will be undergoing.  
> Jared finally makes his move, as well.

Jensen spent what was left of their rest time stewing in his bunk. Colin having transferred up to his own bed to give him space.

Lee tried to talk to him but Jensen turned onto his side, his back to the room. He didn’t want to listen to anymore explanations as to why his two new friends had done a complete one-eighty and were now cooperating with their kidnappers.

“Is it because the Alphas are men?” came a quiet, slightly muffled voice above him.

Looking up, he saw that Colin had squeezed his face between the wall and the upper bunk and was looking down at Jensen with sad, puppy-dog eyes.

“No.” Jensen answered, his voice raspy with unshed tears.

“Then it’s the ‘having kids’ part, right?”

Jensen laughed, bitterly. “Surprisingly, no. That part actually intrigues me.”

“Is it the ‘wolfing out’ part?” Lee asked from right behind Jensen, making him jump slightly in surprise. The big man carefully crawled into Jensen’s bunk to take the obviously still upset teen into his arms. “I know it looked scary when that girl changed back at the loading bay and seeing all the others at the Promenade. But they don’t look like slavering, uncontrollable monsters to me. I’m actually impressed that they’ve managed to keep the whole world from knowing about them all this time. Especially in this day and age.”

“No, it’s not that, either. Even if that should be freaking me out, too.”

“Then, what is it?”

“You’re gonna laugh at me.”

“No, we won’t!” Colin hissed, indignantly. “You’re my friend. The only friends I’ve ever had. I’d never laugh at you and I know Lee wouldn’t either!”

“No, I wouldn’t. Tell us what’s wrong.”

“It’s… it’s gonna be like… my Senior prom all over again.” Jensen finally got out after a bit of hesitation.

“What?” asked Lee, brow creased in confusion.

“Huh?” Colin blurted out.

“I believed Samantha when she said that if we don’t successfully bond then they’ll take us back home. I know it’s a stupid thing to worry about but what if no Alpha wants me? It’s gonna be like standing against the wall at Senior Prom again. Plenty of friends around me but not a single one of them asked to dance with me. Nobody wanted a fat, white whale on the dance floor with them. What if it’s like that again, here?”

Lee was quiet, but Jensen could feel the big man’s chest begin to tremble. The vibrations growing until finally, a big laugh burst out of him.

A deep-seated feeling of hurt and betrayal welled and burst inside Jensen. He stiffened in the big man’s arms then began fighting to get free. “You said you wouldn’t laugh!” he shouted.

Lee’s laughter quickly died down as he wrapped his large, muscled arms around Jensen and hauled him back to his chest, murmuring reassurances as Jensen cried furious tears.

“No, no, no Jensen. I’m NOT laughing at you. I’m laughing at your poor powers of observation.”

“My what?!”

“When they were carrying us through the crowd almost every person out there, female and male, was focused on YOU.”

“They were.” Colin mumbled. “You couldn’t see from up front, or you weren’t paying attention ‘cos you were too busy staring at that big, scary dude on the bridge, but I saw it, too.”

“I think instead of having NO bidders, you’re gonna end up having too many.”

“He’s right.” Said Alona, making all three humans jump, having not heard her opening the door and stepping in. Smiling adoringly at them. “You three are just too cute. Jensen honey, Lee is right. We haven’t had a beauty of your caliber in many Runs, word has spread about you and the number of Weres outside has double since you’ve been here.”

“Wh-what?! I’m no beauty. All of you need to get Dr. Ruth to check your eyes.” Jensen grumbled, pulling out of Lee’s arms and following him out of the bunk to stand next to it as Colin moved to sit on the edge of his bunk.

Alona laughed delightedly. “Oh, if you only knew. One thing we forgot to tell you about the Turning, my adorable humans, is that when you Turn your bodies will change.”

“Well, duh! We saw them.” Colin said with a roll of his eyes.

“No, even your human forms will change. Your bodies will be transformed to their peak performance levels. The Were you saw out there? Did you see a single one that was overweight or with significant scarring? Hell, did you spot even just one patch of acne? That’s because your soon-to-be Were bodies will always remain, barring any unfortunate incidents with silver, at its best… physically and aesthetically.”

She then focused on Jensen who was still staring at her with doubt and unease.

“Were senses are super heightened. Some of us say we can even see into a human’s soul if we wanted to. Weres do not see the imperfections of human bodies when we look at humans. Well, we do, but we also see the potential in each of them at the same time. If you could see how positively breathtaking you are to our sight, you’d probably be shocked.”

She then looked at all three, her eyes seeming to glow in the darkened room, lit only by the reading lamp above Colin’s bed. “All of you, including the other humans in this building have a beauty to you that will appeal to the one or many of the Alphas that are here seeking a mate. You don’t ever have to doubt that.”

“Yeah, but Jensen’s the prettiest princess of us all.” Colin snorted, trying not to laugh.

Jensen bit back a smile even as he playfully slapped Colin’s leg.

“Now that’s all cleared up. It’s time for the Bidding. The others have already gone out to be situated. Take a minute to freshen up, then meet me downstairs. A few more bits of info… you three will be kept together as promised but in separate windows. Each Alpha who approaches your window will probably try to talk to you, get a sense of any compatibility. If they like you, they will drop their token in your box situated below your window. It is in your best interest to talk to these Alphas so as to make an informed decision when the time comes to accept or decline the winning Alpha when the Battles are done.”

“Battles… what battles?” Lee asked. “Are we gonna have to FIGHT these Alphas?!”

Lightly smacking her own forehead with one palm, Alona closed her eyes and sighed heavily. “My god, I am so bad at this. My first year as a Dorm Attendant and I keep forgetting stuff. The Battles are when the Alphas who bid on you fight it out in Were form in closely monitored rounds. Two Alphas go at it at a time. They are given five rounds to get their opponent to bare their neck in defeat or if both are still standing, then the Judges will decide based on performance. They keep matching up until one is left victorious.”

Alona smiled as a dreamy expression came over her features. “The winner then has the last day of the Omega Run to court and woo the Omega. To convince him to mate. It is in the mating process that the soul bond will form… if it’s meant to be, that is.”

“How will we know if we’ve bonded?” Jensen asked, interested despite the remaining doubts rolling about in his head. Too many years of being rejected because of his size a hard thing to get past.

“Oh, you’ll know.” Alona grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at him. “Believe me, you will definitely know. I heard it can be positively earth-shattering. Finding your soulmate and bonding is done at the core of your very being, they say. You can’t mistake it for anything else.”

“What if we find we don’t like the winning Alpha?” asked Lee.

“You will have a Beta as a chaperone. No threats or coercion will be allowed and can cause that Alpha to be disqualified thus opening the way for the 2nd place Were to try. The final choice will always be with you.” Alona said, firmly.

“Furthermore, the offending Alpha will also be banned from any future Runs and will be shunned by other Weres, as well. Never being allowed to acquire an Omega mate in this time-honored respectable manner is tantamount to death for many proud Alphas. Even if there is nothing wrong with mating a Beta, mating one because you can’t get an Omega can still be a source of shame for that Alpha. That is, if he can FIND a Beta willing to mate with him after what he’d done.”

“Wow, you guys really have everything thought out.” Colin murmured.

“We have been doing this for a long time. Omegas are too precious to us to risk them in any way. Okay, hope that cleared up some things for you. We need to get moving, I’ll see you all downstairs.” She then turned and left the room.

Colin jumped down from his bunk and darted for the bathroom. “I’m first. This sounds like it might take a while and I need to piss right now!”

Lee shook his head in amusement. “Kids.” He muttered before turning to look at Jensen. “You ready for this?”

Despite his misgivings, Jensen squared his shoulders and nodded determinedly.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jensen was fed up… and quite disgusted with almost all Alphas at this point.

He and his friends had been stuck in their windows for going on six hours, also counting the half hour break they’d been given to eat and use the facilities. Jensen had lost count after the twentieth Alpha had approached his window and dropped their token in his box after making idle conversation with him. Most of them didn’t even bother talking to him, just gave him a once over then dropped their tokens.

It didn’t matter how luxurious their spaces were, Jensen wasn’t used to laying around for so long unless he was sleeping. All three of their windows had been done in sumptuous materials that were obviously meant to highlight their occupants.

Lee’s space was decorated with flowing white fabrics draped on the walls except for the side facing Colin’s window. The floor of his window had thick, plush gunmetal gray carpeting with a large black leather loveseat in one corner. There was a round black table in the middle of his space with a single calla lily in a plain fluted vase set on it. Large pillows in varying shades and patters of black, white and gray littered the floor and the chair. The sophisticated yet comfortable space highlighted Lee perfectly somehow. He’d been given a loose pair of black silk pajama bottoms but no shirt to wear. He was now reclined comfortably on the floor with pillows behind him as he talked to the Alpha standing at his window.

Colin was seated in an overlarge brown bean bag, reading a comic book. The last Alpha he’d talked to had apologized and said that Colin, though beautiful, was too young for him. Rather than being offended, Colin had looked relieved. His walls and the rest of his décor were all done in warm browns and deep golden fabric with cream colored accents here and there. The room and the lighting in it really brought out the boy’s golden tan and hazel eyes.

Jensen’s space was done all in blues and greens, also with cream accent pillows and throws. Jensen knew that it probably highlighted his best features as well, but he wasn’t happy with what he was given to wear.

Even if Lee had only been given pants and Colin had short shorts – Lee had the body to pull off his look and Colin was at least given a long sleeved cropped shirt to go with his outfit. Jensen, however, was given a silk robe in a deep emerald green that barely closed over his large stomach and with the hem only reaching mid-thigh on him. He wore a pair of black silk boxer briefs beneath it, but he’d felt half naked when he’d put it on, and still felt the same many hours later.

He almost reneged again right there on the spot, but he’d allowed Alona to once again flatter and talk him into it. Her assurances that he looked wonderful was proven right when his would-be suitors practically mobbed his window when the curtains were pulled back. Mall security had to break up the crowd and assign a Beta to his window alone to make sure the Alphas behaved themselves.

He’d considered just taking a nap but that was impossible with Alphas of all shapes and sizes eyeing him as they went by or stopping to talk to him. Many of them openly leering at him and promising to knot him good and hard if he chose them as his mate. –As IF!- Jensen thought, scathingly.

When Ty had shown up at his window Jensen was shocked to realize that he was happy to see the blue eyed handsome Alpha. They’d spent a good fifteen minutes talking. Ty sharing stuff about him and his life in Vancouver, while Jensen shared about his family and school. By the time Ty was shuffled off by the Beta guard, Jensen was feeling good about possibly having a mate he could relate to.

That is, until the last Alpha stepped up and made his intentions known. The guy was good looking and big. Not as tall as Jensen, but massive shoulders and arms and his legs were like tree trunks.

Jensen immediately felt a sense of unease the moment he stepped up to the glass and leaned in to press his nose to the slots in the glass that allowed Jensen to hear and to talk to the Alphas. The Alpha had jet black eyes and long hair that was cropped just below his shoulders. When he smiled Jensen felt his skin crawling. The dark man had then inhaled deeply, obviously taking in Jensen’s scent.

“Now, that’s just rude!” The Beta guard snapped, censure heavy in her tone.

“There’s nothing against it in the rules.” The Creepoid, Jensen internally dubbed him, snarled at the guard.

“Probably only ‘cos the rule makers never thought someone would be crass enough to do it. I’ll be sure to bring it up at the briefing, later. Either do your talking with Jensen or move along, Sunder.”

Giving the guard another snarl, the scary man dropped his token into Jensen’s box and pinned Jensen with a leering look. “You will be mine, luscious.”

Shuddering with fear and disgust, Jensen grabbed the curtain on the side Sunder was standing at and jerked it close. “In your dreams.” Jensen sneered at the scary man.

The ‘Creepoid’ craned his head past the curtain, looking at Jensen through the uncovered side, a malicious glint in his pitch black gaze. He then licked the glass slowly and when he pulled back he grinned his shark’s grin again. Jensen unable to hold back the violent shudder that racked his body.

“Sunder! You are THIS close to getting banned and having your token pulled!” the Beta shouted, face red with indignation and ire.

The Creepoid smirked at the Beta then turned and sauntered off as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

Turning to the side, Jensen saw that Lee and Colin were pressed to their windows staring at Jensen worriedly. Ashamed of letting the Creepoid scare him so badly, Jensen turned and dropped onto the small couch provided for him. He turned his back to the window and buried his face in the pillows.

“Jensen? Are you okay?” the Beta guard asked from the other side of the window.

“M’fine. Just… no more, please.”

“You’ve only got twenty more minutes to midnight. Then Bidding will close for the day. And I can tell you now that all three of you have gotten more than enough tokens. You won’t be put up for Bid on the second night. Right now, there’s hardly anyone around. I don’t think there are any more left to bid.”

“Spoken too soon.” Lee called over from his window. “Someone’s coming. Tall dude.”

“Oh?” said the Beta. “OH!” she exhaled in wonder.

Jared walked by Lee’s window giving the man a polite nod. At Colin’s window, he paused to stare up at the boy, his head cocking to the side as he stared bemusedly at the boy.

“Uh, hi.” Colin muttered, but he too was staring at Jared with a curious expression. “Do I know you? Feel like I’ve seen you before.”

“I don’t think so. I would’ve remembered you if we had. But I also get the feeling we’ve met before. If you’ll excuse me.” The man said, then smiled and continued on to the Beta guard. “Good evening, Ramona.”

“Good evening, sir. May I be of assistance?” she asked, nervously.

“I would like to speak to Jensen if you don’t mind.”

“Oh! Of course, sir. By all means.” The Beta then backed off, returning to her post against the nearby wall.

“Hello Jensen.” the man said. “My name is Jared Padalecki. I would very much like to make your acquaintance.”

Despite the man’s deep, honey tone giving Jensen a trembling thrill inside him, he still found himself loathe to sit up and turn around. He chose instead to remain silent and stay where he was.

The Beta took a step forward. “Please don’t judge him harshly, sir. He just had an upsetting encounter with Rayvic Sunder. Sunder was quite rude to the boy and it upset him.”

“It’s okay, Ramona. It is admirable of you to speak up for him, but I would never judge anyone so hastily. Especially not this young man.”

“Yes, of course, sir.” The Beta stepped back again.

Jared stepped closer to the window. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Jared wiped the smear of Sunder’s saliva off the glass.

“He’s gone now, sweetheart. Won’t you come and talk to me? I’ve waited so long to speak to you.” Jared crooned, encouragingly.

Not quite knowing why, Jensen turned and rose from the couch. Something inside of him really didn’t want to disappoint this Alpha. When he saw it was the big, imposing Alpha from the bridge, he gasped in shock. Sure, he’d wondered if this Alpha would Bid for him, but Jensen never really thought one as obviously powerful and respected would ever step up for someone like him.

He gasped again when Jared calmly slipped his token into the box in front of him.

Jensen could now see that Jared’s eyes were a shifting kaleidoscope of golds and blues as they stared deep into Jensen’s glistening greens.

“One as kind and beautiful as you should never be made to cry.” Jared said, his eyes shifting slowly to a brightening gold.

Jensen’s hands flew to his face, only now realizing that his cheeks were wet with tears he hadn’t realized he’d been crying.

“I vow that when I face Sunder in the Battle rounds, I will make sure he pays for every tear.”


	7. TURNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen, Lee and Colin go through the Turning, but for Jensen, things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Attempted non-con/rape in this chapter.

Jensen and Colin were sitting on the floor outside their room the next morning. Last night, after Bidding had closed, all the humans had been led back to their dorms. All of them seeming to be physically and mentally exhausted.

All Jensen remembered was collapsing into his bottom bunk bed and falling asleep to a picture of honey gold, tip-tilted eyes with shades of green and blue glinting in their depths when the light shone just right on them.

Now, Jensen and Colin talked quietly between themselves as they waited for Lee who was on the phone in their room, talking to his wife.

Footsteps approached and when Jensen looked up it was to see a spiky-haired blonde with pale blue eyes making his way towards them. He seemed to be around Jensen’s age, maybe a year or two older. He had a small, wiry build, tanned skin and a blindingly white smile. Jensen instantly liked him and smiled at the newcomer as he stopped a respectable distance away and sat on the floor across from Jensen and Colin.

“Hey noobs… I’m Chad. How ya two holding up?”

“Surprisingly well. I’m Jensen and this is Colin.” Jensen answered, with a nod at the young boy.

“Yeah I know, I lost a bet on you three… er, where’s the big guy?”

“Lee’s taking a private call. We stepped out to give him privacy.” Colin answered.

“You said you bet on us? What were you betting on?” Jensen asked, a small frown on his face.

“I bet one of you would have a meltdown within the first 24 hours and even if I still have time it looks like you’re all settling in fine. No biggie, tho. It’s all in fun, anyways.” Chad smiled at them to show he bore them no hard feelings. “We bet on everything around here. From what’ll be served for our meals, to the color of a Beta’s undies and so on.”

Colin gaped in shock. “You bet on the Betas underwear?! Aren’t you afraid one of them will claw your face off?”

Chad scoffed as he leaned back to prop his elbows on the balcony’s railing. “Pssh… these Weres have severe laws already for causing unnecessary harm or injury among them as it is. Harming an Omega in any permanent fashion is ten times worse! We couldn’t be safer than if we were back in our momma’s bellies.”

“So why go through the trouble of all this protection for us, then?” Jensen asked.

Just then a brown-clad Felicia went by toting a large basket of laundry. “Because… even if they are far and few in this day and age, there are still some Were out there who cling to the Old Ways – when Omegas were treated like property and were taken by force.” Felicia said, grimly. Then shook her head as if to rid it of bad thoughts and turned to Chad with a mischievous smile. “Also… there ARE ways to punish Omegas without permanently harming them, Chad-pup. Like withholding their favorite candy, for one.”

“Aw, c’mon Felicia! You know you love me. I hate it when you’re grumpy. Don’t take it out on me, though! It’s not my fault you got carried away demonstrating a shift for the noobs.”

“How did you know about why I’m being punished?!” Felicia stopped in her tracks then turned to glare back at Chad.

“Hello? I’m the Chad-meister. I know all and see all, baby!.” Chad boasted with a smirk and a wiggling of eye brows. Jensen noticed the hero worship dawning on Colin’s face and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

He reached over and poked Colin in the arm, making the boy turn to look at him. “Don’t even think of joining in on any shenanigans. We worry enough about you and you know Lee will go ballistic if anything happened to you.”

“Aw, Jenny… I wasn’t gonna do anything bad. I just think he’s cool.” Colin protested mildly, but couldn’t help the pleased flushing of his cheeks at the reminder of how much Lee and Jensen care for him. Colin had never had anyone as good and nice as them caring for him before. It would take him a long time, if ever, to get used to the ‘safe’ feeling the two evoked inside of him.

“Call me Jenny again and laws or not, I’m gonna smack your ass!”

Colin held back a chuckle, but nodded in acquiescence to Jensen. “I promise, I won’t.”

“You two are so adorable!” Felicia gushed before turning and continuing on her errands.

“I think you have a fan.” Chad joked. “So, are you two ready for the Turning? They already took Mike and Justin this morning.”

Jensen and Colin just stared at Chad in shock and confusion.

“Already?” Jensen choked out. “We’re getting turned, TODAY?!”

“That seems a bit fast.” Colin murmured, his face slack with shock.

“Are you telling me no one walked you through the Turning process?”

Colin and Jensen shook their heads, both boys looking worried.

Chad rolled his eyes then scooted closer to them. Close enough to nearly touch knees with Jensen. “Let me guess… was Alona assigned to you guys?”

Colin and Jensen nodded in unison.

“Stop nodding your heads together like that, you look like trained seals!”

Jensen threw Chad a bitchface while Colin just giggled.

“Look… Alona is a sweetheart but she’s also the most airheaded Beta you’ll ever meet. The only reason why she still has a job is ‘cause everyone likes her so much and no one has the heart to report her. She has all the knowledge you’ll ever want about the Weres and their society, you just have to prod it out of her. Keep asking questions and don’t let up until you’re satisfied.”

All three turned to look when a door to one of the rooms opened. An Asian guy stuck his head out of the room and spotted the three of them sitting together. He left his room and headed towards them, pausing briefly to knock on the next door before continuing on; knocking at doors as he went. Soon, Jensen and Colin found themselves surrounded by good looking men and boys, all of them seating themselves on the floor, as well.

Chad started making introductions but Jensen held up one finger to stall him. “One second, Chad. Let me see if Lee is done with his phone call and ask him if he’d like to come out and join us.”

Chad nodded, then shot a warning look at an older male with the name ‘Jake’ stitched to his jumpsuit, the older man snorting in amusement as Jensen struggled to get up off the floor. He saw the bigger boy’s face was red with embarrassment even as he quickly opened the door to his room and ducked inside. Colin was staring daggers at Jake, the older man smirking in amusement, not taking the young boy’s anger seriously.

“You just can’t help being a douchebag, can you?” Osric, the Asian guy muttered at Jake.

“What? Come on… he’s a fuckin’ joke. Look at all of us. Even the old fart they’re rooming with is a looker. The Turning can surely only do so much, right? I mean, what were these Weres thinking of when they picked up that lard-belly?”

Colin suddenly threw himself across the circle and pegged Jake with a good punch to the nose.

When Jensen and Lee opened the door to their room again, it was to a scene of almost complete chaos.

Chad had his arms around Colin restraining the boy as he struggled to break free while hurling insults at a young man with a bleeding nose and who was also being held back by the brown-clad Beta, Felicia. The rest of the men were either yelling recriminations at this man Felicia was restraining, or calling out reassurances to Colin. Above it all, Felicia was hollering at the top of her lungs for everyone to be quiet.

Footsteps thundered up the stairs as Kathryn, Katie, Alona and Ruth ran up to help Felicia.

All five women soon had everything under control. The entire story of what had caused the fight came out and Jensen was surprised when, with a still sluggishly bleeding and swelling nose, Jake sincerely apologized for his attitude and for causing the fight. The older man even looked guilty when Ruth discovered that Colin had broken a small bone in his hand when he’d punched Jake. He insisted that Colin’s hand be taken care of first and spent a good 5 minutes apologizing to the boy.

Ruth had everyone sit on the many couches in the Rec Room as her assistant fit a brace on Colin’s hand, while Ruth took care of Jake’s nose, which thankfully, wasn’t broken. He was given some pills for the swelling and pain while Ruth cleaned the blood off him with reassurances that the Turning would heal it all up in no time. She said the same to Colin and then finally noticed that all the men were now quiet and looking grim.

“Now, what’s with all the long faces? Aren’t you excited about the Turning? Your bodies and minds made perfect by Were genes? Also, you’ll be meeting your potential mates later and won’t all that flirting be just positively fun?! I understand if you three… Jensen, Lee and Colin are feeling some reluctance since you’ve been given next to no time to get used to the idea of being Omegas, but the rest of you have been here long enough and had it explained to you numerous times.”

A young man who had the name Alex on his shirt raised a hand even as he began speaking. “Doc, even with all the books we’ve been given to read and all the old films from the last Run to watch, we can’t help but to still feel a little nervous about the Turning.”

“Wait a minute, there are books and films Lee, Colin and I could’ve been reading and watching?!” Jensen exclaimed, indignantly.

“Yeah.” Alex answered, he and a few of the other men pointing towards the shelving near the large television where many books and what looked like different sized metal film canisters were neatly lined up.

Jensen and Lee immediately headed for the shelf while Colin sat back on the couch cradling his splinted hand to his chest.

Ruth shot Alona an exasperated glance as she gave Colin a last pat on the knee and got to her feet. “Alona, I think Dorm work is not for you. Accounting has an opening and I remember you’re quite good with numbers.”

Colin sat forward on the couch to protest but was beaten to it by Jensen and some of the other males in the room. All of them crying out objections, stating that they wanted Alona to stay.

Alona, eyes brimming with gratitude, smiled and looked at them all with a warm expression. “It’s okay, guys. I really am better with numbers than I am with people. Jensen. Lee and Colin were my last chance to prove myself and I blew it… again. Even I can see I’m better off working elsewhere.”

“But we like YOU. No offense to the other ladies, but we feel safe with you.”

Lee and Colin a few of the others all nodded in agreement.

“It’s not like I’ll be leaving the building, guys. I can still come and visit and you can call me any time from the house phone by simply dialing 22 for Accounting. I think I work better without so many people relying on me during a life-changing situation.”

“After your Turning, you’ll all be allowed to roam the Mall with a Beta guard and I’m sure I’ll run into many of you out there. Good luck with the rest of the Run.”

Alona smiled brightly at all of them then turned and left through the main doors.

Colin, visibly upset, bit his bottom lip in worry. Taking the book he’d picked up at random, Jensen went to sit beside him, giving him a one-armed hug of reassurance. 

“I’m sure Alona is very sorry that she failed to fully inform you of all you need to know, and I am sorry that I cannot cancel your Turning to give you more time. What I CAN do is arrange it so you three go last. We Turn two at a time so they don’t feel overwhelmed by going it alone. We’ll have all three of you go together.”

“In the meantime…” Chad butt in. “Put away that book and that film.” He said, pointing at Jensen on the couch and Lee who was holding a film canister and trying to figure out the machine under the TV that was obviously meant for the old-fashioned reels. “The rest of us have gone through all of them and had weeks to ask our questions and get some answers. We’ll fill you all in on what you need to know.”

Ruth nodded in approval then made her farewells and returned to her Infirmary.

“First…” Jensen said as Lee walked over to join him and Colin on the couch. “…how did it go with your wife, Lee? Will she be coming to join you?”

“Uh, my wife, Lacey, uh… needs time to think it over. I’ll call her again, later.”

“But we’re doing the Turning soon. You’re gonna go through with it then? She’s okay with it even if she won’t be here?”

“Um, yeah. I’ll fill you in on the details, later. Right now, let’s get our answers from these gentlemen while we have the chance.”

Jensen frowned in confusion, sensing something was off with Lee, but decided to let it drop and turned his attention to Chad.

“Okay noobs, first off… forget any worries about having to get bitten in order to Turn. In fact, they haven’t done it that way in over a hundred years. It’s a lot more clinical and controlled.”

Jensen, Colin and Lee spent almost 2 hours talking to the men. Learning about the process step-by-step and what is supposed to happen while they turn and what happens after. They learned about the high security cells they will be kept in until their Omega hormones settle down and it’s safe for them to return to the dorms and be allowed to roam the mall with a single guard instead of a whole contingent.

Jensen had worries about the ‘cells’ the guys mentioned, but to everyone’s surprise, it was Jake who reassured them that he’d seen them for himself and told them that they were built to keep an out of control Omega from breaking out, but also to keep an overeager Alpha from breaking in. They were lushly appointed and the occupants had their own Betas to bring them food and drink and to guard them. Chad promised to explain more about the Courting ritual after they’d all come back from the Turning.

In what seemed like too short a time, Beta Katie was there to bring Alex and Chad, the last two of their dorm mates before it was Jensen and his friends’ turn – Osric and Jake having been escorted out an hour earlier.

Jensen, Lee and Colin looked at each other as soon as they were alone again.

“What do we do now?” Colin asked.

“I guess we’ve got a hour before we’re next. We could look through those books and watch the reels now.” Lee suggested.

“No.” Jensen groaned, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck, squeezing it and feeling the tension in the muscles. “I don’t wanna see or hear anything more about the Turning right now. I actually just wanna get my mind off it. Even if just for an hour.”

With a smirk, Colin ambled over to the shelving that housed row after row of DVDs, his hand flashing out and snaring a case he’d spotted from across the room. “Ok then, let’s have some mindless fun watching Bruce Willis and Milla Jovovich kick some space alien ass?”

“Lee-loo Dallas, Multipass.” Lee laughed, as he turned and flopped back onto the couch.

“Fifth Element! Yay!” Jensen cheered, then made a buzzing noise as he fluttered his fingers at Colin, indicating he should put the movie on. “We definitely need a break from all the craziness around here. Commercial!”

All three of them broke down laughing. Colin managed to get the movie started even if he was giggling the whole time.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

A little over an hour later Jensen was strapped to a metal table in the shape of a cross. He was completely nude under a backless hospital gown and a thin blanket. His ass and back had managed to warm up the formerly freezing table he laid on. He was breathing heavily with fear by the time Dr. Ruth’s assistants had finished buckling and locking each strap. He was secured at the wrists and elbows, his arms stretched out along the crosspieces. There was a strap at his forehead, along his jaw and chin, across his chest, hips, upper thighs and lastly, his ankles.

His table was tilted at a slight angle so that Jensen could see similar tables with his friends strapped down in the same fashion.

“Is this really all necessary?” Lee griped. “You’re scaring the boys… and me too, frankly.”

Their tables were spaced equally apart in a circle so that each of them could see the others. Jensen had to admit that having them there with him helped to keep him somewhat calm. He mostly wanted to set a good example for Colin, show him some strength to ease the young boy’s obvious fear.

“Will it h-hu-urt?” Colin asked, unable to keep the waver of fear out of his voice.

“Och no, mah dear. We will put you under for the transformation so you won’t feel a thing. Modern medicine is amazing, isn’t it? There was a time when all who were Turned had to endure hours and hours of excruciating pain. But because of this system that was devised by our Elders and the scientists trusted with our secret, we found a much more safer and easier way. What used to take hours of hellish pain, now takes less time than it does to remove an appendix or a gall bladder - and all it takes is a bit of anesthesia and a couple injections. Before you know it, all three of you will be waking up in your recovery rooms feeling better, stronger and faster than any human. Some of you might have physical changes, old scars and injuries disappearing.”

“My weight?” Jensen asked.

Ruth turned to gaze affectionately at Jensen.

“You will be breathtaking, Jensen. You will be beautiful.”

“I thought being passably good-looking would be worth it, but it’s not if I’m not healthy. Will losing all this weight, in so short t a time, harm me in any way?”

“No, my dear. You will be Were when it’s done. You will be immune to all diseases. Cancers of any kind, AIDS, heck even the common cold. Your body will heal rapidly with minor injuries, healing time varies and is dependent on the severity of the damage. Barring a beheading or a silver bullet to the head or heart, you will be able to heal from most any injury. Also, beware of fire. To burn is continuous damage. Your healing ability will eventually be unable to keep up and you can burn to death. But it would take twice as long as it would with a human.”

“They’re all ready, Doctor.” One of the assistants said, as she moved to stand at the side of Lee’s table.

“Okay, good job, ladies. You can start putting them under now.”

Jensen watched as the women put the plastic tubed masks over Colin’s and Lee’s nose and mouth and instructed them to breathe evenly and start counting down from ten.

Just then, the third assistant came to stand by Jensen’s side and fit the hissing gas mask over Jensen’s nose and mouth. Jensen blinked as he recognized Beta.

“You’re the one that drove us here. In the van.” He said, bemusedly.

“Yep I did. Name’s Rachel, sweet cheeks. I’ve been promoted to replace Alona and to be your Beta Guard from here on out.”

“Oh ok.” Jensen managed to say before the gas did its work and put him under.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Ruth turned from inspecting Colin’s auto-injector and saw that her assistant was just finishing up with Jensen. “So Molly dear, do you see now why the serum is given in injections rather than intravenously, now?”

Molly nodded. “Yes, ma’am. The slowness of the IV would’ve prolonged the change, putting the body into more unnecessary stress. With the precision of the injections at set intervals you keep the stress levels at a manageable level. It’s ingenious.”

“Och, well. I didn’t come up with the method. Greater minds than I came up with it years ago. Except way back then, they had to do it manually in two man teams per patient. One to time it, the other to do the injections. With modern technology and the auto-injector it’s much easier and safer.”

Ruth walked over to stand next to Molly, her gaze on Jensen. “He turned as beautifully as we thought he would, didn’t he?”

The junior Beta gazed on the newly turned unconscious Omega and sighed. Her measurements had shown that he’d lost well over 200lbs and shot up in height a good 3 inches which would put him at an even 6ft tall. She figured he’d grow another inch as he matured. His shoulders and chest had broadened as well. What had once been a body burdened by excess fat had transformed into what could only be deemed as ‘near perfection’.

Jensen’s already alabaster, soft skin now had a translucent glowing sheen to it. After the Turning, all three patients had been coated in a white, waxy substance. Molly knew, after years of study that the substance contained liquefied body waste that the serum pushed out of them through their pores. Embedded into the substance was usually any dead skin and hair from the exterior of the body, as well. Jensen’s body had been coated with more of the substance than the other two but with his obesity, that was expected.

Using hoses attached to the cross-shaped tables, Ruth and Molly had washed them down, taking the time to be thorough. The milky colored water disappearing into drainage grates set into the floor for this very purpose. They’d then turned on the warming feature for the tables after carefully wiping each of them down. Ruth had then given each of them a quick rudimentary check of their vitals before deeming their work complete.

Looking at Jensen, Ruth once again marveled at the wonders of a Turning. The boy was now a long, lean vision that nobody could ever contest was not only beautiful, but also breathtaking. His body was slightly muscled in all the right places. With a nicely formed chest, a soft, yet flat plane of an abdomen that led down to a small waist and perfectly defined hips. He had no hair on his chest, but the fine hair on his arms, legs and genitals were soft and had a reddish tinge to them.

His legs were still slightly bowed, but that slight imperfection actually lent an intriguing factor that made the eyes travel up their slightly muscled length up to his crotch where a soft, cut and respectably sized penis rested.

“He is quite a beauty, isn’t he?” she murmured proudly, as if she’d created him, herself.

Molly smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. “Very. If only he was an Alpha, huh?”

Ruth nodded as she turned to assess Lee and then Colin. “All three of them Turned so beautifully. All our Omegas are going to be ‘the talk of the town’ for years to come. Such an exceptionally beautiful crop this year.”

“Makes me almost wish I was an Alpha.” The assistant said, then wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “Nah, never mind. I just thought of myself walking around with an Alpha cock and knot and scared myself. I like my equipment as it is, thank you very much.”

Ruth laughed, then turned to pull the elbow length gloves from her arms and tossed them in the trash, she ten grabbed up a folded cotton sheet and draped it over Jensen, the assistant rushing to do the same for Colin and Lee. “Okay, let’s let them rest a bit while we go take our well-deserved break. The food and drinks I ordered should be ready in the Dining Room and I’ll give a call to the Dorm mothers to come and transfer them to their Omega berths.”

“Mmm… yes. FOOD!” The assistant cheered, stripping off her gloves and tossing them in the trash as she rushed to follow the doctor.

Out in the hall, neither women noticed the pair of dark eyes peering out of the small window set into a door a bit further down the hall. The hate-filled gaze watching them leave the Turning Room as they made their way down the hall and out the exit.

Rayvic Sunder knew he had a limited amount of time so the second the exit doors had closed he’d burst out of the janitor closet and rushed across and down the hall and into the Turning room. Ignoring the other two he followed the scent of Jensen straight to the young man’s table. He ripped off the sheet and grinned hungrily as he took in the changes the Turning had wrought in the still unconscious 17-year-old.

“Fuck Padalecki! All those bastards out there smiling and nodding in understanding when the young bucks pulled their tokens after word spread that you were joining the Battles for this sweet piece of ass, but they laugh and mock me when I pulled mine?! Damn them all to Hell! There’s more than one way to claim what’s mine and we’ll see who’s laughing then?”

Out in the hall, Molly had returned to collect her cellphone which she’d left on a table inside the Turning Room. She stared in horror through the square window set into the door as Sunder pulled Jensen’s unconscious body further down the table until his butt was at the edge, legs hanging limply and spread. The crazed Alpha then ripped his own pants down and began pumping his cock hard, obviously intent on taking the Omega by force.

Molly instantly pulled the radio all staff members carried from her pocket and keyed the code for the Security office.

In the CR room, the radio on the Chief’s desk crackled and came to life as Molly’s strident whisper came through loud and clear.

“Security breach in the Turning Room! There’s an Alpha here trying to claim one of the Omegas prematurely!”

Security Chief Christian Kane snarled then gasped in shock when Padalecki, who’d been quietly eating the meal brought to him earlier, flashed into Were form and took off out the door with a hair-raising snarl. The door left broken and hanging off its hinges.

Christian keyed in the Turning Room display, the camera had been recording for security purposes, but the display turned off to give the humans some privacy. He snarled in outrage as he witnessed Ruth’s little assistant shift and throw herself at the much larger Rayvic Sunder.


	8. COURTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and friends enjoy a day of shopping in the Lunar Mall and finally get the chance to meet the Alphas who bid on them, up close & personal.

Molly crashed into the room in full Were form, her clothing falling off her in tatters, just as Sunder leaned down to lick at the crook of Jensen’s neck. He was aligning the large, dripping purplish head of his cock against Jensen’s opening in preparation for breaching the virgin channel when he was grabbed from behind by two large clawed hands and thrown across the room and through the double doors, crashing against the opposite wall of the hallway.

 

Without Sunder there to hold him up, Jensen’s legs fell causing him to slide off the table, crashing to the floor, ending up on his side, one arm bent awkwardly beneath him, the side of his head smacking into the floor and then coming to a rest facing the doors of the room.

Jensen’s eyes blinked open, fuzzy vision wavering in front of him, when it finally cleared it was to see a large, tan-furred Were with its back to him facing off against an even larger Were with brown and black fur. The darker Were howled angrily as it rose to its feet and stalked towards the much smaller, yet still bigger than Jensen, Were.

He struggled to sit up then screamed in shocked agony as what felt like a broken arm was jostled. Both Weres paused to look at Jensen and then the bigger Were slashed viciously at the smaller one. “MINE!” it roared as the smaller Were crashed to the floor beside Jensen, its throat ripped open. Its horrified amber eyes locked on Jensen with fear and remorse in its gaze, its jaws working until only one word wheezed out. “Sorry.” It said to Jensen.

Before Jensen could reply, the darker Were was suddenly there. It latched onto the smaller one again, large jaws wrapping around its neck. With a savage snapping of its jaws and a twisting of its whole body, it severed the smaller Were’s head from its body.

Screaming in horror, Jensen shot to his feet and when his broken arm knocked into the table he’d fallen from, the explosive pain that ripped through him sent him staggering backwards until he crashed against Lee’s table, the older man twitching then blinking his eyes open. On the last table, Colin was also coming around. Their new Were metabolisms burning through the last of the anesthesia.

Lee shot upright on his table, eyes wide in shock as he looked between the two Weres and Jensen collapsed across his legs. “Jensen?!” he shouted, his mind recognizing the changed boy even as he took in the oddly bent angle of his arm and the pain and fear twisting his features.

Colin was off his table in a move faster than humanly possible and was in Lee’s arms before the older man could blink. The young boy reached out to pull Jensen closer but stopped when the older teen cried out in pain again.

Sunder had by then dropped the body of Molly and was stalking slowly toward the new Omegas.

“HE’S MINE!” Sunder snarled, blood and spittle dripping from his fangs.

Suddenly, there were enraged screams from the broken doors and all four turned to see Kathryn, Katie and Felicia. The three having just arrived to take care of their charges. Seeing the dead Beta and their cowering charges, the three females flashed into their Were forms and launched themselves at Sunder, their jumpsuits trailing behind them in tatters.

Lee carefully moved Colin and Jensen into the far corner of the room shielding them with his body as the four Weres began fighting; blood and fur flying as Sunder fought all three Betas. His much larger size giving him an edge even if he was outnumbered. But the three females were holding their own, circling him and darting in to take swipes or bites at whatever body part they could reach. If Sunder engaged with one the other two would swoop in to rip into him. Sunder knew he wouldn’t last long if he kept this up.

When Felicia, Jensen recognizing her red-furred form having seen it earlier, launched herself off one of the upturned tables Sunder caught her in mid-air and was bringing her head toward his gaping jaws, a loud mind numbing roar filled the room and the corridor outside.

A massive chestnut colored Were ripped the doors off its hinges then stepped into the room. Sunder and the three Betas having frozen where they were. Sunder dropped Felicia, and the young Beta groveled and whimpered on the floor with the other two Betas. The Omegas in the corner dropping to their knees and cowering instinctively, the further jarring of his broken arm nearly causing Jensen to pass out.

Sunder was now bowed over but shaking his head repeatedly as if about to pass out but fighting it off. He finally raised his head to glare undiluted hatred at the new Were even as the massive beast stepped further into the room. Its eyes glowed a bright amber as it snarled and snapped its jaws angrily at Sunder.

“I WILL NOT SUBMIT!” Sunder snarled and gritted out every word. “YOU. ARE. NOT… MY ALPHA!”

Sunder launched himself at the new Were, who Jensen somehow knew was Jared, and twisted at the last second to go around the bigger Were and bounded out into the hall. Sunder crashed through the Beta guards sent by Christian. They had dropped to the floor when Jared had roared, but were rising when Sunder crashed into them.

Using the service door he’d used a lockpick on to get through earlier, Sunder crashed out into the mall proper where Ty, in gray, black and white Were form and who was also answering Christian’s call, attacked him.

Ty instantly disengaged however, when Jared, who’d been right behind Sunder, thundered. “MINE!” 

Jared crashed into Sunder from behind, the brown and black Were yelping in pain and shock when Jared’s fangs ripped through his shoulder, leaving his arm hanging uselessly at his side.

He whipped around to slash back at Jared, but for all his size, Jared was faster. He avoided the hit and began circling his prey.

To heal his arm, Sunder shifted back into man form and stood there, glaring at Jared. He clenched his hand and shook out his newly healed yet still sore arm. His body trembled in rage, dripping sweat as he pointed angrily at Jared. “I have every right to claim my Omega!”

Jared then shifted back into man form as well, his long, tanned leanly muscled body rippling as he continued to circle Sunder. “He’s NOT yours! You didn’t win him! He didn’t accept you!”

Even with the mall closed, there were still quite a few Weres present. All of them either shop owners or employees of the Mall itself, and all of them were converging on the area, many of them shouting epithets and insults at Sunder when word spread around them of what he’d tried to do. The crowd soon grew to be over fifty Weres in a large circle around the pair.

Pellegrino and Sheppard pushed their way through on one side and took in the situation quickly. Their Beta assistants at their sides imparting all that they’d learned through radio communications. At the other side of the gathering, Amanda and Samantha burst through as well. Both women red-eyed and red-faced with rage.

Amanda raised a trembling hand and pointed at Sunder. “He killed Molly! She was only 22, not even mated yet and he ripped her head off!”

The crowd began to rumble in shock and rage, some of them exploding out of their clothing as they shifted into their Were forms.

Christian pushed through the circle to stand at their side, also trembling with pent up rage and shock.

Pellegrino stepped forward holding both hands up in the air. “Everyone, calm down. Elder Jared, sir. We need to follow Pack Law and put him on Trial.” he said in a calm, steady tone. Flinching when Jared snarled at him.

“I’m only following YOUR laws, sir.”

“Screw Pack Law!” Christian shouted. “He attacked TWO life-bearers! He tried to take an Omega by force, going against Omega Run rules, and then he killed a Beta!”

The crowd around them began to rumble louder in anger, all eyes fixed angrily on Sunder.

“That’s right, FUCK Pack Law!” Sunder sneered, as he continued to turn, keeping the stalking Jared in sight. “Padalecki and the other Elders had no right to change our ways. Omegas and Betas are inferior to Alphas. They are ours for the taking when WE see fit. We shouldn’t have to cater to them and fight for them in open combat. First come, first served as it always was before Padalecki and the other Elders forced us to follow their damned Pack Laws! I am an Alpha! I do what I want!”

The crowd surged inward, many of them having Omegas and Betas in their own families, shouting insults and threats at Sunder.

By then some of the Beta guards had joined the crowd and they helped to keep the crowd back.

Sheppard stepped up to Pellegrino and crossed his arms across his chest as he stared at Sunder; derision and contempt plain on his face. “If you don’t recognize Pack Law then you are not subject to it. If you want the Old Ways back so badly then so be it.”

He then turned to Pellegrino and asked in an innocent tone. “What would Old Laws dictate the punishment be for an Alpha harming a life-bearer that wasn’t his?”

Pellegrino gave a beatific smile as he caught on to what his Council partner was getting at and practically oozed smugness when he spoke one word. “Execution.”

Sunder had by then turned his head slightly to stare suspiciously at Pellegrino and Sheppard. He never saw Jared flash into his Were form and pounce. In less than 3 seconds, Sunder’s head was rolling across the white-tiled floor coming to rest at the feet of Dr. Ruth Connell. The Beta doctor having just pushed through the crowd, herself.

One deceptively dainty foot, wearing a sensible Navy blue heel, rose and came down hard - crushing the head easily. “That was for Molly, you bastard!” she growled.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jensen woke into a world of white. White walls, white ceiling – an entire padded chamber in white that looked as if a thousand cats had gone through it – cotton batting and stuffing strewn all over him and the floor he lay on.

Lifting his head slightly, Jensen braced for any pain. Guessing somehow, that he’d been the cause of the room’s destruction and expecting his body to be in pain from what must’ve been a great bout of exertion.

He heard a rustling and a step near his head and then a black-haired, brown-eyed woman was standing over him, smiling gently down at him. “Hey there, gorgeous. How are you feeling?”

Frowning in confusion, Jensen laid his head back down and did a mental inventory of his body.

Legs were fine, arms too. In fact, as Jensen wriggled his body about he couldn’t detect a single bit of discomfort or pain. He even noted how he was flat on his back without a bit of discomfort from it. Jensen usually laid on his sides because the size of his ass forced his back to arch uncomfortably and the heft and size of his stomach usually made him feel like he was being suffocated when he laid on his back.

His hands went to his midriff, expecting to come to rest on the familiar bulk of his stomach but instead finding a flat plane of a stomach. –And hipbones! Oh my god, I have hipbones!-

“Yes, you do. Very pretty hipbones too, darlin’” The woman, Rachel, Jensen remembered, grinned down at him before holding out one hand to him. “Let me help you up and back to your dorm so that you can grab a shower to freshen up. A new jumpsuit will be waiting for you in your room.”

Taking her hand, Jensen was put into a mild shock again when his body seemed to act on its own, rising smoothly with very little help from Rachel.

“My my my… so beautiful and tall now. Not that you weren’t beautiful before, but it’s like your body has eradicated the unnecessary parts and refined the best of your existing assets. I’m gonna say right now that I am insanely jealous over your eyelashes.”

Jensen sputtered as he ran his hands over his face, trying to gauge what he looked like without all the layers of fat.

Then everything that had happened the night before came rushing back.

“Oh my god! What happened last night? I saw… I saw two Weres fighting. The bigger one killed the smaller one, what the hell was going on?! How come I don’t remember what happened after that? Where’s Lee and Colin!?”

“Calm down, Jensen.” Rachel said, soothingly, as she guided him out of the chamber and down a narrow, metal lined hall he didn’t recognize. “I’m taking you to them right now. They’re already back in your room. Rachel was soon leading him through halls he recognized and before he knew it he was back in his room with Lee and Colin practically jumping on him with relieved joy. 

After almost ten minutes of just hold each other, Jensen finally pulled back to take in the changes in his friends. Colin had shot up in height what must’ve been 2 inches, and his body, though still slim, had a more leanly muscled build. Gone was the gawky, bony teenager that used to hunch over and try to make himself smaller whenever there were other people in his vicinity.

Lee’s transformation seemed even more noticeable to Jensen’s eyes. His formally bald head, which Lee had admitted to them before that he shaved every day to mask his receding hairline, now had a full head of close-cropped, dark-brown curls. But the changes to his body was also quite noteworthy. He still had the strong, wide shoulders but the excess bulk built up from years of obsessive workouts in a gym were gone. His muscles were still there, but more softly sculpted, not so harshly drawn or bulging on his also taller frame. He looked more like his physical build had come naturally and not through harsh diets and strict workout regimens.

“You guys look amazing! Whoever you pick as your Alphas better know how lucky they are to have you.” Jensen said, fighting back the sting of tears at the back of his eyes.

As Jensen was taking in their changes, the other two were doing the same for Jensen. Both of his friends wearing the same awestruck expression as their eyes took him in.

“Is it that bad?” he asked them, voice rough with trepidation.

Colin and Lee looked at each other in astonishment, then Lee grabbed Jensen by the shoulders and turned him toward the bathroom, even as Colin rolled his eyes and Rachel giggled.

Lee closed the door behind him, helped a protesting Jensen out of his jumpsuit until he was standing in nothing but a pair of cotton boxers. He then turned Jensen towards the full length mirror attached to the back of the door.

Jensen stared in shock at his new body. His hands slowly coming up to rest on his chest. His eyes roved in shock and wonder over his own body and then came to rest on the smiling face of Lee standing behind him.

“I still have bowlegs.” He said.

Out in the room, Colin looked at Rachel with a raised brow when gales of laughter came through the closed door of the bathroom.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Later, Jensen pushed open the door to the Infirmary and took a second to look around the darkened room. He soon spotted Ruth seated at her desk in the corner, the lamp and the computer she was working on providing the only light in the large room.

Letting the door swing shut behind him, he cleared his throat to get her attention then walked slowly up to the desk.

“Hello Jensen. You’re looking very bonnie today. Have you eaten yet? It’s very important that you do.”

“Yes, ma’am. I have.”

“What can I do for you?”

“I just… wanted to say… uh, I’m sorry about Molly. I didn’t know her but she gave her life for me and… and I just wanted you to know how grateful I am to her.”

“Molly was a sweet young Beta but also very dedicated to her job and reacted as any good, honest and brave Were would have in that situation. Justice for your attack and her death was more than paid for. Elder Jared saw to it.”

“Yes, I heard. I know it’s wrong to say ill of the dead… but, I’m glad he’s gone for good. I just wish Molly hadn’t been dragged into it. If Sunder hadn’t wanted me so bad, or if I wasn’t here at all, maybe she’d still be alive.”

“Now, stop that! Sunder made his choices. None of this is your fault, love. Don’t ever think that.”

Jensen tried to fight back the tears building again in his eyes. Ruth saw his eyes glimmering like wet gems and rose hastily from her seat and moved around her desk to take him into her arms. Jensen felt ridiculous being held in the arms of the tiny woman but at the same time her loving nature reminded him so much of his own mother that he took comfort from her embrace and obvious concern for him.

“Now, now, love… the Courting will be starting tonight. You don’t want to greet your suitors with red and puffy eyes do you?”

Jensen laughed softly as he wiped at his eyes and strove to get a hold of himself. “N-no I don’t. I wanna make a good impression.”

“It’s nice to see you no longer fighting being Omega and finding a Mate.”

“The Dorm Mothers brought in some Omegas to talk to us and explain about our bodies and the changes we’ve gone through. They also explained about our Heats and what to expect when mating with an Alpha. Two of them had their children with them. I… they were so beautiful but I still don’t know if I wanna have kids right away. I’m still in High School, and I was really looking forward to going to college. And then there’s Colin! He’s so young.”

“This is what the Courting ritual is all about. It’s not just a chance for you to get to know the Alphas but for them to get to know you.”

Jensen ran a hand through his hair and turned as Ruth began guiding him back towards the door. “But people lie all the time. I know a mated pair can’t lie to each other, but what about before the mating? What if Jar… I mean, my Alpha says he’s ok with me finishing high school and going on to college but changes his mind after?”

“Dearling, you don’t understand it, yet, but when an Alpha cares for his Omega there is practically nothing he wouldn’t do for or give his Omega.”

“But how do you know if he really cares and means what he says to me.”

Ruth shot Jensen a rueful smile as they stepped out of the Infirmary doors and came to a stop right outside the Infirmary. “Just as with everything in life, my dear, you just have to trust your gut. Trust your instincts. Especially your new instincts and senses. That’s all any of us can do when dealing with others.”

Jensen sighed but smiled appreciatively at the Beta. “I guess. Thanks Doc.”

“No problem, dear. Now, back to the business of the Omega Run. Have you been issued your charge card and told that you can go out and do some shopping for some clothing and anything else you might need? Nobody wants to be courted wearing these boring old jumpsuits.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“So go and get to it. And try to have some fun. Courting will start as soon as the Mall opens. Only your suitors are allowed to approach you as you wander about. Some may invite you to eat or drink with them or even just to go off to a secluded area to talk, but your Beta guard will be with you at all times. Any Alpha that tries to take more than they’re allowed will lose their spot in the Battles and be kicked out of the Mall. But seeing as how word about Sunder’s swift and decisive judgement was dealt with, I doubt anyone else here would dare step out of line.”

“I’m still not sure exactly what happened to him. No one will tell me.”

“He was killed, Jensen.” Ruth answered with a slight snarl of anger. Jensen flinched and took a step back. “Beheaded by Elder Jared.”

She seemed to finally notice Jensen’s trepidation and smiled reassuringly at him. “Aw sweetling. You have nothing to fear from me. It’s the way of Weres. Our Pack Laws are in place for the safety of us all. You included. I just wish that piece of excrement was still alive so I could kill him again. I had to call Molly’s family and tell them what happened to her before word reached them. It was a very unpleasant and heartbreaking task.”

Jensen felt a wash of guilt flow through him again. Noticing it, Ruth pulled the teen into her slight arms and hugged him. “It was not your fault, sweet boy. Please know that no one blames you for any of it.”

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Jensen nodded against her shoulder then pulled back and made a visible effort to control his emotions.

Ruth smiled at him again and cupped his cheek with one small hand. “Now go with your friends. Enjoy your shopping. Later, you will get to finally get the chance to meet your suitors face to face, and without a piece of glass between ye. Have fun, my dear.”

Jensen smiled gratefully at her then turned and walked towards the stairs, intent on finding Lee and Colin.

When he reached the top of the stairs, Rachel was waiting for him. She smiled warmly at him as she walked up and slung an arm across his shoulders. “You okay?” she asked.

Jensen nodded shakily, but smiled at her.

“I’ll be your Chaperone tonight. You ready to get your shopping on?”

Jensen laughed weakly, but nodded.

“First, I was wondering if you’d like to call your parents first? Let them know you’re alive and okay. I’m sure they’re worried sick about you.”

“They probably are. But I don’t know what to say to them. Can I even go back to them once this is all over? I mean, what if I find a… um, mate? Will he allow me to go back home?”

“Allow you? Honey, I don’t know who you’ve been talking to but your Alpha Mate is not your keeper. You will still be your own person and not even your Mate can force you to do something you don’t want to do or keep you from going wherever you want to. In fact, most Alphas go out of their way to please their mates, and vice versa. It is a partnership hon, not a slave and master thing.”

“I think I’d rather wait until all this is over and I know where I stand at the end of it all.”

“Okay. That’s fine. Whatever you think is right. Now, let’s get the rest of your little pack and get going! We’ve got some charge cards just screaming to be taken advantage of!”

Jensen laughed and walked with her towards his room.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

_Nearly three hours later…_

Jensen dropped tiredly into his seat in the Food Court. His multitude of purchases he’d made piled at his feet and taking up the seat next to him. Rachel sat in the chair on the other side of his purchases while Lee and Colin took up two of the seat across from them; their purchases taking up the chairs beside them as well.

Colin stared at his pile of shopping bags then turned back to Rachel with wide eyes.

All three of them had also opted to ditch their jumpsuits and wear one of the many outfits they’d bought themselves.

Colin had on a brown, long sleeved button-up and dark wash skinny jeans with white socks and trainers on his feet. He’d also had the longer hair that had grown when he’d Turned trimmed and he looked very handsome and had a new air of maturity about him.

Lee had gone for a V-neck magenta cardigan and tan slacks that fit him like a second skin and brown men’s loafers on his feet. At the salon he’d had them trim his hair as well and the beautician had put some product in his hair to tame his curls. Lee looked so hot that Jensen thought he’d happily choose Lee as his mate if the man were an Alpha. When he said as much, Lee blushed profusely while everyone else laughed.

With a bemused expression on his face, Colin leaned in and whispered so that only their group could hear him. “I had so much fun. I’ve never been able to buy my own clothes before. And definitely not cool clothes like these. Thanks so much, and to Katie and Kathryin, too. You guys really know how to shop.”

“You’re very welcome, sweety.” Rachel laughed then reached out to lightly ruffle his hair. “Shopping is so much more fun when you’re not the one paying for it.”

Lee leaned over to hug Colin with one arm, smiling affectionately down at the 15-year-old.

Just then, Felicia and two other Betas stepped up to them and smiled warmly at the group.

“Hey Fel.” Rachel greeted her, then nodded at the other two Betas who nodded back.

“Hey Rach… gentlemen.” Jensen and his friends smiled back at her. “We’re here to take your purchases back to your room for you, if you’d like.”

Rachel straightened up in her seat, her eyes shooting behind them as she grinned, knowingly.

Jensen, Lee and Colin smiled happily at the thought of not having to carry all their bags again and thanked the women profusely.

“Right on time, Fel. I believe the Mall just opened for regular business.” Rachel grinned, mischievously.

Felicia and her assistant grinned simultaneously as they swooped in and began collecting the bags. Making sure to keep each Omega’s bags together to avoid mix ups when they delivered it to their rooms. Rachel rose from her seat and Jensen looked at her quizzically. “Are you leaving?”

“Nope, just moving over to sit with Katie and Kathryn.” She said, nodding at a nearby table where the other two Chaperones were sitting.

“Why?” asked Colin and Lee at the same time.

“Because… darlings. The Mall is open. Let the Courtships commence.” She said in a playful, dramatic tone. She then nodded in the direction Felicia and her helpers had taken.

All three Omegas looked and saw three Alphas stepping aside to let the burdened Betas by before turning to smile hopefully at Jensen and his friends. Rachel had by then left them and went to sit with the other Chaperones.

All three Omegas smiled when they recognized Ty, Hugo and Brock.

“Hi.” Ty said, when the three Alphas stepped up to their table.

Jensen, Lee and Colin greeted them back.

“May we join you three?” Hugo asked, his dark intense gaze fixed on Lee.

The big man actually blushed! But he nodded the same time as Colin and Jensen did.

Brock sat by Colin’s side, Hugo sat across from Lee and Ty stepped around the table to sit by Jensen.

“Did you have a good time shopping?” Brock asked Colin, his eyes seeming to drink in Colin’s new look.

“You all look wonderful.” Said Hugo, voice deep and raspy. He may have included all the Omegas in his statement but his eyes were glued to Lee the entire time.

Still, all three of them blushed.

Ty smiled at Jensen when the teen tried to duck his head to hide his blush.

“You really do look amazing. But I always knew you would.” Ty said softly, reaching out to tip Jensen’s face up with a gentle finger under his chin.

“No touching unless asked first and approved by the Omega.” Rachel called over in a stern tone.

Ty chuckled embarrassedly and pulled his hand away. “Ok, sorry.” He called out to Rachel, then looked down at Jensen. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Jensen smiled at the handsome blue-eyed Alpha.

After taking a leisurely stroll around the Food Court to see what foods were available, everyone ordered what they wanted to eat and went back to their tables to eat their meals.

Afterwards, Hugo, Ty and Brock were moved off by the Chaperones and more Alphas joined the Omegas. All three of them bearing two kinds of ice cream desserts.

After that, the three Omegas were so stuffed they turned down the next group of Alphas’ offer to buy them coffees or more drinks. So, they just sat there and talked to them. Each Omega trying to get a feel for the Alphas hoping to mate them.

After the 4th group came and went, Jensen noticed that every time one of the Chaperones announced the approach of a new batch of Alphas, his heartrate would pick up and he’d get all tense.

It wasn’t until after the 6th trio of Alphas that Jensen realized he was looking a certain Alpha. With the exception of Ty, who’d been the perfect gentleman and oh-so-easy to talk to, Jensen wasn’t feeling any attraction to the other Alphas and he was growing increasingly nervous and discouraged every time a new batch of Alphas didn’t contain Jared in it.

When the 6th batch walked off Jensen sighed, sadly.

“What’s wrong, Jen?” Lee asked.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s NOT nothing if it has you sighing like that.”

“It’s just… I thought Jared wanted me. But I think maybe he doesn’t like the way I Turned out. Maybe he withdrew his token, too?”

“Jenny, you still have more Alphas to meet. Don’t count him out, yet.” Said Colin, reassuringly.

“Yeah, okay. You’re right. I’m better now. Thanks guys.”

“No problem. Heads up, here come more hotties.” Colin giggled.

“Colin!” Lee chuckled. “Behave.”

“Yes, Dad.” Colin said. Without an ounce of amusement and without hesitation.

Lee jerked, eyes shooting to Colin in shock and confusion. He shook himself out of it as the incoming Alphas stepped up to introduce themselves.

After that batch, Lee was told that all of his Alphas had shown and there were no more. He opted to return to the Dorm with Kathryn to try to call his wife again.

When Colin was done three more batches, he opted to sit with the Chaperones after getting himself a milkshake from one of the vendors. He stated it was to give Lee more time alone to talk to his wife and he wanted to wait for Jensen, anyways. And then there were only singular Weres approaching.

When he was finally told that he only had two more to go, it was nearing midnight and the closing of the mall. Jensen was so so sure that Jared had withdrawn and it left him feeling empty and cold. He could barely muster a smile for his 2nd to last Alpha and the Alpha spent a mere 10 minutes with him before apologizing and stating that he didn’t think they’d be a good match and told Jensen he’d be pulling out his bid.

“This is useless! No one _I_ want ever wants _me_!” Jensen cried as he jumped up from his seat and rushed to leave the Food Court. Rachel and Colin chased after him, while Katie rushed to keep up with Colin, her charge.

Jensen was just leaving the Food Court when he heard his name being called out from further down the hall. He came to a stop where he was and frantically wiped at the few stray tears that had escaped him, when he spotted Ty heading his way.

“Hi Ty.” He said weakly.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah! I’m fine, just been a long day is all.”

“I understand how that is. I had another question for you, earlier, but lost the nerve to ask it. Then I decided I needed to man up a bit and ask it before I regretted it for the rest of my life.” He said, the apples of his cheeks and the back of his neck turned red as Ty shuffled from foot to foot with nervous energy.

“Oh. Um, okay. What’s the question?”

“May I give you a kiss?”

Jensen’s eyes widened slightly, his jaw dropping as he blushed just as brightly as Rachel choked back a snort and Colin giggled.

“Um, never mind. That’s too much. I’m sorry.” Ty rushed to say. Remorseful for having embarrassed Jensen.

Shooting Rachel an admonitory look, Jensen smiled brightly at Ty. “Um, yes… you, um… you may.”

A bright smile of joy wreathed Ty’s face as the big man leaned in and planted a soft kiss to Jensen’s lush, warm lips. Their lips moved together in what Jensen, despite his lack of experience, could tell was an awkward kiss that had no heat for either of them.

Jensen pulled away first and then just looked at Ty, biting his bottom lip in confusion. He’d found the Alpha attractive from the first moment he’d seen him but if Jensen had a sibling, he imagined this was what it would feel like to kiss one of them. It was a nice kiss but there were definitely no sparks between them.

“Uh, thank you. But something tells me you’re thinking the same thing I am.”

Jensen gave him a small smile then shrugged.

“No use fooling ourselves, huh?”

“Guess not. It’s not that you’re not attractive, cos’ you really, really are.” Jensen rushed to say. “And I really like you, Ty.”

“It’s alright, kid. Sometimes there’s just no chemistry. It happens. I’ll be pulling my bid but I’d really like to stay friends if you do.”

“I do!”

Ty smiled then leaned in to give Jensen a kiss on the cheek then turned to leave. “Good luck with the rest of the Run. See ya around, beautiful.”

Jensen smiled wistfully as he watched the Alpha walking away with a dejected slump to his broad shoulders.

“I’m sorry I laughed.” Rachel said, sincerity plain on her face. “Ty’s a good guy and has been looking for a mate for a very long time. I think he was really hoping he’d found it in you.”

“I hope he’ll be okay.”

Rachel pat Jensen’s shoulder reassuringly just as a deep voice spoke from behind them.

“Good evening Jensen, Colin and ladies.”

The two Omegas and their Chaperones whipped around to find Jared standing a few feet away. A pleasant smile on his face. He was dressed in a royal blue button down shirt with silver pin-striping tucked into dark-wash jeans that molded his ‘legs-for-miles’ perfectly, black belt and shiny black dress shoes.

Jensen suddenly felt as if it was a harder to breathed and there was a churning heat bubbling slowly in his gut.

“He knows my name!” Colin breathed out, in awe.

Jared smiled slightly in amusement, his dimples winking briefly before his gaze turned to settle on Jensen.

Feeling Jared’ gaze on him as if it were a physical touch, Jensen inhaled deeply to try and regain some of his composure. With that deep inhale, Jensen was hit with a flood of indescribably delicious and amazing scents.

He could smell dark chocolate, caramel, something even sweeter – then as an aftertaste,his and new and improved sense of smell picked up the scent of a forest right after a rainstorm and… and… what was that? Clean laundry fresh out of the dryer. Jensen’s favorite scent in the whole world.

Jensen stared at Jared in shock as all the wonderful scents bombarded him, making him dizzy with an indefinable yearning for what, he had no idea. Before he knew he was even going to do it, Jensen stepped right up in front of Jared and leaned in to push his face into the side of Jared’s neck. Inhaling deeply while humming and whimpering with pent up pleasure.

Jensen could feel and hear Jared rumbling so softly it was almost like a purr.

Jensen felt small hands latching onto his shoulders, trying to pull him away from Jared, from his Alpha! Jensen wasn’t having any of that! He turned and snarled at Rachel, acting purely on new instincts he’d never felt before.

The Beta snapped him on the nose with the flicking of one deft finger and scolded him. “Jensen! Behave! Because of Omega Run rules, Elder Jared is not allowed to touch you back. What you’re doing is not fair to him. You might as well douse him with kerosene and set him on fire.”

Jensen’s snarl melted away, the red haze that had descended over him fading as he took in Colin’s wide, shocked gaze and Rachel’s disapproving frown. When he turned to look back at Jared the big Alpha had his eyes closed, hands clenched at his sides and sweat beading at his temples, drops meandering down his cheeks and then down the long column of his strong neck pooling in the hollow at the base of his throat.

“It’s fine, Rachel.” Jared said calmly, eyes still closed. “I’m not offended or in any danger of losing control.” He then opened his eyes and gazed heatedly down at Jensen.

“You’re not mad?” Jensen asked.

“Not even a little bit, sweetheart.”

Jensen blushed then smiled with relief and then looked up at Jared with a look in his eyes Jared couldn’t seem to place. Jensen opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again, the color in his cheeks deepening. 

“What is it, dear one?” Jared asked, intrigued.

Jensen bit his bottom lip then gave a forced laugh. “Nothing, Alpha. It was nothing.”

“Jensen.” Jared said, soothingly. “First off, please call me Jared. Secondly, you can say whatever you want to me. I will always listen to you.”

Jensen chewed on his bottom lip as he stared at Jared with trepidation. He then squared his shoulders and gathered his courage. 

“Jared…” he said, the bigger Were closing his eyes briefly as if savoring the sound of his name on Jensen’s tongue. The teen faltered a bit at seeing that, then pushed on determinedly.

“Jared…” Jensen repeated. “May I give you a kiss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks again to my sister from another mister, cyncitymojo. It's kinda scary how just 10 minutes of chatting with her, talking over plots and other random shit, can inspire me so much!  
> Thanks for always making time for me, Cynful! Love ya!


	9. SHIFTING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared finally connect... sort of. Lee and Colin bare their souls and all three experience shifting for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual, but as some of you might now know, I joined a comm called the [Sunday Morning Porn Club (SMPC)](https://smpc.livejournal.com) and had to scramble to get my first entry written and posted. If all works out, I can almost guarantee that there will be a new fic from me at least every 2 months now.

Jensen vaguely registered the soft gasps from Colin and Rachel, the two obviously shocked at his audacity. Jensen immediately regretted saying anything when Jared’s eyes flared golden, eyes narrowing as his gaze intensified.

Jensen suddenly felt as if he couldn’t catch his breath. He licked his suddenly dry lips, and rubbed his sweaty palms against the material of his jeans. His mind worked frantically as he fought the urge to run and babbled apologies at the Alpha.

“I-I’m sorry. Was that too much? I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“You have nothing to apologize for, beautiful.” Jared interrupted, his deep, vibrant voice sending chills up Jensen’s spine. “I was just taken by surprise.”

Losing the battle against his nerves, Jensen began wringing his hands worriedly as he rushed to explain himself. “I’m sorry. I just, this is all just so new to me. I’ve never done this – I mean, of course I’ve never done this, you can’t be turned into a Were multiple times, at least, I don’t think you can. I mean I’ve never had to interact with someone who likes me and who I like back, not trying to assume anything but you did bid for me so I assume you like me, and since Ty kissed me I thought it would be okay to ask you, but if I offended you or if you think I’m some kind of slut-skank who goes around asking for kisses all the time, I….”

Jensen stuttered to a halt when Jared was suddenly right there, in his space, huge hands cradling his face as he stared deep into Jensen’s shocked gaze. Jensen nervously licked his lips again and Jared’s gaze dropped to his mouth. Jensen saw the intimidating Alpha’s nostrils flare as he scented Jensen, a hungry growl rumbling from deep in his large chest.

“I can smell him on you.” Jared growled, possessively. “You let him kiss you.”

“Y-yes, I did. B-but I’m glad I did.”

Jared growled, again. “You favor him?”

“No, but…”

“Good! Because I will destroy him at the Battles tonight.”

“No, um… I-I’m only glad we kissed because of the Battles. We’re just friends. We realized we’re not meant to mate. We had no chemistry, no attraction to each other so he pulled out of the bidding.”

“Even better. I would not have enjoyed seeing you weep for him, my Omega.”

Jensen swallowed hard, his pulse raced even more when Jared leaned in closer until his lips were hovering over Jensen’s; the teen’s plush, pink lips quivering with anticipation.

Jared suddenly pulled back and turned to look down at his own arm. Jensen followed his gaze and saw Rachel’s trembling hand clamped tightly on Jared’s forearm. When Jensen looked at Rachel he could see the fear in her gaze but a determined set to her jaw, her whole body tense.

“I apologize, Elder, but _no one_ is allowed to touch an Omega without explicit permission from the Omega. He asked for a kiss only.”

Jensen felt Jared’s hold loosening even as the Elder began an apology of his own.

“I give him permission to touch me in any way he wants!” Jensen found himself blurting out. His face flaming red at how desperate he must’ve sounded.

Rachel’s hand dropped and she stepped away as Jared turned to look back at Jensen, his hold on Jensen’s face returning. One hand trailed along the side of the boy’s neck, along his shoulder and then slid down his back; molding the firm terrain of the boy’s new firm and lightly muscled back.

Jared’s large hand settled on the small of Jensen’s back and pulled the teen in closer as Jared’s soft, yet firm lips settled over Jensen’s. The older Were moaned softly as he tasted the unique sweetness of the newly turned Omega.

The heat of Jared’s body seemed to reach out and wrap Jensen in its ambiance, lighting up parts of Jensen he never even knew he had. When Jared’s hot tongue danced along the seam of his lips asking for entrance, Jensen opened willingly, moaning softly when Jared took immediate advantage and swept his tongue into the dark, sweet recesses of Jensen’s innocent mouth.

Jared’s tongue explored every ridge and curve, tracing along Jensen’s palate and teeth as if trying to memorize it. When his tongue slipped along Jensen’s and began twining and twisting, Jensen’s knees weakened. The hot, slick motion of it making Jensen quiver. If it weren’t for Jared’s hold on him, Jensen was pretty sure he would’ve slid right through the big man’s hold and landed in a puddle on the floor.

When Jared began pulling back, it seemed to be with a great deal of reluctance, Jensen’s lips trying to follow his. Jared lingered a little bit longer, running his lips over Jensen’s, giving little pecks before finally pulling away and stepping back. He kept his large hands on Jensen’s shoulders to make sure he was steady on his feet before finally letting go. Jensen fought to hold back a whimper of displeasure.

Jared’s gaze blazed hotter when Jensen licked his lower lip as if trying to recapture and savor Jared’s taste. Jensen unaware of how his own eyes were now blazing with hunger and need. Like two glowing emeralds framed by thick, impossibly long lashes.

“Oh, how you tempt me, beautiful one.” He said, voice deep and raspy. “But we have to stop now or I’ll be breaking my own law and claiming you here and now.”

“You like how I Turned out?” Jensen asked, hesitantly.

“I do. But I wanted you even before you Turned.”

Jensen scoffed.

Sensing Jensen’s skepticism, Jared reached out to cup his jaw with one large, callused palm. “Did I and so many others not prove that already for you? I was told that out of all the Omegas you received the most bids.”

Jensen gawked mildly, his ‘fat brain’, as he’d started calling it, still having trouble believing anyone could want him, let alone the many Jared was talking about. Jared wanting him as much as he claimed before Jensen had even Turned was the hardest thing to believe – but as he gazed up into the warm hazel eyes of the Elder Were, Jensen felt his doubts begin to melt away.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jensen woke to what felt like a huge weight dropping on him, smothering him. Gasping in shock, Jensen’s eyes shot open staring uncomprehendingly up at a grinning Colin. The young boy was draped over Jensen’s chest, bouncing excitedly and babbling incoherently.

“Wha-what’s going on?! Ungh! Get off me, twerp!”

“Today’s the Battles, sleephead! We’re gonna see a bunch of _werewolves_ fighting! I hope it’s as cool as it is in the movies! Werewolves fighting over US! How fuckin’ cool is that, Jenny?!”

“Quit calling me Jenny, you brat!”

“Language!” Lee scolded sleepily from under the covers across the room from them.

“Sorry.” Colin called out as loudly as he could. “But come ON, you two! Aren’t you excited at all?! GET UUUPPP!” the boy whined as he bounced on Jensen again.

Jensen shoved the younger teen off him then rolled to face the wall, jamming his pillow firmly under his cheek and clamping his eyes firmly shut. “Go away. Sleepy.”

Colin climbed back on top again, then jammed his face into the side of Jensen’s head. “You sure you’re sleepy or were you dreaming about a certain long-haired Alpha?”

“Colin.” Jensen grumbled in warning.

Colin pushed up to turn and look at Lee who was at that moment pushing his covers back and rising to sit on the edge of his bed, rubbing at his eyes.

“You should’ve seen it, Lee. It was like watching one of those rom-coms. I kept expecting one of Jensen’s legs to pop up at the knee, or for Jared to sweep him into his arms and bend him backwards like those chicks on the covers of trashy romance novels.”

Jensen suddenly flipped over and with a roar he pushed Colin off his bed and onto the plush carpeting on the floor, following him to land on the smaller, yet wiry teen. They were soon rolling and tussling about on the floor.

“Too early for this shit.” Lee grumbled, as he stepped over them and made his way to the bathroom.

When he came out ten minutes later toweling his hair dry, Colin jumped up from where he and Jensen had collapsed tiredly on the floor and rushed past Lee to claim the bathroom next.

“Not fair!” Jensen whined.

“You snooze, you lose!” Colin called back, laughing as he slammed the door shut.

Just then, a knock came at their main door and Lee moved to open it. Rachel, Katie and Kathryn stood there, smiles bright, Kathryn’s melting into a confused grin as she took in Jensen laying on the floor, his hair and night clothes in a rumpled mess.

“Morning, gentlemen!” Rachel said. “We’ve got a full day ahead of us, today. Where’s Colin?”

When Colin rejoined them, the three Omegas joined the three Betas in the seating area as Katie began reading from the sheet of paper she held in her hands.

“First up on the schedule today is the gym. After that, all of you have a meeting with Alaina and Amanda. Then you’ll have some free time in the Mall or here in the Dorm to talk to your suitors again, if you so choose. Battles begin tonight 8 sharp, in the Arena.”

“What are we gonna do at the Gym?” Jensen asked.

“Why do we need to meet with Alaina and Amanda?” asked Lee, at the same time.

Rachel held up one hand to forestall any more questions. “We’re going to the Gym to teach you about your new abilities now that you’re Were. You will also be trying your first shift and learning how to control it.”

All three Omegas gasped.

“Wow.” Lee murmured. “Shifting.”

“A-are you sure we’re ready for that now?” asked Jensen.

“You are Were now. Did you forget?” asked Kathryn, a soft smile on her face.

“I don’t know about Lee and Colin, but I sort of shut out that whole part of the Turning in my head, somehow. It’s kinda scary to think about shifting. I mean, willsd we be able to control ourselves? What if I hurt someone?”

Lee and Colin nodded, the two obviously having had the same doubts and fears as Jensen. Now that they were talking about it, Lee could now see how they had unconsciously avoided the topic until now.

“We do have strong instincts, but it’s not as it is portrayed in movies and books. We have complete control over our shifts if we practice it regularly. Which is what we will teach you in the Gym.”

“As for your meeting with the bosses, Amanda and Alaina, it’s to discuss what you want to do about your former lives, and how they can help you to do it.”

Colin pushed into Lee’s side, seeking comfort as his formerly happy expression melted into worry and fear. Lee wrapped his arms around Colin and looked worriedly down at the young boy. “I don’t wanna go back to the Millers. I won’t!”

Jensen moved closer to wrap his arms around both of his friends. “No one’s gonna force you to do anything you don’t want to, Colin.”

“You sure about that?” Lee rumbled, talking to Jensen but his suddenly glowing eyes staring challengingly at the three women. “It’s not like they gave us the choice of coming here and being Turned in the first place.”

“Lee!” Katie exclaimed, sounding hurt. “There was no other way! It’s not like one of can just knock on your door and say ‘Hi, you have a rare gene that makes you a viable candidate for Werewolf Turning and ensure our race’s survival by bearing litters of puppies! Sound good? Okay? Let’s go!”

Lee scowled, jaw set stubbornly.

“Our system may not be perfect, but it usually gives the human time to learn all they can about Weres and to accept that they can never go back to their old lives. I’m sorry you three had less time than the others did, but as it was said earlier, Jensen was a last minute addition and you and Colin were lucky finds along the way. Just know that if WE hadn’t found and Turned you, another Omega Run or Goddess forbid, a rogue Were, would have!”

“I’m 44 years old! I was fine all this time until you guys TOOK me!” Lee insisted, eyes blazing with frustration and pent up anger.

“You were lucky! A rare case!”

“So you say!” he snarled at her, calming when Colin leaned further into him, his slim arms coming around to lock around Lee’s waist in a tight hug.

“Lee? I thought you were okay with all this now?” Colin asked in a trembling voice. “Did you change your mind?”

“No, buddy. It’s just… I still very much want a child. I want a child so badly. I just always thought I’d be doing it with Lacey. She’s been my life for so long. We’ve gone through so much together. I don’t know if I can do this without her. I don’t know if I can do this alone.”

“Lee.” Rachel spoke, voice soothing and calm. “Your mate would die before leaving you or his pups, his children. You won’t be alone. Did none of your suitors appeal to you?”

“Y-yes, Hugo is great… b-but… Lacey has been my partner for over ten years! I feel like I’m betraying her. She hasn’t called back since the first time we talked. I think she’s gonna leave me.”

“What exactly did you tell her?” asked Jensen, curiosity getting the best of him. “I mean, you didn’t tell her about the Weres or anything, right?”

“No, I was coached on what to say. She thinks I’m part of some experiment to make men capable of carrying a child to term. She’s supposed to call me back the next morning using the number of the burner phone they gave me but she never called.”

“What are you gonna do then, Lee?”

“Well, I was thinking I’d hold off on mating for a while. I’ve been so focused on being able to have a child at all, that I was kinda rushing into it I think. Maybe Lacey will change her mind later, but for now, I’d just like to focus on my new life.”

“I don’t wanna get mated, too.” Colin said. “At least, not right now.”

Jensen leaned back to stare incredulously down at the boy. “But I thought you were so sure about Brock? That he would win and you would mate right away?”

Colin’s face flamed red as he stuttered. “I… I do like Brock. B-b-but I’m just a kid! I don’t know if I’m ready to have a kid or kids. One of the other Omegas said that all Omegas usually have more than one pup. We’re so fertile, he said. He even met an Omega that had 4 pups at one time!”

The three Betas nodded in agreement. “He’s right. It’s another reason why Omegas are so treasured. They usually have 2 or more pups at a time and that fecundity is what has kept our race from dying out.”

“Colin, what about you? Have you no family we can contact?”

“No, I was abandoned when I was a baby. I grew up in the system. Last place I lived was with the Millers and like I said, I’d rather live out on the streets starving than to go back there.”

“What did they do to you, Col?” Jensen asked, dreading the answer.

“It wasn’t my foster parents, Greg and Lisa, themselves, well, not really. It was their daughter, Marla, that still lived with them. She’s like six years older than me, and I hate her!”

“What did Marla do to you?”

“Started when I was 13. She kept touching me in bed, at night. She’d force me to get hard and then climb on… she’d… but I didn’t want to! I didn’t want to, Jensen, but she said no one would believe me! She said my jizz inside her would prove I liked it and no one would believe I didn’t do it if she accused me of raping her. I cried and begged her to leave me alone but she wouldn’t!”

Colin was sobbing heartbreakingly by then. Lee and Jensen were holding him tight as Katie and Rachel sat with stony expressions and Kahtrying paced the room with angry, indignant strides.

“A year ago, she tried to make me do the same thing with her friends. All of them were drunk or high and they wouldn’t stop touching me. I ran to Greg and Lisa and told them everything. Marla was right. They didn’t believe me. Lisa even slapped me for ‘lying’ about her precious daughter. They said they were calling CPS in the morning to take me back so that night, I ran away. I’ve lived on the streets ever since. Please guys, don’t let them send me back!”

Lee’s and Jensen’s eyes were both glowing now.

“I’ll rip the throats out of anyone who tries!” Jensen snarled.

The adults all nodded in agreement.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

When Jensen finally fully shifted, his jumpsuit fully disintegrating off his body, everyone else in the Gym clapped. When he immediately flashed back into human form, now stark naked, his face flamed in embarrassment as he rushed to turn towards a softly chuckling Rachel who was holding out a robe for him. Her laughter more affectionate than mocking.

Jensen held the large robe around him, not bothering to slip his arms into the sleeves. “If you other Weres shift as often as you say you do, how do you guys not mind being bare-assed naked in front of each other all the time?” Jensen asked, fighting to control the blush still riding high on his cheeks.

Rachel laughed, staring up at Jensen adoringly. “Sweety, we’re not as body conscious as humans are. Main reason why we provide jumpsuits and robes and other cover-ups here is because we know for you newly turned, nudity is still a thing.”

“Really?”

Rachel nodded.

Bitting his bottom lip, Jensen dredged up what confidence he’d learned since Turning had given him his near-perfect body (damned bowlegs and freckles!) and dropped the robe. He turned back to face the semicircle of observers sitting on the gym mats in the center of the large and spacious gym. He wanted to cringe when he saw some were averting their gazes uncomfortably, other continued to observe without expression, but the ones that really discomforted Jensen were those that were openly admiring him. Both male and female. Jensen didn’t think he’d ever get used to that.

Dismissing his audience from his mind, Jensen concentrated on the task set by Rachel. He managed to shift back into his Were form much faster and this time he found it easy to hold the form. He then turned to the large, free standing full length mirror nearby and looked at his new form.

He was massive! At least to his eyes he was. His entire body was covered in a reddish-brown fur with black fur on his muzzle, ears, forearms and legs. The rest of him was a shiny coppery hue that Jensen found quite pretty. When he leaned closer he saw some light brown spots decorating his muzzle and looking down, his back legs were decidedly bowlegged too. The Were staring back at him in the mirror sighed resignedly.

“I know you’re huffing about your freckles and legs again. But seriously Jenny… I think you’re adorable!” Colin said, coming to stand beside him. Another Omega had by then taken Jensen’s place next to Rachel, listening to her advice on how to summon his Were form.

Jensen turned to follow Colin as the boy shed his own robe and shifted into his smaller, yet sleek cinnamon brown-furred form. The two walked to the side of the Gym where a massive climbing system was set up. The floors, walls and ceiling were covered in varying textures from rough to smooth and in-between. There were sections for standard climbing and also sections without built-in handholds for the more advanced climbers.

As Jensen looked around in awe, he saw that even the ceilings had handholds and craggy surfaces, as well as pipes and railings for those in human and Were form to climb and traverse. There were platforms suspended from the ceiling for rest spots but they were few and far between. The system stretched across the entire ceiling of the massive Gym. With small sections of climbing walls all around the perimeter of the cavernous space; obviously set there for climbers to access the ceiling system.

Jensen was both intimidated and excited about the course. He’d watched people climbing crazy places like this on TV and always wondered if he would ever be able to do it, too. Now he was getting his chance.

Katie walked up to them and smiled as she took in Jensen’s Were form.

“I knew you’d be as gorgeous in your fur as you are without it.” She winked.

Jensen could feel the skin on his face, under his fur, reddening. (Werewolves can blush. Huh.)

“Stop.” Jensen grumbled, his ears flattening at the sound of his gravelly, raspy voice.

He stared at Katie with shock, as she broke out in giggles. “Don’t worry about it. All our voices deepen and roughen in Were form. But each voice is still distinctive, you’ll soon get used to it and even be able to pick up the nuances of certain individuals as you get to know the. She smiled reassuringly at him.

“Lots of changes.” He said, trying out his voice again.

Just then, a massive sandy-furred body dropped right in front of them, its feet hitting the wooden floor with a loud bang. Colin yipped and jumped behind Jensen, whimpering. Without conscious thought, Jensen’s body bowed down into a defensive pose, muscled arms stretching out to either side of him, large razor-tipped claws on each hand lengthening until they were fully extended as Jensen snarled and snapped at the intruder who had dared to scare Colin.

Suddenly, standing in the place of the big light-furred Were was a laughing Justin Hartley. “Gotcha!” he crowed, playfully.

Before Jensen or Colin could say or do anything in response, an even bigger Were dropped to the ground behind him, it’s movements so graceful and fluid, it barely made a sound as it landed. This one with midnight-black fur so deep it gave off blue highlights in the fluorescent lights in the gym. Stepped a bit closer to Justin’s back and gave a loud, thundering roar.

Justin screeched then dropped to the floor, trembling, neck bared in submission.

Colin and Jensen clutched each other as they laughed uproariously, Lee shifting out of his black-furred form to lean down and grin cheekily down at Justin. “Gotcha!” he said.

Jensen and Colin looked up when more laughter and chuffs came from above. The rest of the guys from their dorm, in Were and human forms were spread out along the ceiling. Some hanging from the ceiling others sitting on the platform right above them.

“Ha! That what you get, Hartley!” Chad called down. “Get off the ground idiot, and all of you get up here!”

Jensen and Colin ran for the nearest wall and began racing each other up it. Lee held out a large, claw tipped hand to Justin and helped the younger man to his feet. Justin smiled and then tweaked Lee’s nose. “Beat ya to the top!”

He ran to follow Jensen and Colin, shifting as he went.

Before Lee could follow suit, Kathryn called out to him from the door of the Gym. “Lee! Play time’s over. Amanda and Alaina are ready for you.”

Jensen and Colin paused in their climb to look back down at Lee.

Lee waved them on, in a deep, gravelly voice. “Go ahead, I’ll be fine. Have fun but be careful!”

The two younger Omegas nodded and continued their climb as Lee followed Kathryn out of the Gym.


	10. PAST & PRESENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee, Colin & Jensen get a chance to straighten out some issues from their past and learn more about their present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, gooey thanks to my puppy beta, cyncitymojo. Without you, this chapter would've been nothing but a hot mess.

Lee followed Kathryn as she led him through the first floor of the Mall. He smiled at some of the other Weres they passed when they smiled at him or greeted him by name. He was a bit dazed by all the attention.

Kathryn smiled back at him as she used her badge to open an electronically locked door marked as ‘EXECUTIVE OFFICES – EMPLOYEES ONLY’. “Not used to being so popular, huh?”

“How do they all know my name?”

“You gotta understand, Lee.” Kathryn explained as she opened the door for him to enter first and then began leading him again down a long, white featureless hall. “There are approximately only about a hundred thousand Weres living in Elder Jared’s region alone – and it is counted as one of the biggest regions in the entire world. The region that encompasses Asia being the only other region that’s larger.”

“Wow. Considering the world’s overall population that’s actually not that many.”

“Right. The humans far outnumber us, which is why most of our Laws center on keeping our presence a secret. Most of the careers Weres take up are usually to help keep our society safe from discovery. Others like those who facilitate the Omega Runs are focused on keeping our numbers from dropping dangerously low as it did in the past. Because not only were our numbers impacted by the wars and lawlessness, but inbreeding also took a toll on us. Less and less Betas were able to conceive, let alone carry to term. It took one man, one Were, to figure out that we were literally killing ourselves off by hunting and enslaving the Omegas. That was Elder Jared Padalecki.”

“Why didn’t he, or anyone else, step in before things got as dire as you said it did?”

“No one really knows Elder Jared’s history before he created the Council, he was a nomad that eschewed joining or creating a Pack of his own. He pretty much kept to himself and didn’t involve himself with the general population of Weres, preferring to live isolated in the wilds or among humans in large cities where a recluse could easily blend in.”

“He was alone for all those centuries?”

“Yes. It wasn’t until around the 1700s that he came out of hiding and started gathering the other Elders all over the world. Creating the High Council and all of them taking nearly a year to come to an agreement and to create the first set of Pack Laws. The Laws have grown and adapted according to the times and the needs of our society. Each Elder, with the exception of Jared, had large Packs of their own that swore to uphold and obey the Laws and helped the Elders to organize and spread the new world order. Because of Elder Jared though, in the new Laws were included rights and acceptance for all Omegas. Making them equals in our society, with strict punishments for any who violated the Laws – and when I say strict, I mean, death.”

Kathryn came to a stop in front of a large, finely carved door, a brass plate stating it was ‘Conference Room 1’.

“I’ll fill you in on the rest, later. Alaina is waiting for you inside.”

“Just one more thing, please. Jensen seems really taken with this Elder Jared and I can’t help worrying about him. He’s still so young no matter how brave a front he puts up.”

“It’s touching how much you care for those boys despite how short a time you’ve actually known them. What do you want to know?”

“What made Jared finally step into society, and why the special attention to Omegas?”

“Well, again, this was all so long ago most of it is speculation or stories passed down from generation to generation. But legend says that Jared was traversing the Himalayas and was somehow caught in a monstrous avalanche. An avalanche that would’ve killed most other Weres. But because of him being so ancient and strong, he endured for many hours on the side of that mountain – nearly every bone in his body was broken, he was exposed to the elements with no food or water. A group of Omegas who were in hiding nearby found him and took him in despite their fear of Alphas. They nursed him back to full health and after hearing all their life stories and growing to care for them, he decided to take action.”

“I had my doubts about your whole setup here from the start, and I understand why it’s done in the first place but I’m just not comfortable with many of the aspects about it.”

“But the way it's set up gives the Omega practically all the advantages! Omegas get to be courted properly instead of dragged off to some cave like the Rogues do. You get to see them battle so you can assess their strengths – AND they still get to decide if they will mate with the winner or not. Omegas are near worshipped these days and after all they’ve been through in the past, it’s only right.”

“Yes, you set it up so that the Omegas get treated fairly and give them the power to choose, but what about the humans?”

“What?”

“You talk about how far your society has come in acceptance and justice, but I’m sorry, your system is presumptive and a bit dictatorial. Maybe not with the Omegas but you certainly are with the humans you abduct and force into Turning.”

“B-but we do it so they will be safe! As humans they have no way of fighting off or escaping from a Rogue if one should attack them!”

“As I said. Presumptuous. Human Omegas and humans in general, are people with lives and dreams of their own. They can have a strength, an intelligence and survival instinct in them that can and has astounded many throughout history. For the continuity of the Were race, all of that is overlooked and you’ve convinced yourselves that you know what’s best for them.” Lee said softly to the visibly upset Beta.

Suddenly, the door to the Conference Room swung open and Lee and Kathryn turned to see Alaina standing in the doorway, face grim.

She sighed then smiled resignedly at Lee. “Very intelligent and astute argument, Mr. Rumohr. One that many have and still argue over. You and your wife seem to share the same mindset and gift for expressing yourselves. Thank you for bringing him so quickly, Kathryn. I’ll take it from here.”

Kathryn nodded weakly, then turned and walked off with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Lee stared at Alaina in confusion. “Wait, what? My wife?”

“Lee?” came a soft voice from behind Alaina.

The redhead opened the door wider and stepped to the side to show a tall blonde woman in a white tee shirt, tan jacket and blue jeans rising from a small couch set in the middle of the room. The woman’s cornflower blue eyes locked on Lee.

“Lacey?!”

“Oh my god!” Lacey cried as she ran across the room and threw herself into her husband’s arms.

Alaina averted her eyes and stepped out into the hall when she saw the tears tracing their way down the Omega’s handsome face.

She shut the door quietly behind her, deciding to give the couple some time to themselves.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**_Nearly a half hour later…_ **

Colin and Jensen walked into ‘Conference Room 2’, escorted by Katie. When Colin had been called for his meeting, he’d asked Jensen to go with him and Katie had allowed it since Jensen was up next, anyway.

The room was slightly bigger than the room Lee was brought to; with an ornately carved wooden round table in the middle surrounded by five chairs made of the same wood with padded seats upholstered in a complementary, subtle geometric pattern. Seated at the table was Amanda and a black woman who looked to be somewhere in her early 50’s, with a neat cap of tightly curled black hair with swatches of gray in it.

“Loretta?!” Colin gasped, staring goggle-eyed at the black woman who was rising from her seat with a relieved smile on her kind face.

Colin suddenly turned and tried to run out of the room, smacking straight into Jensen instead, the older boy’s arms automatically rising to hold the panicked boy.

“NO! She’s gonna take me away, Jensen! I won’t go back, I WON’T!”

Amanda and the woman were calling out reassurances as Jensen fought to keep the boy from breaking free. His voice the only one getting through to the near frantic teen.

“Colin, no! I won’t let her or anyone else take you, stop! STOP!”

Unknown to everyone in the room, Katie had stopped in the door to the room staring in shock at the scene. The sound of Colin’s panicked screams and Jensen’s shouts flowed out into the hall behind her. She whipped around when she heard the door to ‘Conference Room 1’ crash open and saw Lee tearing out of the room with a blonde woman right behind him.

“JENSEN! COLIN!” the big Omega thundered, running past Katie and into the room she’d just left. Taking Jensen and Colin into his arms, the younger boy turning to clutch at the older Omega in fear, his tear blotched face wreathed in fear and desperation.

Katie heard another door open down the hall (the door to the Executive Office) and turned to see two humans step cautiously out into the hall. The male, a stocky 6 foot man with gray-streaked black hair, the female, a couple inches shorter, pudgy yet pretty, with a darker blonde head of hair than the blonde now standing near Lee and the boys.

“What’s going on?” the male asked, suspicion plain on his face. “I heard someone shout ‘Jensen’. That’s our son’s name.”

Katie gaped at them and flopped her hands towards the room where everyone else was, unsure of what else to do. Alaina stepped out of the Office behind them and tried to herd the humans back in, but the male set his jaw in determination and began stalking down the hall towards Katie.

“JENSEN!” he shouted.

“Dad?” Katie heard Jensen say. She quickly moved aside when the man and woman rushed past her, both of them crying out in surprise when Jensen pulled away from Lee and turned to face them.

“Jensen?” the pudgy blonde said, voice trembling with shock.

“Hi Ma… Dad.” Jensen said weakly, staring at them unbelievingly, as they also took in his new body.

When their eyes meet, the exact same shade of green looking back at Jensen, both break into sobs and then they rush to close the space between them, crashing together in a fierce hug. His mother babbling uncontrollably about how much she’s missed him. How worried she and his father have been. Jensen replying in a hoarse voice of how much he’s missed them too. Jensen’s father’s arms came around them both to squeeze just as strongly, tears running silently down his cheeks.

After a few minutes, Jensen pulled from his parents’ embrace and look at them with wonder. “What are you guys doing here? I swear I was gonna call you, I was gonna wait ‘til after – uh – all this was over with, but I started thinking I’d call you today. But here you are! Oh God, did they abduct you, too?!” Jensen finished, turning to look at Amanda inquiringly.

Jensen's father opened his mouth to talk, but Amanda forestalled him.

“Please. Why don’t we all take a seat so we can talk, comfortably. We’re going to need more chairs.”

Katie, still standing in the doorway, snapped out of the fascinated state she was in and smiled, sheepishly. “I’ll get ‘em.” She said.

“I’ll help.” Alaina stated, leaving to catch up with Katie.

Minutes later, they were all seated around the table. Jensen sat at his mother’s side with his dad on her other side. To his right was Colin with Lee and then Lacey. Alaina, Amanda and the black woman who’d introduced herself as Loretta Devine, Colin’s social worker.

“So…” Amanda started. “Some explanations are in order.”

“I’d say.” Jensen muttered, turning to look at his parents.

“First, I think Colin needs some reassurance, first.” Alaina said, looking kindly on the still trembling teen.

“I’m NOT going back to the Millers.” Colin stated, again. A stubborn set to his jaw, even as he glared at Loretta.

“Child, I’m not here to take you back to those… _people_ ” Loretta said. A note of distaste in her tone. “You don’t ever have to worry about that.”

“So how did you find me? Why are you here?”

“Ms. Tapping contacted me. I was made to understand that your whereabouts wouldn’t be revealed unless I signed a non-disclosure agreement and agreed to be transported here, secretly.”

“Me too.” Lacey added. She, Loretta and Jensen’s parents having all made introductions while the chairs were being fetched.

“We drove here ourselves after we got the call from Amanda.” Alan Ackles said.

“Wait, what?!” Jensen asked, confused.

“We’ll go into that soon, Jensen. But first, Colin... let me reassure you that your wishes will be respected here. No one will force you to do anything you don’t want to do. Okay?”

Colin looked at Amanda, then nodded.

Amanda then nodded at Loretta.

“A year and a half ago when I moved to San Diego and began working for the Child Protective Services you became my charge, as you well know, Colin. I could tell you didn’t trust me, and you were always so quiet, but I was working on getting you to open up to me. It seemed to be working. I thought we were becoming friends, but less than a year later, soon after our last monthly meeting you stopped going to school. The school didn’t suspect anything when your foster parents said you’d come down with mono. The school didn’t know that you actually ran away from home.”

Coling blinked. “They were covering it up.”

“Colin honey, we know. The school, CPS and the police all know what Marla did to you.”

Colin turned red with what seemed like anger. “H-h-how? No way did any of the Millers say anything.”

“No, sweety you’re right – they didn’t. _You_ did.”

“Huh?” 

“When Lisa Miller tried to withdraw you from school with the story that you will be getting home-schooled, your counselor got suspicious. She called me and I in turn tried to see you. The Millers, all three of them, kept giving me excuse after excuse as to why you weren’t home whenever I dropped by. I went to my boss and he ok’d my request to get a warrant. My boss and I and the police went to the Millers and served the warrant. The officers searched the house and didn’t find you. But one of them found your journal. The journal showed how you put in an entry every single day even if it was just to say you didn’t feel like writing anything. On closer inspection, they found the entries you wrote about Marla.”

Colin cringed and whimpered. Lee pulled him in tight to his side until the boy was pressed against his chest. Jensen was shocked to see Lacey reach out to gently caress Colin’s hair, her face lined with concern.

“I didn’t do anything. She made me do it. Please, believe me.” Colin said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jensen whimpered with the need to comfort the younger boy and giving in, he scooted his chair closer and leaned in to Colin. His arms winding around the boys waist, holding him tight, sending love and warmth.

Loretta leaned on her elbows on the table to stare earnestly at Colin. “She confessed, Colin. Just ten minutes into the interrogation at the precinct and she folded. Her parents tried to say they had no idea what was going on but your journal proved that to be a lie, too. They’re all in jail, Colin. All of them, pending trial. There’s a million dollar bail for each of them and there’s no way they could come up with that money so they’ll most likely stay in jail until their court date.”

Colin picked up his head and stared at Loretta in shock. “They’re i-in j-jail?”

“Yes, honey. An Amber Alert went out for you after they confessed that you’d run away but at their hearing it was feared that they had somehow harmed or even killed you so the judge allowed your journal to be entered as evidence. Some of your neighbors testified that they had suspected something was wrong but didn’t feel they had any evidence. A Mrs. Corcoran, the 80 year-old woman who lived two doors down from the Millers said she tried talking to you once and you broke down and cried but never revealed anything to her?”

Colin was crying in earnest now, but he was laughing bitterly through the tears as he nodded. “She let me play with her cats. She always gave me cookies.”

“Now, Colin. I don’t know for sure what’s going on or why you’re here, but I just want you to know that if you come back with me now, we can make sure the Millers go away for a very long time and then I will personally find you a family you can live with. A _good_ family.”

Jensen sat back when Colin suddenly sat up straight, his thin shoulders straightening as he shook his head and set his jaw in determination. “NO! I have a family now! Jensen and Lee are my family!”

Jensen and Lee nodded emphatically. Jensen saw from the side of his eye how Lee looked at Lacey, who nodded determinedly at him.

“My wife and I might have a solution.” Lee spoke up.

Amanda and Alaina looked at Lee even as Jensen was already smiling with glee. Colin just turned to look at Lee, confused.

“Lacey and I have been talking and she’s agreed to the Mating. We also talked about Colin and Jensen and how much I couldn’t bear leaving them behind. We were going to offer them a home with us.”

“But Jensen has a home! With us!” Donna suddenly spoke up, shoulders tense with surprise and shock. She turned to look at her husband, questioningly, and he just nodded back at her, seeming to know what she was asking. “And if Colin agrees, we would like for him to come live with us, too.”

“Mom! Dad! Really?!” Jensen exclaimed, shocked but happy.

“I think Colin needs some time to think things over. Donna and Alan, maybe you should share your story now.” Amanda cut in.

Jensen cocked his head curiously at his parents.

“Before you say anything more…” Alaina said, before turning to Loretta. “Ms. Devine, what will likely be discussed from here on out goes beyond what you agreed to when you signed the NDA. If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to where you can wait for Colin’s decision.”

Loretta looked reluctant, but nodded and rose to follow Alaina out of the room. She looked at Colin as she passed behind Amanda and the boy smiled tentatively at her.

As soon as the door closed, Alan turned and leaned around Donna to look at Jensen. “Do you remember when Mom and I told you how I used to be a hunter before you were born?”

Jensen nodded, nonplussed, unsure what this had to do with anything.

“I didn’t hunt deer or whatever other animal we led you to believe I did.”

“What are you talking about, Dad?”

“I hunted Rogues, Jensen. I assume they told you about Rogue Weres?”

Jensen, Colin and Lee gaped at Alan.

“When I was 19 and on a camping trip with family, my seventeen-year-old brother, your Uncle Joshua, was abducted from our campsite. Losing Josh that way devastated your grandmother and her health began to fail soon after because of her constant worrying over Josh. She had a stroke a year after Josh's disappearance and your Grandpa George nearly lost the will to live, himself. I dropped out of college to be with him, he was all the family I had left.”

Jensen gasped. “You guys said he died from a cougar attack while out hiking.” Tears forming in his eyes. 

“That’s the official story our sheriff, Sheriff Gaines who was a Were, put out to cover up the truth. After weeks of me badgering him to hunt down the cougar and also taking a rifle and heading out to try and track it down myself, Gaines showed up at Grandpa’s farm with another Were and explained it all to us. They said we would have to keep their secret or face losing our memories, and because Josh had been a huge part of our lives there was no way they could just easily make us stop hunting that cougar by just taking the memory of Were existence from us. They would’ve had to take _all_ of our memories.”

“What do you mean take your memories?” Lee asked.

To everyone’s surprise, it was Lacey that answered. “It’s what they also told me. If I hadn’t agreed and signed the documents swearing I would keep the Were secret, then my memory of talking to you on the phone and learning all that I’ve learned since getting here would be gone. I’d go back to thinking you were missing again, and probably never see you again.”

“WHAT?!” Lee exploded, turning to glare at Amanda, who just gazed at him with a grim expression.

“It’s better than how we used to keep our secret, Lee. In the past, before our scientists created the serum, humans who were a danger to our existence were killed. Would you rather we went back to that?”

“But taking people’s memories?! That’s just fucking wrong!”

Amanda rose from her seat and planted her hands on the table. Her blue eyes glowed dangerously as she glared at Lee who jumped to his feet at the blatant threat in her gaze. Everyone else following suit, Jensen and Colin moving to stand closer to Lee, all three Omega’s eyes glowing.

“Do you even realize what would happen to Weres if the general human population knew about us?! Knowing what you probably know about humans and how they usually react to change or to things they don’t understand you should know that if the governments of the world didn’t want to control us they’d want to kill us or turn us into weapons for their wars! We’d be wiped out by sheer numbers alone! I will _not_ apologize for this kinder, more humane way of protecting my, OUR entire race!” she snarled.

The older Beta’s power emanated from her. Even if Lee, Jensen and Colin were bigger than her, they all knew she could trounce them, easily. It wasn’t something that had to be said, Jensen could just sense it.

It was Donna that spoke first, breaking the heavy tension in the room “I think we all need to calm down and stop with the Alpha wolf posturing since there aren't any actual Aphas in here. Ms. Tapping, I’m sure Lee didn’t mean any offense to you in any way.”

“I didn’t.” said Lee. “I just think there has to be a better way to deal with humans than the way it has been for who knows how long. I don’t mean to come off sounding like some know-it-all, but surely I’m not the only one who thinks as I do?”

Amanda sighed, took a deep breath then sat back down in her chair. The others feeling compelled to follow suit. She looked at Colin’s pale expression and her cool blue gaze warmed as she smiled reassuringly at him. “I’m sorry for losing my temper. I promise it won’t happen again. And no, Lee, you’re not the first. I admit that many of us, me included, have just accepted the way it is because no one could figure out a better way. But maybe with you joining our ranks other options could be re-evaluated and maybe a better way could be found.”

“If I know my husband as well as I do, your words represent a challenge for that analytical mind of his. If there’s a way, he’ll find it.” Lacey said proudly, as Lee turned and gave her a loving smile.

Amanda then turned and smiled at Alan. “Please, Mr. Ackles. Continue your story.”

Jensen, his friends and Lacey then sat and listened in wonder as Jensen’s father told about how he and Jensen’s grandfather George, vowed to keep the Were secret and then were taught all they needed to know to aid in hunting and tracking Rogue Weres. Jensen’s father, it turned out, had a reputation back then of being one of the state’s best trackers despite his young age – having been trained by his father and his own grandfather since he was a child.

Jensen’s father and grandfather teamed up with the Were that had trained them to track and eliminate Rogues. Alan and his father were already skilled at hunting and tracking. They were both familiar with knives and guns, and Alan was even a champion trick shooter. The Were had to teach them how to fight a fully shifted Were by allowing the two humans to practice on him.

After six months of training, the three began tracking the Rogue that had taken Jensen's uncle. The Sheriff stayed behind because of his job but acted as their support, finding and sending them info to hasten their travels as they tried to trail the Were and Alan's brother. Alan had worried that taking the time to train could cost Josh his life. At that time, Alan and George were still holding out hope that Josh was still alive, since a body was never found. But the Were who was training them strongly impressed upon them that two humans going up against a full-grown Alpha would be like lambs trying to take on the butcher. He insisted that the Ackles men needed at least some rudimentary training.

They never did find him.

“I never went back to college, son.” Alan said to Jensen, who was sitting in his seat with his head down, staring down at the the table. “The trainer and I became partners. We hunted Rogues together and he taught me a lot between hunts. Then one summer we got word that another young woman had been taken in Richardson, Texas. Witnesses claiming it was a large bear.”

“Richardson…” Jensen interrupted. “Isn’t that where you said we were originally from? Wait… Mom?!”

“Yes, honey.” Donna answered, voice firm, gaze steady. “I don’t know how much they told you about Omegas, but it’s something passed down through generations. Something in our genetic coding. When that Rogue snatched me off the streets it wasn’t to rape or kill me. You see, weeks before he grabbed me, he snatched a man in Maine who also had the gene.”

“Wait, why didn’t he just turn both of you then?”

“Females with the gene only Turn into Betas – and when they’re Turned, the ability to conceive Omegas is lost. He raped that poor man repeatedly but never Turned him. Me, he never touched.” Donna said, her hands visibly shaking where they rested on the table. Alan draped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her slightly. She seemed to take strength from his touch and continued. 

“He took the man with him from state to state, locked in a cage in the back of the RV he drove - looking for a female with the gene until he found me in Texas. He then took the both of us to some remote cabin in Colorado. Your father and his Were partner thankfully tracked us to the cabin and killed the Rogue, setting me and the man free. 

“The Were escorted the man back to Maine, and stayed there to keep him safe until the next Omega Run came around a month later. Last I heard of him he’d found a mate that he was happily living with and had many children with him. Your father escorted me back home and along the way we fell in love. Your father continued helping his Were partner with hunts until I got pregnant with you. His Were partner kept in touch until the day you were born. He announced you as Omega and then said he had business overseas to attend to and left the country. Your father and I then spent the next 18 years trying to give you the most normal, happy and safe life that we could.”

Jensen smiled lovingly at his parents, as he reached out to take on of his mother’s hands in his.

“But why did the Rogue take you two if he wasn’t going to Turn you?” asked Colin, frowning with confusion.

“He wanted to breed us together.” Donna said. Everyone, except for Alan, gasped in shock and outrage. “He raved on and on about how we’d provide him with a harem of male Omegas that he would Turn and Mate and then have them in turn make him an Army of Alphas.”

“An Army?!” Lee exclaimed. “For what?”

Suddenly, a deep, powerful voice that sent chills down Jensen’s spine came from the now open door. “To kill me and all the other Elders.” Said Jared. The Ancient Were standing just inside the doorway, feet planted a foot apart, hands clasped in front of him. “He wanted to put an end to the Pack Laws and run Were society as he saw fit – to return it back to how it was back in the old days.”

Jensen and Alan both popped to their feet and spoke at the same time.

“Jared!” Jensen gasped.

“Jared?” Alan said, in surprise.

Suddenly, Alan rushed across the room and grabbed Jared into a hug. Jared smiled down at the human that was fiercely hugging him.

Jensen, along with everyone else in the room, gaped at Alan’s treatment of the powerful Were. No one noticing how Donna was staring at her son with a speculative look.

“Hello, old friend.” Jared said to Alan as the man stepped back to grin happily up at him. “You’re looking good. A little thick in the middle, but good.”

“Oh don’t bullshit me, Padalecki. I’m a fat bastard and I know it.”

“Told you that godawful beer you love and Donna’s cooking would get ya, buddy.” Jared chuckled.

“Hey, a man’s entitled to a beer now and then and I seem to recall that you never complained when my wife fed that bottomless pit you call a stomach. Damn man, you’re a sight for sore eyes. Thought we’d never see you again. Jensen, this is my Were partner from my hunting days. He’s the one that taught me and your Grandpa how to fight Rogues.”

Donna stepped up beside her husband and Jared leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Lovely to see you again, Donna.” He said, as she reached up to hug him, lightly.

She pulled back and smiled up at him. “Oh my, you haven’t aged a day. As you can see, my cooking has done a number on me, as well.”

“Nonsense. You’re still pretty as a picture.”

“It is good to see you again, Jared. But there’s something I’d like to know.”

Jared cocked a brow at her.

“I’d like to know why you’re here at an Omega Run and why MY Omega son is calling you by your first name?”

Alan frowned and looked between a now beet red Jensen and a suddenly discomfited Jared.

Straightening up to his full height, Jared met Donna’s challenging gaze and cleared his throat before speaking. “I’m here because I knew Jensen would be here. I bid on him and will battle for him later tonight in hopes that he’ll take me as his mate.”

Everyone gasped in shock when Alan Ackles suddenly pulled back and delivered a textbook perfect right hook to Jared’s face.


	11. READY, SET...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen have a little tryst that nearly spells disaster and the Omegas get the low-down on the 3 stages of the Battles.

They drew stares as Jensen dragged Jared by the wrist through the Food Court, headed for the single 2-seater table in the darkened little alcove formed by the angled staircase and a blank wall. The only other thing in the alcove was a large, bushy miniature potted tree. Dragging the tree further out to partially block the entrance, Jensen asked Rachel to wait on the other side and keep others from bothering them.

“If you didn’t bring me here to ask to kiss me again, I think I might just cry, little one,” Jared joked lightly, the corners of his wide, soft-looking lips quirking up in restrained humor.

Biting back his own smile, Jensen slapped Jared’s arm lightly, immediately amazed at how he hadn’t hesitated to do so and how it instantly got a chuckle out of Jared.

“Stop trying to fry my brain and sit. We need to talk,” Jensen said in mock-irritation.

“Yes, dear.”

Jensen grinned at Jared as he took one of the seats and Jared took the other.

“First, how’s your face? I’m sorry about my Dad hitting you. He’s always been a little too protective of me.”

“It healed long ago, darling. No need to worry about me.”

“I’m more worried about my Dad. Will he be punished for hitting you?”

Jared laughed. Jensen gaped in shock. It was the first time he’d ever heard Jared’s full, deep and resonating laugh. It was also the first time he’d seen Jared’s dimples come out in full force. Jensen wanted to trace them with his fingers, or his tongue, he wasn’t picky. He knew he was staring like a moonstruck calf, but he didn’t care. Jared was beautiful.

Shaking his head, Jensen bit the inside of his mouth, the slight pain helping him to gather his thoughts. Before he could say anything, Jared spoke first. His laughter dying down to soft chuckles.

“I’d love to see anyone, Were or human, try to punish Alan Ackles. Even out of shape as he is, he’d still be a force to be reckoned with. Last I heard he was the best shot in three states.”

“Four,” Jensen said, smiling affectionately as he thought of his dad. He took the Utah Championships last year.”

Jared shook his head, appreciatively. “He was always very competitive.”

“I’m still kind of ‘wigging’ that you knew – KNOW my parents. That you knew ME from the day I was born. From all that my Dad has told me over the years, you and he seemed pretty close. Why did you leave? And don’t tell me it’s cos of some business in Europe.”

Sighing, Jared slid his hand, palm up, across the table Jensen – asking without words. Jensen laid his hand in Jared’s large, open palm and shivered when the strong callused fingers closed over his smaller hand. The contrast of his pale, lightly freckled skin next to the bronzed, work-roughened hand of Jared’s sent shivers through Jensen’s body.

He couldn’t help but imagine those hands running over his body as well as being able to run his own hands over Jared. He felt himself twitching in his pants and did all he could to control himself, ripping his gaze away from their joined hands and back up to the seemingly bottomless depths of kaleidoscope eyes. Yep, not much help there. Jensen was now at half-mast. Damn his uncontrollable teenaged hormones!

He pried his thoughts back up out of the gutter when Jared started speaking again.

“I knew you were mine the moment your mother let me hold you that day in the hospital.”

Intending to ask how he knew, Jensen was shocked when what came out instead was; “Then why did you leave me? For eighteen years I didn’t know Weres existed, let alone that I had a mate. How could you and my parents keep this from me for all these years?!” Jensen blinked, then realized he was angry. The hot flush spreading through his body wasn’t due primarily to Jared’s proximity, after all. Jensen felt truly and epically pissed off.

Suddenly, Jared was at his side. Kneeling on the floor beside Jensen’s chair, he cupped Jensen’s hands in his large, callused ones; with his voice low and intense he stared up into Jensen’s eyes. The ever shifting blues, golds and greens entrancing Jensen even as his own shimmering greens with golden flecks took Jared’s breath away as well.

“I didn’t leave, Jensen. Not really. I wanted to give you a chance to have a normal life. I watched over you from afar, keeping other Alphas away. I knew your father could protect you in many ways but he wouldn’t know an Alpha was stalking you until it was right there. Then, his life and your mother’s would’ve been in danger.”

Jensen’s eyes widened in shock at the realization of how much harm one werewolf could’ve done to his family. “B-but my Dad hunted with you, he…”

“I care for your Dad greatly, and yes, he was once a very good hunter, but the fact is he’d let himself go over the years. When I first began protecting you I rarely had to step in whenever an Alpha wandered too close to you. Your father’s reputation was well known. But as time went by, and he got older and softer, I found I was having to step in more and more.”

“But then, why didn’t you just reveal yourself to my parents and explain to them what was going on?”

“Because I thought I could still protect you. But as your father’s edge lessened and I still had to go away at times to deal with Pack matters, I knew it was time to claim you.”

“So if you knew I was your mate, why bother with the Omega Run? Why not just come to me, get to know me, let me know you?”

“Because I wanted you to have a choice, Jensen. I want you so much, sweetheart but I couldn’t take away the few choices you had as an Omega. You deserve the chance to find your own mate as the others do. I am one of the oldest, most powerful Weres in the entire world, Jensen. I couldn’t stand it if you were only with me because of that rather than by your own decision.”

Just then, Rachel turned to stare at their clasped hands. She cleared her throat to get their attention as she stared pointedly at their hands.

“Oh!” Jensen said, shaking his head as if coming out of a daze. “It’s okay, he can touch me any way he wants to.”

Rachel smirked, then turned her back on them again as Jared chuckled softly and laid his forehead against their clasped hands, before pulling back to smile amusedly up at Jensen.

“Darling, unmated Omegas should never go around saying that to Alphas. No matter who the Alpha is.”

“Oh… sorry.”

“May I kiss you again?”

“Please, yes!” Jensen blurted out, turning red when he realized how eager he sounded.

Jared smiled adoringly at the Omega as he cupped one reddened check and brought guided their lips together. Jensen gasped as Jared’s soft, wide lips made contact with his own lush, trembling lips. With a wild gasp, Jensen threw his arms over Jared’s shoulders and pressed up against the larger man. Jared was now kneeling up between Jensen’s parted thighs, the long, hard length of his arousal pressing and rubbing sinfully against Jensen’s own fast growing erection.

Jensen felt lightheaded as blood rushed to his lower body. As Jared pressed and pushed against him, Jensen’s eyes rolled then closed as he deepened the kiss. They kissed for seconds, days, decades – Jensen didn’t know for how long and didn’t care. All he knew was that he never wanted it to end but at the same time he wanted more, so much more.

“Holy shit,” Jensen gasped, breathless, when Jared pulled away to allow them both to catch their breath. The both of them achingly hard in their pants.

Jensen squirmed uncomfortably as he felt wetness at the front and back of his underwear. He’d forgotten about this aspect of being an Omega. He wasn’t sure how he felt about being able to get wet ‘back there’ but he figured that if girls can deal with it when it came their plumbing, then so could he. He just didn’t think he’d be able to get over the embarrassment of getting wet every time Jared was anywhere near him.

“Shit!” Jared suddenly grumbled, as he pulled further away from Jensen and rose to his feet. He pulled Jensen up until he was standing unsteadily on his own feet as well. “We shouldn’t have done this here, out in the open.”

Jensen blinked confusedly at him, but he could feel his full senses returning as the stimulation to his cock ended.

“Uh, Elder Jared… we’ve got a problem starting up out here. I think we should get Jensen back to his Dorm, like now!” Rachel called out from a couple feet beyond the bushy potted tree.

“Fuck! So stupid of me. You make me so crazy I can’t think straight, honey,” Jared said to Jensen with a rueful smile. “But no, this is my fault. Should’ve known better. May I carry you?”

“Wait, what? Carry me? What’s happening?”

“Your scent, Jensen. As an Omega it’s appealing to Alphas, as is. But the scent of an aroused, unmated Omega is near impossible to resist. May I?” finished Jared, holding out his arms urgently. “If I don’t get you out of here now, the Battles are going to start much sooner than planned.” Face going slack with understanding, Jensen went to Jared willingly and allowed the much larger Were to take him up into a cradle position, wrapping his arms trustingly around Jared’s neck as the Ancient Were stepped out of the alcove and saw the petite Beta bravely holding off five Alphas with two shock batons and a healthy dose of snark.

“Back off, you knot headed sons of bitches or I swear you’ll be the ones having your holes plugged with one of my sparky sticks!”

“Hold on, love. I have to shift.”

Jensen gaped in shock as Jared shifted and seemed to suddenly surround him. He felt the man’s clothes rip off of him and what had once been warm human skin under layers of cotton and denim was now bulging, corded muscles covered in fur. Soft in some places, coarse and rough in others.

He stiffened in shock when Jared’s massive vulpine head craned out over Jensen’s body and the massive jaw filled with sharp, ivory white fangs opened in a blatant warning towards the other Alphas.

Rachel gave up her post and ran back to stand beside Jared.

The other Alphas were snarling and snapping their jaws, glowing eyes fixed hungrily on the boy nearly obscured by the massive arms and long fur of Jared.

“I called in back up, and here they are,” she gritted out, dark eyes glaring at the group of Alphas who were trying to creep closer.

Three more Betas in guard suits, each wielding shock batons of their own ran over to take up position around Jared and Jensen and on Jared’s command they all began walking swiftly in the direction of Jensen’s dorm. The Alpha pack keeping its distance but following.

Katie and Kathryn were waiting at the doors to the dorm and as the group got closer, Katie stepped forward holding out her arms. “I’ll take him from here, Elder.”

Jared growled and snapped viciously at her, all the Betas around him jerking in surprise and fear as Jared crouched protectively over Jensen. Even the Alpha pack flinched and most of them seemed to be getting control of themselves, grabbing their noses even, and rushing off. 

When the Betas all turned to face Jared, faces grim and batons held at the ready, Jensen squirmed out of Jared’s hold and held his hands up to the Betas.

“Okay, calm down, I can walk in from here. No one else has to carry me.”

When Katie took another step forward, intent on getting Jensen to safety, Jared snarled louder at her, making the young Beta freeze in place, grayish blue eyes wide in shock and fear.

Jared’s snarl clipped short and he blinked in surprise when Jensen turned exasperatedly on him and bopped him lightly on his large nose.

“Cut that out! She’s my friend. No going growly with my friends!”

Jared whimpered entreatingly at Jensen.

“Don’t puppy-eyes me, mister! No one picks on my friends.” With that, Jensen spun on his heel and stomped off through the doorway, head high, shoulders stiff.

Rachel, with lips pressed firmly together to keep from laughing at the decidedly pouty look on Jared’s face, hurried to catch up to Jensen. Katie and Kathryn followed right after closing the doors firmly behind them. The rest of the Beta guard dispersed, each warily eyeing the now chuckling Ancient Alpha.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jensen, Lee, Colin and the rest of their dorm mates took up one whole section of the 4-level risers that had been added to the wide hall outside the Gym’s Omega entrance. The other dorm took up the other two sections and the Dorm Betas filled in the spaces between. On the highest section at the way back of the first section, Jensen’s parents and Lacey Rumohr sat together. The three talked quietly among themselves while they took in everything going on with wide, fascinated gazes.

Jensen and most of the other Omegas were staring around in wide-eyed excitement as well. Jensen rose from his seat to step up to the floor to ceiling glass that separated the hall from the Gym.

The floor of the massive gym had been cleared of all equipment. The thick, interlocking rubber tiles that had been the flooring had also been removed to reveal a plain gray concrete floor. At one end was the thick white line along the floor with the word ‘START’ stenciled along it.

The climbing wall he and the other Omegas had tried out earlier was still the same with its elaborate setup of handholds, angles and overhangs that led up to the ceiling 20ft above. The ceiling though had been changed. All the resting platforms, handholds and fixtures in the middle had been removed. The ceiling now looked like an oval shaped race track for climbers that angled upwards as the height of the ceiling doubled towards the other end where Jensen could see a square opening in the wall. The word ‘EXIT’ stenciled right below it.

Just then, the large double doors at the far end of the Gym opened and the Alphas began filing in. Jensen gasped in shock, similar gasps and murmurs of appreciation rose behind him as the Alphas came into the other Omega’s view.

Jensen’s mouth dropped open when he spotted Jared walking calmly at the back of the group. When those around him spread out and Jensen got a good view of Jared his face flushed red.

“Still a fine-looking specimen, isn’t he?” Jensen’s mother said beside him, startling the teen. In his distraction Jensen hadn’t noticed her climbing down from the bleachers and joining him at the glass wall.

“What?” he asked.

“Jared.” She said. “It’s been a long time but I’d know those rock hard abs anywhere.”

“MO-OM!” Jensen exclaimed, in equal parts shock and disgruntlement. Not sure if he was flustered because it was his mother admiring Jared’s physique as the tall Alpha strode in wearing nothing but a pair of skintight black boxer briefs, or because she was another breeder admiring his potential mate.

“What? I may be a married old lady but there’s never been anything wrong with just looking.”

“OH MY GOD, STOP!”

Donna giggled like she was a teenager then reached up to ruffle his hair affectionately. “Oh, my beautiful boy. With a mate like that, you’re gonna have to get used to others finding him attractive. As will he when others admire you.”

“Who says I’m gonna pick him as my mate?” Jensen muttered, trying to hold back a smile.

Donna snorted a laugh at her son then turned and made her way back to her seat beside her husband, who was glaring at something behind Jensen. When Jensen turned he gasped again when he found Jared standing just on the other side of the glass right in front of Jensen.

He didn’t look happy.

“Oh, uh hi. You didn’t hear that did you?” Jensen asked, hopefully.

Jared pointed upwards and when Jensen looked up, his wide-eyed gaze following the glass, he finally saw the horizontal slots cut into the glass about a foot above Jared’s head. Probably put there for airflow but an adequate enough opening to allow sounds to pass through.

When he looked back at Jared, he saw the light in his beautiful hazel eyes, his wide mouth twitching as he fought to hold back his amusement.

“You’re not mad?” Jensen asked.

“Far from it, beautiful. I’d be crushed if you didn’t pick me, but the choice is all yours and I knew what I was getting into when I signed up.”

Gaining some confidence, Jensen smirked playfully up at Jared. “Well, I’m not even sure if I’ll want to mate this time around. Maybe I’ll wait and try again at the winter solstice Omega Run later this year.”

Jared’s gaze smoldered, his beautiful blue-green eyes darkening to a deep brown with gold tints. “Then I’ll join that Run and bid for you again.” He said, voice so deep it sent a pleasant shiver down Jensen’s back. “No matter how many Runs you go to, I’ll be there, Jensen. You’re mine.”

Jensen dropped his chin and stared up at Jared through his lashes. “Stalker perv.” He whispered, smirking playfully up at Jared.

Jared grinned lasciviously. “Oh, you have no idea.”

Jensen shuddered noticeable as his whole body seemed to flush with a molten heat from deep within him. Biting his bottom lip, Jensen turned and hurried back to his seat. Jared’s sexy chuckle floating on the air behind him.

When Jensen regained his seat, he finally noticed that other Omegas had gone to the glass as well, each of them talking to an Alpha or two.

Lee and Lacey were talking to Hugo, Lacey smiling and talking animatedly as Lee watched them both, a warm light in his dark eyes. Colin was talking to a handsome, black-haired Alpha with piercing blue eyes. Brock standing a couple feet behind, watching the new Alpha flirting outrageously with Colin.

“Hey Jensen!” Osric said happily as he skipped back to the bleachers. He sat down next to Jensen and wiggled his fingers in farewell at the Alpha he’d been talking to. 

Jensen did a double take as he got a good look at the Alpha and recognized him as one of the older looking, lawyer-type guys that had greeted them at the Loading Bay when Jensen and his friends had first arrived. The smarmy one with the British accent. When he looked along the glass at the other Alphas either talking to their intendeds or waiting in line to, Jensen spotted the taller lawyer type with the dirty blonde hair talking to his dorm mate, Alex.

He was aware that not all Weres were born as such and that, in fact, a good portion of the Were population was made up of those that were Turned. But according to one of the books he’d managed to look through earlier, Weres weren’t overly concerned about a human’s health, weight or overall appearance since Turning usually eradicated most imperfections. However, the one thing Turning couldn’t do was reverse the aging the human had already gone through. So, once Turned, that Were continues to look the age he was when he or she was first Turned.

“So how does it feel having an Ancient vying for your hand?” Osric asked, pure curiosity in his expression.

“I don’t know. I mean, I’ve never had anyone ‘vying’ for any part of me, let alone my hand. I don’t quite know how I’m supposed to feel.”

“I get ya, man. It’s a real trip, huh? I mean, I was having trouble adjusting my brain to accepting my Marky’s age, but you –wow- your mind must be totally blown! I do not envy you, man.”

Feeling as if Jared was being criticized, Jensen felt himself tensing as he stared suspiciously at the young man next to him.

“What does it matter his age when Jared is drop dead gorgeous and looks way younger than your ‘Marky’!” Jensen gritted out. “Besides, I’m proud of my Jared’s age, whatever it is, because being alive today, most likely means that he survived down through history; through countless wars, conflicts and other dangers I know nothing about. AND he probably did it all with great skill and intelligence!”

By the time he had finished his tirade, Jensen had unwittingly undergone a partial change. His eyes glowing, the top of his ears pointed and fangs descended.

“Woah! Jensen, I didn’t mean any disrespect, man! I was just thinking about all that Jared has been through and seen down through the centuries.”

Shaking his head, Jensen blinked then took a couple of calming breaths. “Sorry. I don’t know why I reacted like that.”

“I think it just proves that Alphas aren’t the only ones that get protective over their mates.”

“But he’s not my mate!”

“Not yet.” Osric teased, then winked as he moved off to his seat. Lee taking his place as Lacey returned to her seat by Jensen’s parents.

Colin was now talking to Brock, the Alpha still looking morose as Colin did all the talking, seemingly unaware of the somber air surrounding the Alpha.

“Do you know who that Alpha was that Colin was talking to before Brock?”

“His name is Matthew Cohen. Colin seems to really like him.” Lee answered absentmindedly as he looked around the hall.

“B-but what about Brock?”

“Seems like Cohen is stepping up his game. Brock will simply have to up his if he’s serious about Colin.”

At that moment, Colin finally seemed to notice Brock’s unusual mood. The Alpha said something and Jensen and Lee both noticed the teen’s whole body stiffening in surprise. Colin was gaping slightly at Brock, then he shut his mouth and turned away from the Alpha, jaw set in obvious anger.

Ignoring Brock’s demands to return to the glass wall, Colin stomped back towards Jensen and Lee and plopped angrily down on the bench seat on Jensen’s other side.

“Okay, what did he say to you? Am I gonna have to kick his ass?” Lee muttered, leaning around Jensen to look at Colin. The young boy now sitting slumped, staring down at his clenched hands in his lap.

“He c-called me a s-slut.”

“He WHAT?!” Jensen and Lee exclaimed, both their eyes glowing as they looked up at Brock who was still standing at the glass wall, staring entreatingly at Colin.

“No, he didn’t exactly say that!” Colin said hurriedly, raising his head and laying his hands on Jensen’s arm, stopping the older teen from rising. “He didn’t actually say ‘slut’. But he accused me of flaunting myself at Matt. But I wasn’t! I was just being nice!”

Lee’s body relaxed and he began to chuckle. Jensen and Colin turned to stare at Lee incredulously.

“You find that funny?” Jensen asked, brows arched high on his forehead.

“As I find out more and more about Alphas from others and from the staff, I’m beginning to understand them more. I was the same way with Lacey when we first started dating, Col. Every guy she looked at or talked to was a threat to me. Your Alpha was just feeling insecure. He absolutely doesn’t think you’re a slut.”

When Jensen glanced back at Brock, the young looking Alpha was nodding furiously, still staring intently at Colin, but doing all he could to show that what Lee had just said was the truth.

When Colin followed Jensen’s gaze, Brock beamed happily, and shouted. “I LOVE YOU!”

The Alphas on Brock’s side of the glass turned to look at him amusedly, while on the Omega side, quite a few ‘awwws’ were heard all through the hall.

Colin’s face turned a bright red and he turned to hide his face by pressing up against Jensen’s side.

“Aren’t you gonna answer the man?” Jensen teased, a high-pitched giggle breaking free when Colin pinched him in his side, hitting his ticklish spot dead on.

Colin turned his head to look at Brock, his face melting into a loving smile as he gazed at the man. Catching the look from a few feet behind Brock, Cohen blinked, a dawning acceptance on his face. He smiled ruefully then walked towards the starting line.

Just then, Rachel, Katie and Kathryn walked over and took up the empty bench behind them. Jensen turned to look at Rachel. “Are we supposed to talk to our other suitors, as well? I mean, is it rude of us not to?”

Rachel smiled and shook her head. “The talking at the wall isn’t an official thing. Omegas tend to seek out their preferred Alphas at this point. It can be a double-edged sword, though.”

“How so?” asked Lee.

“It can be a boon to the preferred Alpha, giving him the incentive to fight harder and all. Boosting his confidence. But it can also paint a target on their backs. Your other suitors will focus on the preferred and try to take him out early.”

Jensen, Lee and Colin all looked back at the glass wall, worriedly. Their eyes searching out their Alphas, Brock and Hugo harder to spot in the crowd now gathering at the START line. But Jensen was able to pick out Jared easily, the tall Alpha standing a head above most of the other Alphas around him.

“And here we go… it’s starting.” Said Katie, excitedly.

Jensen felt as if a lump was in his throat as he saw Samantha entering and walking over to join Amanda at the START line. After she came through the doorway the Alphas had entered from, the doors were closed and locked behind her by two Beta attendants.

In the Omega Hall, the double doors at the far end of the Hall, opposite of where the Omegas and Betas had entered, were unlocked and propped open. Alaina came to stand somewhat in the middle of the Hall, back to the glass wall, facing all those seated on the bleachers.

“Samantha is now explaining the rules of the Battles to the Alphas right now, so I will explain it to all here, as well.”

The low murmur in the Hall died down as every eye settled on Alaina, the air of excitement peaking.

“The Gym is set up like an obstacle course. When the bells chime over the intercom, they will race to reach the wall and climb it first and fastest. The ceiling is set up so there are no places to rest or hide. The inner track is the fastest to the Exit at the other end of the Gym, but it will be the track most of them will try to take since it is a straight shot to the Exit. The outer track goes around the perimeter of the Gym, but the handholds are trickier and it takes twice as long to get to the Exit. The benefit of the outer track is that there will be less chances of getting knocked off since there is more room and less Alphas taking that route. The Exit tunnel is only large enough for one Alpha at a time, so even if an Alpha makes it there, they must have the strength to hold on if they have to wait their turn to get in the tunnel, or they can fight their way in.”

“What happens if an Alpha falls?” an Omega from the other Dorm asked.

“If they are still physically able, they must start over and work their way back across the ceiling. Now, once your preferred Alpha is through the tunnel, you can exit those doors at the end and follow the hall to the stairway that leads up to the Omega platform. From there, you will be able to see the Gauntlet and the Arena.”

“What is the Gauntlet?” asked Colin.

“When the Alphas emerge from the tunnel they will drop down into the first of two corridors open at the top. The floors of these corridors have pitfalls that are too deep for any Were to jump out of and walls too smooth for them to climb out, as well. Unlike the Gym, if an Alpha falls into a pit there is no starting over. They are out.”

Surprising Jensen, his father asked the next question. “With any part of the Battles, are there rules barring the Alphas from attacking each other to gain an advantage?”

“No. Most modern Weres will treat the Battles as the race it was designed to be and just strive to outrun, outmaneuver and outsmart their competitors. But when Alphas compete for the favor of their chosen mate, they tend to revert to their basic wolf mind. Permanent injuries and death are always a possibility.”

Every Omega in the Hall showed signs of concern and worry. Jensen was reminded again of how serious gaining an Omega mate was for these Alphas. To risk their health and their very lives to win one as a mate. It boggled the mind.

“What happens after the Gauntlet?” asked the same Omega from the other Dorm.

“All Alphas who make it to the Arena are then paired off according to the Omega they bid for. They do 2-on-2 weaponless fighting until one submits, maimed to the point they can’t continue or if they’re killed. If only one Alpha for any given Omega makes it to the Arena then that Alpha is automatically the winner. Then, it will be in the Omega’s hands.”

“What happens if an Omega doesn’t accept the victor as a mate?” Justin asked.

“They move on. They can both return for a future Run if they want to, but honestly? Most rejected Alphas go on to find a Beta mate and never try again for an Omega. Some Omegas prefer to remain mate-less and some try other Runs around the country or go overseas if they want to.”

Just then, the lights in the Hall and Gym began blinking.

“Okay, if there are no more questions, they’re about to start. If you do have more questions, your Beta guards will be with you the entire time and can answer any other questions you might have.”

The lights in the Omega Hall suddenly dimmed, and Katie explained in a hushed voice that it was to make the Omegas harder to see so that the Alphas could concentrate on climbing.

Jensen stared at the back of Jared’s head, his heart already pounding in his chest even as bell-like chimes rang out inside the Gym. On the 3rd knell, the Alphas took off from the starting point, many of them roaring their challenge as they seemed to shift in a coordinated wave starting from the front of the pack and flowing backwards.

Jensen and every other person in the Hall shot to their feet and started shouting out encouragement for their preferred Alpha.

“GO JARED… GOOO!” Jensen screamed with all his might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the little layout I made to keep it straight in my head how the Battles will go. I thought maybe y'all would like to see it too, and maybe if the story confused you at some point this might be of use to you as well.


	12. ...BATTLE ON!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared makes new friends while taking on the Gym climb and the Gauntlet. Jensen, Lee and Colin learn the results of the completed first half of the Battles.

Jensen’s scream pierced the air as everyone rushed for the wall.

It was a barely controlled chaos.

Howls, shouts, thundering heartbeats and ragged breathing – all of it nearly overwhelming the senses.

When the front runners shifted, the action seemed to instill an instinctual urge for everyone to do the same.

Jared snarled at the quick flash and burn of his shift then surged ahead to be with the first wave of Alphas that hit the climbing wall.

Knowing his claws would only get in the way, he kept them retracted and began climbing. To those watching he seemed to practically fly up the wall. But the Alphas behind him were nearly as fast and when he paused to transition to the ceiling holds, he felt them coming up behind him.

Even with all the noise around him and the shouts coming from their observers, Jared could still make out the cries coming from his excited little Omega. Even if he couldn’t see him, Jared felt his heart swell with a new yet familiar emotion at the obvious support and encouragement coming from the only Were he’d ever felt the urge to mate with – the one he could honestly say he was already deeply and irrevocably in love with.

Just as he got firmly transitioned to the ceiling, hanging by all four limbs, Jared spotted the two Council members, Mark Shepard and Mark Pellegrino knocking two younger Alphas out of their way as they began traversing the shorter track towards the Exit – the two working together and in perfect sync as they did with everything else they took on together. The two younger Alphas falling back to the floor twenty feet below with snarls of outrage and shock. They landed nimbly, and were flying back up the wall again in no time. But now they were at the back of the pack.

Just then, Jared’s back legs were knocked from their hold as two more Alphas ganged up on him. Both of them obviously working together to try and take out their biggest competition. Jared recognized their scents as being two of Jensen’s other suitors.

Just as they were about to slash at his hands to fully knock him off, two more Alphas slightly bigger than them, crashed into them from either side sending Jared’s challengers tumbling haphazardly down to the floor. One landing neatly on all four paws the other landing awkwardly on his side. Even from twenty feet up, Jared could hear the snapping of a bone and then the Alpha on the floor began howling in pain and rage. He tried to get to his feet but then one obviously broken leg gave out beneath him and he fell back down to the floor writhing in agony.

Broken leg bones took longer than 15 minutes to heal so Jared was sure that Alpha was out of the Battles completely. His partner, who’d only spared him a glance had already sprinted back for the wall and was making his way back up again.

Jared pulled his lower body up until his foot paws were firmly jammed into holds then turned to look at the two who’d come to his aid. By scent, he recognized them as the suitors for Jensen’s friends. Brock and Hugo, Jared remembered, after wracking his memory for a bit.

“Thank you.” He said in his deep, gravelly voice.

“We should take the long way.” Hugo said, nodding towards the straight path almost all the other Alphas had chosen.

When Jared and Brock looked, they both grunted in agreement as they saw the knot of Weres fighting each other to get through. Alphas were dropping from their holds more ofthen now. The height of the ceiling doubled near the exit so most of the ones who fell didn’t get back up and instead laid on the floor below growling in were form or moaning in human form for those who’d shifted back.

Jared whipped his head around to see that about a dozen had decided to take the longer way around as a way to avoid the fighting. Jared shifted his position then began moving to follow their example. Brock and Hugo flanked him on either side and followed after him.

When the track of ceiling holds narrowed at one point, Jared spotted a skinny Alpha with bright blue eyes and black fur eyeing Brock. When the Were made a move to try and dislodge Brock, succeeding in knocking his back legs loose, Jared moved at a blurring speed to help his new friend. With one swipe of a powerful arm he ripped the skinny Alpha from his perch and sent him crashing to the floor now thirty feet below.

Jared and Hugo then waited for Brock to regain his footing before continuing on without sparing the skinny Alpha another look.

“Thanks!” Brock called out to Jared, the Ancient merely nodding in acknowledgement.

Being closer to the glass wall now, Jared clearly heard Jensen’s proud shout of ‘Way to go, Jared!’. He couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him at the approval from his Omega.

The three were now rounding the far corner of the massive Gymnasium and Jared could clearly see that the melee in the shorter track had pretty much died down and only a few Alphas were left clinging to the ceiling, waiting their turn to go through the Exit tunnel.

Glancing down, Jared winced at the amount of downed Alphas on the floor below them. There must’ve been twelve or fifteen down, not counting the one lying near the starting wall or the skinny one Jared had just knocked off. Most were struggling to get back up or writhing in pain where they lay. A few were unmoving though, and the councilman in him sincerely hoped none of them were dead.

“Four of them were Jensen’s suitors too.” Said the Alpha who had tried to knock Jared down at the beginning of the race. “You’ll be going down too.”

“Do you know who you’re talking to, asshole? Who the fuck do you think you are?” Hugo sneered at the younger Alpha.

“Shut your cakehole, wetback. I’m Stephen Amell. Heir to the most powerful Were family in all of Canada. I’m not scared of you or this doddering relic who thinks his age makes him good enough for a prime piece of ass like Jensen. He is the most beautiful Omega to come along in decades and he’ll look good on my arm, fat with pups all year round. I’ll be the envy of every Were in the world.”

Brock laughed derisively. “You don’t know anything about Elder Weres if you think Jared would let you anywhere near his Omega.

“He’s not mine yet, he’s not anyone’s. But you don’t know Jensen if you think you can turn him into your little trophy wife. He’ll have you by the balls in no time, that is, if he decides to mate with you.” Jared said calmly, staring calmly at Amell, the smaller Alpha’s fur bristling with pent up rage.

“If he knows what’s good for him he’ll choose me.”

“Are you threatening Jensen?!” Jared growled, his own ruff of fur starting to stand up, making him appear much larger than his already immense frame was. Eyes glowing dangerously.

Jared’s wolf saw the other Alpha’s gaze dip down briefly and the Elder grinned triumphantly, knowing that the other Were was no match for him. He would submit in a full out fight and they both knew it.

Amell snarled weakly then saw the tunnel was open. He quickly ducked inside and scampered out of sight.

“Never seen a mortified Alpha before.” Hugo remarked, amusedly.

Brock chuffed, also highly amused.

“Why are you two helping me? You owe me nothing.” Jared asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Brock chuffed again then reached over with his snout to poke at Jared’s shoulder, astounding the Ancient with the sign of trust. But it was Hugo that answered for them.

“Our mates love each other like family. So that makes them family to us as well. They believe that Jensen loves you. They would not want to see him in pain if you were to be hurt or killed today. We would not like to see that, either. Brock and I knew that other Alphas might try to gang up on you to gain an edge. We talked about it and decided to help you if the need ever arose.”

Jared regarded the two thoughtfully for a couple of seconds then nodded once in acceptance. “It is my reason for not wanting to see either of you hurt, too. It would distress my mate greatly to see his family upset.”

“So let’s do this together.” Brock said, steel in his tone.

“Together.” Hugo and Jared said at the same time.

When they looked towards the exit, they saw that the way was completely clear. All the other remaining Alphas were through. In silent accord, Jared led the way with Hugo and then Brock bringing up the rear.

When Jared dropped out of the tunnel he had a second to take in the frenzy of fighting stretched out along the long, high-walled corridor of the first half of the gauntlet. Brock and Hugo dropped to the floor at either side of him and took a second to take in the scene as well.

At the first pitfall another black wolf with bright blue eyes was clinging to the edge while fighting off a red wolf that was trying to kick him into the pit. Recognizing the black-furred wolf as a hunter he’d worked with in the past, Jared didn’t hesitate to jump in. Bulldozing straight forward, Jared sent the red wolf flying giving the black one a chance to scramble out of the pit.

“Padalecki!” the black wolf exclaimed. “Damned good to see you, son!”

“For the last time, Kane. I’m much older than you. There’s no way in hell I’m your son.”

“Yeah, yeah… thanks for the assist, man. This your posse? Pickin’ ‘em kinda young now, aren’t ya?”

“They’re good Alphas, good men.”

“Good enough for me. So we doing the superhero team-up here or what?”

Jared rolled his eyes then turned to continue on, tossing Alphas into pits or just rushing over them.

“As long as I get to be Batman!” Brock called out dropping to all fours and running full tilt ahead of Jared to help clear the way, nimbly avoiding the pitfalls that hadn’t been set off yet, calling them out to the others behind him.

“Brat.” Christian Kane muttered, as he caught an Alpha in mid-air and easily tossed him into the pit he’d just narrowly escaped from. “I swear to Luna, Padalecki, if you pick Wolverine I’m gonna bite your tail, see if I don’t!”

Hugo just laughed as he joined in the fight, humming to himself as he calmly fought at Christian’s side.

Working together, the four were like a well-oiled machine. They were nearing the end of the second half of the gauntlet where the pits were too long to jump over and the Alphas were forced to use the walls to traverse them. Here, more Alphas fell but the four stayed together, taking on all comers from behind or ahead of them, and no one really stood a chance against them.

Jared was calm and confident, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that anyone who saw it would know the Ancient werewolf was enjoying himself. Some Alphas he didn’t bother engaging but here and there he’d target one and take them down. He mostly used the pits but one or two tenacious ones ended up with broken arms or clawed and bitten hamstrings. Jared made sure to maim and not kill. His friends following his example with their opponents.

Christian was whooping and hollering like a cowboy, Brock was churning out insults left and right at his opponents while Hugo took up the rear – quiet, intense and deadly. Some Weres even transitioning over to the other wall when they’d come up behind him and he’d turn his head to snarl and stare back at them.

When Jared cleared the last of the pits, he saw that the two Marks were at the lead but Amell had made the mistake of trying to be the first out of the Gauntlet and the three were in a vicious all out three way battle.

“Do we join in?” asked Brock. “They’re blocking the way.”

“The Marks would be insulted. This is their fight. They fought the hardest to be first out, they deserve it.” Jared said, even as a younger Alpha dashed past him and tried to leap over the battling trio. Pellegrino’s long, muscular arm shot out and grabbed the youngster and dragged him down into the fight. “Besides, some of us may have to Battle in the Arena later. Best to conserve our strength for that.”

The other Alphas coming up behind them seemed to have the same thoughts as they came to a stop behind Jared and his friends.

The Marks soon had Amell and the young Alpha down and unconscious on the floor of the gauntlet. They then threw one arm over the other’s shoulder and walked out into the Arena together, the crowd that had been watching with baited breath let loose with a loud roar of approval.

Jared and the rest of the surviving Alphas walked out right after.

Hearing his name, Jared turned to look back and up towards the Omega balcony. He easily spotted Jensen standing at the railing surrounded by the other Omegas all cheering wildly for their Alphas.

Jensen’s eyes were glistening with pent up emotion even as he sent Jared a tremulous smile.

The smile sent a surge of giddy excitement through Jared. He turned back to face the center of the Arena and threw his large head back. His triumphant howl rang to the rafters and when the other Alphas joined in, their eerily melancholic voices melded beautifully - filling the air and stirring the wolves in all those present.

Jensen’s parents and Lacey covered their ears as the entire arena rang with howls from Weres in wolf and human forms alike. They stared in awe around them, knowing that they were one of the privileged few that ever got to witness this. All three of them, in their minds, doubted they’d ever forget it.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

“So what are the standings with our suitors? Is Br… are they okay?” Colin asked, twisting his fingers together in a nervous display staring entreatingly at Rachel and Katie seated across from them at the dining table back in their dorms. Lacey sitting beside Lee, hands clasped on the able before them.

“I know that even from the Omega balcony, you couldn’t really see what was going on in the Gauntlet but all of your suitors did quite well and are unscathed.” Rachel started.

Katie smiled at Lee. “Hugo is the only one left out of all your suitors. He did magnificently taking out all his competitors in the in the Gauntlet. He won’t have to battle, so now the ball is in your court. He waits in his recuperation suite. If you decide to mate with him, you let a Beta outside the Dorm’s main doors know and she will escort you to him. Going to him will signal you choose him and that you accept him as your mate.”

“Do we have sex right then and there?”

“Yes, it’s part of accepting him as your Alpha. After, your bond will be established and nothing and no one would ever be able to break it. If one dies, so will the other.”

Lee turned to look at his wife. “Lace? I-I don’t know what to do.”

“Yes you do, Lee.”

“Y-you’re my wife. We took vows.”

“I accept the new you, Lee. I can learn to live with the changes your life has undergone. As long as I can still be with you I can accept anything. Even this. If you want my blessing, you have it. Hugo is a wonderful man and I can tell he would make a great mate for you and a good friend for me. I can already tell he loves you and that’s good enough for me. It’s gonna be hard but we can make it work.”

“I love you so much, Lace.”

Lacey rose to her feet and pulled Lee up by their still clasped hands. “Let’s go get our Alpha.”

Lee blinked back emotional tears, his love for Lacey shining bright in his gaze. He then turned to look back at Colin and Jensen. “See ya later, boys.”

“Go get him, tiger.” Jensen joked, shooting Lee a wink, delighting in the rapid blush flooding the older Omega’s handsome features.

When the couple left, Jensen turned back to the Betas and caught a look between them that made Jensen squint suspiciously at them. “What are you two smirking about? Something you know about Lee and Hugo we don’t know?”

“Oh nothing.” Rachel said with a mischievous smile. “It’s just Alaina had a long talk with Lacey before the start of the Battles. She told Lacey that Lee and Hugo aren’t the first ones to have an Omega who was already married to a human before. That if all were in accord then she won’t lose a husband but gain two, instead. She can join in the mating process and bond with both of them forever.”

“Join.. IN?! Like a threesome?!” Colin exclaimed.

“Colin!” Jensen choked on a gasp of shock.

“Dude, I’m a teenager. I’ve seen porn before!”

Rachel and Katie burst out laughing.

Jensen rolled his eyes and turned his attention on the women. Flapping his hands at them to calm down and continue explaining.

“Yes, like a threesome. The Alpha can turn her and then they both bite and blood her and she bites and bloods them, and then they can seal the bond by the Alpha mounting both of them and sometimes even the Omega can mount her.”

Jensen and Colin were now blushing profusely. “This mean Lacey agreed to be Turned, right?”

“Yes, she did. Another good thing about being Turned, as with you new Omegas, it will ensure that barring any serious injury like beheading, fire or destroying of her heart, she can live as long as any Were can.”

“Oh.” Jensen said, his face melting from shock to dawning joy. “That’s great!”

“Yeah!” Colin agreed. “Now Lee won’t have to worry about leaving Lacey. They can stay together forever with Hugo!”

“She will have to learn however that even if she can bond with them the true mates will always be between Lee and Hugo. Hugo can impregnate Lacey, but once she has an Alpha she won’t be able to bear any more children. Only Lee will be able to continue bearing pups for as long and as often as they want to.”

“But Lacey wasn’t able to have kids, before. Will the Turning fix that, too?”

“Yes it can. It always has in other barren women down through time.”

“I think that if Lacey can have even just one child she’d be ecstatic. Plus, all of Lee’s kids would be hers too since they’d all be bonded right?”

“Yes, that’s the way it usually goes. Also, she may never bear an Alpha so she could have many children if she wanted to.”

“Okay, that’s great for them, but I’d really like to stop thinking about Lee having sex with anyone. It’s kinda gross.” Colin said, face screwed up in distaste. “I’d also like to know what we do if we don’t accept the winning Alpha?”

“Simple. You don’t go to his suite. When the moon sets, it will signify the end of the Omega Run and he will know he wasn’t chosen.”

“That’s kinda harsh.”

“Yes, but it’s a clean break.”

“It is. What about Colin and I’s suitors? What’s the word?”

Katie smiled reassuringly at Jensen. “Well, Jared nearly turned in the same performance as Hugo but one of your suitors managed to crawl out of the gauntlet just before the fifteen minutes was up. So Jared will have to battle him in the arena later. But he did really well considering how many suitors you had, Jensen and your other suitor is injured so Jared’s chances are very high.”

Jensen nodded, lips thinned with concern. “Whoever it is, Jared will win. I know he will.”

“So you’ve decided to mate with him, after all?” Rachel asked.

“My parents think I’m too young and that I should finish school and go to college first. But, I want him. I feel like I’ve been waiting for him, forever.”

Rachel smiled in understanding.

“Besides, I have a feeling Jared would let me continue my schooling and maybe even start a career before we settled down and started a family.”

“He seems to really care about you, man. I’m sure he would, too.” Colin said.

“As for your Brock, Colin. He’s gonna have his work cut out for him. Four of your suitors made it through with minimal injuries. He’ll have to battle each one by one or in a melee.”

“A melee?”

“When an Omega has more than two suitors in the running for him, the Alphas vote to go one by one or all at once. If the vote is tied, which happens when it’s an even number of Alphas, it is automatically one by one. Last one standing is the winner.”

‘Oh my god.” Colin breathed in shock. “B-but some of my suitors were very big. Brock isn’t that big at all. He could get really hurt, he could die!”

Jensen gripped the sides of the now agitated teen and forced him to look him in the eyes.

“He’ll make it! You show him your support, you cheer your hardest. I have faith in Brock. He loves you, I can tell! Give him something to fight for, Col. Show him how you really feel about him out there!”

Colin nodded jerkily, jaw hardening with resolve. “I’ll show him. I will!”

Just then, a beta guard opened the doors to the Omega Hall just as a soft chime sounded over the intercom system.

“They’re about to start.” The guard said.

Holding hands, Jensen and Colin followed the Betas as they made their way back to the Arena for the final Battles.


	13. ARENA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee, Hugo and Lacey work on the details of their new relationship and the Battle Matches in the Arena begin.

Hugo stood at the window to his suite staring out into the dark desert. To a human the view would’ve been nothing but black, but to his Were vision the waning full moon lit up the desert before him. He tracked the movement of a jackrabbit and watched the coyote that followed after it.

When the knock came at his door, a snapping feeling around his chest made him gasp softly in relief. He hadn’t realized how tight his body had been as he’d waited nervously to see if Lee would come to him.

He turned to the door at the other end of the large and sumptuously adorned room. The dim lighting giving it a warm, golden feel. The flickering flames from the small fireplace adding a dark and sultry feel to the ambiance. “Come in,” he called out even as he wiped his suddenly sweaty palms against the soft fabric of the black sweatpants he’d been given to change into after he’d showered in the attached bathroom. He’d left off the full sleeved matching half-robe thinking it would be too warm for it.

His eyes widened when the door opened to reveal not only Lee but also Lacey standing in the doorway, both of them looking at him, uncertainty plain on their faces.

“Uh, hi,” he said, his earlier worries and trepidation returning full force. He didn’t know what he’d do if they were there to let him know, face to face, that Lee was refusing to mate with him. He knew all Lee had to do was to just not show up to express his unwillingness to accept Hugo, but Hugo knew that Lee was kind and brave enough to want to let him down in person. His heart was now beating heavily with dread. “P-please… come in,” Hugo forced himself to say.

The couple stepped into the room and Lacey turned to close the door quietly behind them. Lee was staring at Hugo, dark green eyes brimming with emotion. When Hugo recognized the want and need in the man’s gaze, his heart tripped and he found himself moving forward, all doubts and worries falling away.

Lee met him in the middle of the room, the two of them crashing together as mouths sought and then melded together. Hugo licking hungrily between Lee’s soft, luscious lips.

Suddenly, he felt a soft, delicate hand running up his arm, along his shoulder and coming to a stop cupping the back of his neck. Hugo reluctantly pulled from Lee’s lips and turned to look down at Lacey. The blonde standing beside them looking nervous yet resolute as she caressed them both with her hands.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Hugo managed to get out with a lust-ridden rasp.

Lee turned Hugo’s head back so that the Alpha could look him in the eye. “I – I love her, Hugo. I’m falling for you too, but I loved her first and I can’t leave her. We’re a package deal. If you want to be with me you’ll have to be with her too.”

“I can bond with her and even have sex with her but she will always be second. I’m sorry but that’s just the way it is.” Hugo turned to take Lacey gently by the shoulders. “If we do this, Lee will be first Mate. I can care for you but my love will always be for him and him only. Are you okay with this?”

“I am. ‘Cos the same goes for me. I will always love Lee first even if I do grow to care for you as well. But I know that even when Lee bonds with you that he will always still love me, in a different way but it’s still love.”

“You know you’ll have to Turn too, right? Being my second mate means you’ll have to be Were.” Hugo said, looking intently down into Lacey’s bright blue eyes. “Are you both okay with Lacey becoming a Beta?”

“I know. I accept,” said Lacey, with steel resolve.

“She’ll be OUR Beta. I can accept it, too.” Lee replied. 

Hugo backed off from the couple, moving back to his place by the window. “Well, I can’t.”

“Wh-what?” Lee stuttered, dread rising fast within him, he turned to look at Lacey, despair shining in his eyes.

Hugo turned back to look at them then paused as he took in their devastated expressions. “Oh Goddess, no! That’s not what I meant.” He rushed to press up against Lee, two large hands cradling the sides of his Omega’s head. “I’m not rejecting you, Lee… baby, I could never.”

“So it’s me, then,” Lacey said, bottom lip trembling, eyes welling with tears. “You don’t accept me.”

“Darling, no. That’s not it, at all.” Hugo reached out to pull Lacey between him and Lee. Gently, he pushed strands of her fine, silken blonde hair behind the lobe of one ear as he smiled warmly down at the emotional woman.

“I would be honored to have both of you as my mates. I would have beautiful, strong and courageous mates, not to mention kind, generous and open-minded. Most humans would’ve turned from their husbands in disgust and even if they didn’t, most of them would balk at sharing their spouse with an Alpha mate and becoming that Alpha’s Beta. You are both so beautiful and unique.”

“So what is it that you don’t accept then?” Lee asked, running the tips of his fingers along Hugo’s strong jaw.

“For you, Lee, learning about Weres and being Turned into one was all done pretty fast for you and the other Omegas, but that was mainly done for safety’s sake. Lacey is under no such compulsion. So she has time to think things through. I’d like you to wait a year before Turning.”

“What? NO! That’s too long!” Lacey protested. “I’ve already thought everything through, Huog! Please! I WANT to do this!”

“You’ve had less than twenty-four hours to think about it, Lacey.”

“I don’t care! Since we met and started dating in college Lee and I have been through almost everything together! Wins, losses, so many changes… but we came through everything stronger each time. I’m not going to let him go through this alone…”

“…and I’m not leaving her behind,” Lee finished for her.

Hugo scowled and turned to pace back and forth in front of the window. “You two don’t understand. If our bonding doesn’t work it could cause a whole lot of pain for all three of us. I’ve seen Alpha/Beta pairings fall apart so many times due to rushing into bonding. I don’t WANT that for us. It’s not like humans getting a divorce by the signing of some papers and the handing over of property or children, a broken bond, whether it’s between Alpha-Betas or Omega-Betas, it hurts at a soul level. I’ve been told it’s excruciating and takes both parties months or even years to recover. Alpha-Omegas as you know can’t split up. It would kill them both.”

“I can see you’re really worried and I believe you about how serious it is, but I can’t, Hugo. I can’t wait a whole year!” Lacey cried, stepping up to lay her palms on his bare chest, letting his natural heat warm her cold hands.

When Hugo covered her hands with his and then brought one up to kiss the knuckles and then the palm of her hand, Lacey could feel the small rush of arousal rise from deep within her.

Sensing her arousal and feeling his own body reacting to her, Hugo knew that as long as there was sexual attraction then there was a chance. His maker and mentor had told him many times that no matter how crass and basic it may seem, a good Alpha/Beta couple has to at least have a strong sexual attraction to each other. The rest is just logistics and will come along in time, naturally.

“Okay, fine. We’ll compromise,” he muttered gently against Lacey’s soft, pink lips. “Six months.”

“One week.” Lacey countered.

“A week?! Where did you learn to barter?! Three months and that’s my final offer!”

Lacey smirked confidently up at Hugo. “One month, and THAT is how far I’ll go. Take it, or leave it.” She turned her head to wink at Lee, her husband guffawed and turned to pull back the dark blue duvet of the overly large bed behind him, and then dropping onto the soft surface with an air of nonchalance.

Lacey and Hugo both went silent, staring dumbly at Lee as he stripped himself of his own pants and shirt and stretched sinuously, like a cat. His dark green eyes going darker as the pupils widened with lust, his gaze capturing the man and woman still standing as he looked back and forth between them.

“Okay, one month.” Hugo mumbled, dazedly.

“One month is probably the best we’ll get outta him, Lace,” Lee said, lying back on the bed and stretching his long, muscled golden skinned frame against the soft, silky cornflower blue sheets beneath him. “Right, Hugo?”

Exhaling loudly in an exasperated breath, Hugo ripped his sweatpants down his hips and then his legs, pausing to pull each foot clear of the pants. “I just had a clear vision of our future – it was of you two ganging up on me whenever you want something and me, always giving in.” He then stood there and let the other two look their fill. He knew that for Lee it would be his first time with a man and he wanted his Omega to be comfortable with him as soon as possible.

It was Lacey who moved and spoke first. “Don’t worry, Hugo honey. We won’t abuse the power.” She paused to look between the two men and laughed, loudly. “Holy hell, I’m actually here watching two of the hottest men I’ve ever seen in my life, naked and staring at each other like moonstruck calves… or like virgins on prom night.”

Hugo shot Lacey an exasperated look before she stepped behind him to examine him from all angles. “Damn, Lee. You should see his ass. Hell, his whole body!” Lee bit his bottom lip as he watched a blush work its way up Hugo’s chest, then up onto his long, strong neck and into the cheeks of his beautiful face.

“I’d like to… um, more than see him.” Lee stammered out, voice rough with a powerful lust he’d never felt before – not even with Lacey – a part of him felt guilty about that but realized in order for their odd partnership work, he’d have to work on getting past the flashes of his old life’s morality and societal norms. He was Were now, and he was about to have sex with his mate for the very first time.

In a way, it was just like losing his virginity all over again, and for some reason the thought of that ramped up Lee’s arousal even more. Hugo’s beautiful dark eyes shot to Lee’s as if he could sense it –for all Lee knew, he probably could- then Lacey gasped softly as both of the mens’ eyes glowed with a golden light.

As Lee stared up at Hugo, their gazes locked, Lee’s gut clenched involuntarily and he gasped when he felt a trembling sensation between his legs, back behind his balls, his rim fluttering and then clenching spasmodically as a thick viscous fluid pushed out of him.

“Oh my god!” Lee breathed out in shock.

“What?” Lacey asked coming to the edge of the bed, staring at her husband with worry.

“I think I’m… I’m…”

“Wet for meee.” Hugo growled, drawing the last word out into a rumbling growl. His eyes flashed brighter right before the lids closed over them; nostrils flaring. Hugo inhaling Lee’s scent as if it were a fine vintage wine. “Goddess, baby. You smell so good.”

Hugo climbed up on the bed in front of Lee even as Lacey hastily ripped off her clothes and climbed on to the bed behind Lee. “Oh, I think I can smell it too.”

“Really?” asked Hugo, tearing his eyes from Lee to look at the now naked woman, his eyes flaring again as he took in her own beautiful body.

Compared to Lee’s darker skin, the pale flawless alabaster of her skin seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room. Her breasts looked to be a good handful each, with tiny, dark pink nipples on each perky globe. The hair at the apex of long supple legs was trimmed neatly in a triangle shape. Hugo could now smell her own arousal as well. Mixed in with Lee’s, the scents went straight through Hugo and had his growing erection diamond hard in seconds.

“Thank you, sweety,” she said, smiling warmly at Hugo. “But tonight is not about me. I’m only here to help make this easier for Lee. Amanda and Alaina instructed me on how I can be a part of your mating and then in a _month_ –she said, tartly- Lee can do the same for me.”

“Okay,” Lee said, adam’s apple bobbing as he nervously swallowed.

“Let your Alpha guide you. Trust him.”

Lacey stepped back and Hugo was suddenly looming over him. Lee’s hands tightened in the bedsheets, trying to resist the urge to push Hugo away from him.

Lee expected Hugo to cover him, maybe even kiss him, but instead, the bigger man merely ran one finger along Lee’s jawline, trailing his fingers up the side of Lee’s face, across his brow, down his nose and then finally his trembling lips.

“You’re beautiful.” Hugo whispered. “I’m the luckiest Alpha alive ‘cos you’re mine.”

Lee blushed and turned his head to the side, fighting the blush rising up from his chest and into his face. Hugo turned his face back to him with one finger pushing against his chin. “Don’t ever doubt how wonderful you are to me, Lee.”

“I’ve never even thought of a man in that way before, Hugo, but I think you’re beautiful, too. I thought being a Were was what changed my thinking, but honestly? I thought you were good-looking from the first moment I saw you.”

Lee’s eyes were slightly glowing as he stared up at Hugo. Watching from the side, Lacey swallowed down the last of her doubts as she saw the look on her husband’s face. It was a look that only she got to see in the privacy of their bedroom. She was aware that most other women would be alarmed and angry at seeing it given to another, but instead, it was a reassurance to her that she’d made the right choice.

Even with his words and the look he was giving Hugo, Lacey knew her husband and best friend for over ten years very well, He was still holding back a bit. Throwing aside the advice from Amanda to observe but not get involved, Lacey climbed back onto the bed and laid down beside her husband.

Startled, Lee looked at her and she could see the confusion in his eyes. Acting on instinct, Lacey leaned in to kiss her husband gently. She then turned and pushed up on one arm to kiss Hugo. The bigger man freezing in shock at first, but then responding warmly as she opened up to him.

She ran her free hand up Hugo’s arm, the muscles bunched as he braced himself over Lee. She ran her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down with her so that he was laying fully on top of Lee and she was pressed up against the both of them, trading kisses back and forth until finally, Hugo was kissing Lee and her husband was kissing him back just as passionately.

Lacey found the sight of the two of them kissing one of the hottest things she’d ever seen in her life. She laid back next to Lee as she watched Hugo kiss his way down Lee’s trembling, straining body. Lacey began playing with the nipples of her breasts and once they were hard and aching she pushed up higher on the bed and offered them to Lee, who eagerly turned and latched onto one turgid pink nipple.

Lacey gasped and then reached down with one hand to finger her sensitive, wet folds. She gasped even louder when Hugo’s large hand moved over to push hers aside.

“Mine,” he growled, just as he took the head of Lee’s hard length into his mouth and placed his entire hand over Lacey’s mound and rubbing firmly before using his thumb to slip along the dewy lips and finding, circling her clit.

His head began to bob while his thumb pressed and massaged Lacey. He then slipped two fingers into her now sopping wet channel and began working her rhythmically. Lee continued to suckle and nibble on her breast, both men wringing gasps and moans out of the beautiful blonde.

Lee worked one of his arms under her and pulled her partially on top of him so he could reach her other breast with his mouth. He was moaning and breathing heavily himself, as Hugo worked his surprisingly large cock deeper into his mouth and into his throat.

Lee could feel his hole clenching and fluttering spasmodically as more slick pushed out of him and flowed down his crack, wetting the bed sheets beneath them. Lightheaded as his new senses drank in his surroundings. The sounds of his two lovers were ratcheting up his lust already, but the combined smell of their lust coupled with the sensation of all the hot, smooth skin rubbing against his was nearly overwhelming in all its intensity.

Then, Hugo swallowed more of Lee’s length until the bulbous head was lodged at the back of his throat. Hugo swallowed expertly, allowing his throat muscles to ripple over the turgid flesh of his Omega even as the fingers of his other hand unerringly found Lee’s opening. He rubbed Lee’s slick around the opening until he felt the muscle loosen. He slipped one finger up to the second knuckle then paused when Lee gasped at the intrusion.

Hugo continued working Lacey’s clit with his thumb as he inserted two fingers in her snatch and began pumping them in and out of her. The blonde thrashed at Lee’s side, her hands running lovingly through Lee’s soft, brown hair, head thrown back, moaning softly.

Hugo felt Lee’s balls tightening and knew the Omega was close to coming. Pushing his finger in deeper he began pushing in and out at the same pace he was fucking Lacey with his other hand. He felt a gush of wetness bathe his hand when Lacey’s small body stiffened and she came with a loud cry.

Her cries seemed to trigger Lee and Hugo sealed his mouth around the head of Lee’s cock and sucked even as his finger found and rubbed over the Omega’s prostate. That hand was also drenched with slick even as Lee came hard inside his mouth. Hugo sucked and swallowed voraciously, the Omega’s spend tasting both bitter and sweet and intoxicating to him.

A few short minutes later, husband and wife lay spent and satisfied as Hugo, cock now achingly hard went back and forth between them, licking them clean.

Lacey recovered first, rolling to her side she sat up and pulled Hugo in for another kiss, moaning softly as she tasted hers and her husband’s come in his mouth.

She reached down to take Hugo’s cock into one hot little hand and jacked him slowly. When Hugo knelt up on the bed, she helped Lee to get his legs up and over Hugo’s shoulders. She kissed Lee, sharing their taste with him as well. She lovingly jacked Lee’s cock until he was half hard again while Hugo slipped two then three fingers into Lee’s hole, making sure he was loose and ready.

Lacey surprised them again when she got on her hands and knees and pushed her head down towards Hugo’s crotch. She took the head of Hugo’s cock into her mouth as her fingers traced gently over its long, wide length. It was significantly larger than her husband’s, who was at 9 inches, no small man, himself. Following the veins that ran its length, eventually finding the slight swell at the base, and exploring it curiously with fingers and mouth.

Hugo threw his head back as precome leaked copiously from the slit. “Oh Goddess, I can’t… I need to…” he babbled, nearly incoherent with pure lust and need.

Pulling off him, Lacey guided the large, darkly flushed head towards her husband’s opening, then watched with lust-filled eyes as Hugo pushed slowly into Lee. Both men now groaning loudly, uncontrollably. Lacey quickly went to lie beside Lee again, kissing the side of his face lovingly as she whispered words of encouragement and love into his ear.

“I love you so much, Lee. Thank you for being in my life. Thank you for loving me all these years and allowing me to join you in your new life.”

“No, thank you, Lace. For loving me enough to want to come along,” Lee groaned as Hugo quickly yet gently bottomed out inside him.

He was amazed at the lack of pain. All he felt was pressure and now a feeling of fullness, he knew he could get quite addicted to. He guessed that his new physiology was the reason for the lack of pain. His body was obviously made to take an Alpha and the last of Lee’s fears melted away. He finally felt as if he was exactly where he was meant to be. To be able to have Lacey, his first love, along with his new love, Hugo, brought tears to his eyes.

Hugo paused to let Lee get used to being filled and went willingly when the smaller man pulled him down for a kiss. “Why are you crying, my love? Did I hurt you?”

“No, I just love you both so much. I – I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“I do,” Lacey whispered against the side of his head. Kissing him softly as her own tears of happiness wet his skin. “Hormones.” She giggled into his ear.

Hugo laughed as Lee groaned and rolled his eyes, a grin on his lips.

“I love you very much, as well, my heart. And there is much to love about you, Lace. I think I can very much grow to love you as well.”

“Right back at ya, Hugo.” Lacey smiled.

Lee looked up at Hugo with huge eyes, glowing with passion and love. He smiled tenderly as he gently caressed Hugo’s sweaty chest. Long, blunt-tipped fingers running through the sparse chest hair of his mate.

“Can we get back to me now, please? I’ve got a baseball bat up my ass and would very much like it if you…AH! OH GOD!” his words choked off as he rolled his hips and managed to get the large head of Hugo’s cock to brush agains this prostate.

Hugo gasped wildly and dropped down to catch Lee’s lips in a voracious kiss even as his hips began a fast, smooth rhythm; his large length pulling back with delicious friction then pushing back in with firm, breath-stealing plunges.

Lacey wrapped her arms around her now constantly moaning husband kissing him softly as her heated gaze watched with fascination as Hugo pushed in and out of Lee. Her hand ran up and down Lee’s muscled chest as she found her arousal ramping up again. Smelling her, Lee wrapped one arm behind her, his large hand pushing between her legs from behind to finger her with practiced, knowing touches. The blonde was soon moaning softly and riding his fingers as she continued watching.

Hugo’s knot was fast to grow and he was forced to grind against Lee, working his knot inside his mate as gently as he could. All three gasped when the large, darkly flushed knot slipped all the way inside.

“OH GOD! OH YES… FUCK!” Lee screamed, his fingers inside Lacey jabbing inside her, his thumb pressing hard onto her clit sending her crashing into another orgasm. Lee followed her again when Hugo’s knot pressed relentlessly against his prostate as it fully inflated to lock the Alpha to him.

Hugo reared back and howled deafeningly as his orgasm roared through his entire body, his sharp Were teeth fully extended. His spunk shooting heavy hot loads inside of the Omega.

Lee twitched and moaned softly as his Alpha’s spend filled him and then dribbled out around where they were connected. He could actually feel his insides stretching to accommodate the amount of sperm being pumped into him.

Hugo suddenly dropped back onto Lee’s chest and bit Lee right where neck met shoulder, Lee shouting with shock and pain. Blood flowed and Hugo sucked it hungrily, the pain instantly disappeared as his mate began sucking. A wave of desire and pure lust hit him all over again, and his dick twitched where it lay on his stomach.

Hugo felt the mating bond snap into place and Lee’s spiking lust from the combined pleasure and pain of the bite rocketed into Hugo’s mind even as his own desire crashed into Lee. Their orgasms ratcheted even higher, making both men nearly black out from the sheer intensity of it.

Hugo groaned loudly one last time then collapsed on top of Lee. The three of them panting heavily with sated smiles curving their lips. Hands ran reverently over each other, Lee losing track of which hands were whose. 

Again, Lacey showed her powers of recuperation by sitting up first, breathing back to normal but skin still flushed with exertion and glowing with sweat.

“I can’t wait ‘til it’s my turn,” she said, clambering up and off the bed and heading into the attached bathroom. The bathroom wasn’t large but the glass-walled shower was still large enough for 3 or 4 people. Lacey smiled and shook her head at the well thought out planning and imploementations the Omega Run staff put into things. Her mind wandered to imagining her and her lovers sharing the shower together. –plenty of time to clean up later- she thought to herself then smiled.

Grabbing up a washcloth from an open shelf, she ran it under warm water and wiped herself as clean as she could. She then rinsed and wrung it out and did the same with another and took both back into the bedroom.

She’d been told that an Alpha and Omega would basically be helpless when tied together and that she’d probably have to take care of them. Lacey was more than happy to take care of her men.

-HER men!- she thought to herself, as she paused outside the bathroom to watch the two gorgeous men on the bed lovingly kissing each other. Hugo pulled back with a soft smack and laid his cheek on Lee’s chest to look over at Lacey. He smiled affectionately as he held up one hand in invitation.

“Come back here, my little Beta.”

“Beta?” Lacey asked, eyes rounding in surprise. “Does that mean…”

“Yes. I’m convinced that you’re sure about Turning. Forget waiting a month, I can’t wait that long. When I’m recovered I want you to be mine in all ways. We’ll start the Turn then Dr. Ruth will complete it in her Infirmary so you don’t have to go through the pain of a Turning.”

With a wild victory whoop that set both men to chuckling, Lacey ran across the room and jumped onto the bed, Lee and Hugo pulling her slight body into their large arms.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**_One hour later, back in the Arena…_ **

“The order has been set,” said a voice behind Colin and Jensen.

The boys turned as one to see Rachel walking up to where they stood at the railing of the Omega balcony. The balcony was a small wooden, railed platform set 4 steps above the Omega seating area. It extended about 6 feet closer to the main battleground, giving anyone standing on it an unimpeded view of the entire oval-shaped arena. They’d been informed earlier that the Arena had once been an indoor ice skating rink and as an added challenge, the floor of the Arena was a solid sheet of ice the combatants would have to fight on.

Colin bit his lip, worriedly. “What’s the lineup?” he asked.

Rachel just pointed at something beyond the balcony. Both boys turned to look and noticed that the three huge flat screen monitors hanging from the ceiling of the Arena in a triangular formation were on and flashing numbers and names – the graphics on the screen were dropping blocks in numerical order with the name of an Omega at the top of each block, starting with Colin’s name in the number 1 position. The teen gasped when he noticed the word ‘MELEE’ flashing in his block, and under that was the list of Alphas vying for his hand. Brock Kelly’s name was among four others and the teen gripped the railing hard as fear and worry for Brock rooted deep within him.

As the blocks were dropping Jensen scanned each one quickly, looking for Jared’s name. He vaguely took note of his other dorm mate’s blocks, but with the exception of Colin, none of the others had more than two Alphas vying for them.

===================  
1 Colin Ford: MELEE – Randall Simpson vs Liam McCarthy vs Brock Kelly vs Dr. Jackson La Fontaine vs Manuel Olivera  
====================  
4 Chad Michael Murray: ONE ON ONE – Christian Kane vs Don Antonio Lupo  
===================  
5 Osric Chau: ONE ON ONE – Jin Yoon Baek vs Mark Sheppard  
===================  
9 Alexander Calvert: ONE ON ONE – Mark Pellegrino vs Chief Val Redwolf  
===================  
10 Justin Hartley: ONE ON ONE – Dominic Purcell vs Wesley Snipes  
===================  
12 Michael Rosenbaum: ONE ON ONE – Tom Welling vs Dean Cain  
===================  


Then finally, Jensen sees what he’d been looking for.

===================  
15 Jensen Ackles: ONE ON ONE – Jared Padalecki vs Stephen Amell  
===================

Jensen remembered meeting Amell during the Courting. The Alpha was a beautiful man but Jensen remembered the supercilious sneer the man always had on his face and the haughty, assumptive attitude he’d taken with Jensen. 

Jensen hadn’t even lasted the usual hour or so given to each suitor. Amell had spent most of their time together ‘enlightening’ Jensen as to what would be expected of him once they mated. The moment he’d started outlining how many steps Jensen should walk behind him when in public, the teen had just exhaled exasperatedly, gotten up out of his seat and walked away. Jensen thought after being so rude that it would be the last he’d see of Amell so he was surprised to see that he was the last of Jensen’s suitors to go up against Jared.

Jensen wasn’t worried though. He acknowledged he hadn’t known Jared long or even very well but he was sure, somehow, that Jared would prevail. Jensen couldn’t explain where this unswerving confidence in Jared came from, it was just there.

Looking up, Jensen finally noticed Colin’s tense posture and went over to wrap his arms around the younger boy. Standing behind him trying to lend his friend as much warmth and reassurance as he could, by touch alone.

Resting his chin on Colin’s shoulder, Jensen was mildly surprised again at how much the Turning had changed the teen. He figured that if Colin kept growing, by the time he was in his 20s he could be as tall as, or taller than Jared. Jensen chuckled to himself as he realized that the boy could very well end up much taller than Brock.

“What’s so funny?” Colin murmured turning his head slightly to look at Jensen.

“Nothing. Just thinking about our possible future.”

“I’m glad one of us can easily see good things ahead.”

“Aw Col, don’t worry so much. Brock’ll be fine. He’ll win!”

“How can you be so sure?”

“’Cos anyone who loves you as much as he does is bound to fight like hell to have you.”

Colin shuffled his feet a bit even as a blush climbed up his neck. “You really think he loves me?”

“I think he fell hard the moment he saw you.”

Colin’s face was now a blazing red.

Jensen laughed then kissed Colin’s warm cheek. “You’re so frickin’ adorable!”

“Shuddup,” Colin mumbled back.

Jensen just laughed harder.

Just then a loud chime sounded throughout the entire Arena. Weres who’d gotten up from their seats below to mingle or to buy refreshments out in the Concession Hall, began scrambling to get back to their seats as the lights over the Arena brightened; indicating the first battle was about to start.

The audience began cheering and clapping as the combatants for the first fight began filing out from the Gym Hall, passing under the Omega seating area. Each male was stark naked, and Colin found himself blushing even harder, his breath hitching as he caught sight of Brock.

“Wow. Brock’s got a nice ass. His package is pretty impressive, too,” Jensen observed.

Colin twisted in Jensen’s arms to look back at his friend with shock and a tinge of irritation. Jensen just grinned impishly at him. “What? I’m gay and I’m a guy. I can’t help but notice.”

Colin growled playfully at Jensen, his eyes glowing slightly. “Well, stop noticing! He’s mine!”

Jensen laughed and wrapped Colin in his arms again, swaying them back and forth as he hugged the teen tighter for a couple of seconds. “Don’t worry, pup. I’ve got my own HUGE chunk of beefcake to drool over. Brock is all yours.”

Just then, Samantha Smith, dressed in her official gray robes, blonde hair pulled back in a neat chignon, tapped her mic and a spotlight focused on her as she began her speaking.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Weres and Guests… Welcome to this year’s first annual Omega Run here at Lunar Mall!”

The crowd erupted in cheers and shouts. Samantha smiled and clapped her hands gently as she waited for the uproar to settle down, then continued on.

“It’s been an exciting three days and even if we’ve had some setbacks, we’re finally here! After a fast and exciting Time Run through the Gym and Gauntlet, we are now at the final stage… the Arena!”

More cheers and clapping, and now the pounding of feet against the sturdy metal risers that ringed the Arena. Again, Samantha patiently waited before continuing.

“So without further ado, here we go. First up… we’ve got a melee battle for the hand of Omega Colin Ford.”

Another spotlight suddenly picked out Colin and Jensen standing together on the balcony just as a picture of Colin was flashed on the big screens. Respectful applause and ‘awws’ rose up from the audience as Colin ducked his head and waved timidly at the Weres below them.

“Aw, isn’t he adorable?” Samantha played the crowd then moved on to announcing the Alphas who would be vying for him. The spotlight on Colin also turned away and Colin sagged with relief in Jensen’s arms for a second then pulled away to lean on the railing just as Samantha called Brock’s name. The Alpha was standing proudly, His pale but perfectly muscled body standing loosely and relaxed balanced evenly on slightly spread legs, arms at his sides, staring intently up at Colin.

He smiled reassuringly as he took in Colin’s worried gaze.

“How do I show him I want him to win? How do I tell him I want him and only him?” Colin asked, turning to ask Jensen.

Jensen frowned in thought then smiled impishly. “Say ‘Olive Juice’ to him.”

“Olive Juice?”

“I saw it in one of my mom’s favorite old movies. Just do it and make sure to enunciate very clearly and I think he’ll get it.”

“Um, okay,” Colin said, confusedly, turning back to look down at Brock who was still staring at him.

After doing as Jensen said, Colin watched, delightedly, as Brock gave him an ecstatic grin and then turned with a happy jig step to take his position in the spot an Arena official was directing him to.

Colin turned to look back at Jensen, smiling too. “I think he got it!”

“Oh, I’m sure he did,” Jensen smirked.

“Now explain. What does ‘olive juice’ mean?”

Just then, the lights ringing the Arena dimmed, making the oval battleground the focus for everyone watching.

“Later.” Jensen whispered, overcome with excitement. “They’re starting.”

Sure enough, Samantha rose from her seat on the announcer’s platform and stepped up to the microphone.

“And here we go!” Samantha said over the microphone and with a surprisingly loud roar she pointed down at the combatants and snarled. “BATTLE ON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Olive Juice" is a rom-com from 2001.  
> https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0254617/
> 
> I don't really remember the details of the movie but I do remember why the movie was named "Olive Juice" to begin with.
> 
> You see, in the movie some of the characters explain that if you say "Olive Juice" to someone at a distance from you and they try to read your lips... to them, it looks like you're saying "I Love You". cute, huh?


	14. SPEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Battle begins and Colin and Jensen learn about another Were ability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made y'all wait so long for such a short chapter, but I've been going through some rough times lately and was in too much of a funk to even think about writing. Thankfully, I worked through it and barring any other bad news coming my way, the next one will be ready within a week like usual. Thanks for continuing to read and for your support and encouragements. :) xoxo

Jensen kept one arm around Colin’s waist, fearful that the emotional and overexcited boy would chuck himself off the balcony as he jumped up and down screaming encouragement and praise for Brock.

Down in the Arena, five full grown Alphas were battling furiously. Fur and blood flew, sullying the once pristine white ice that covered the Arena floor. Gouges in the ice from large Were claws marred the almost the entire area, large chunks of it flying and littering the ground.

Jensen kept one eye on the black and silver wolf Brock had shifted into. For Colin’s sake, he hoped the Alpha, despite being smaller than his adversaries, made it through.

The pile of Alphas suddenly broke apart and they began pacing in place, eyeing each other. Colin was now standing frozen, fisted hands pressed to his mouth as he stared intently down at Brock. An anxious whimper escaped him.

Brock’s glowing blue gaze shot up to Colin, and as if the split second lack of focus was a silent signal, the other four Alphas exploded across the ice – the other four ganging up on Brock, claws rending, jaws snapping.

Jensen suddenly had a hard time keeping Colin in his arms as the boy exploded into Were form, snarling and roaring challenges at the Alphas below. Colin’s claws were ripping at Jensen’s arms, the young Omega’s mind so flooded with pain, fear, rage and loss that those nearest to him could feel it in their own minds.

Then suddenly, Kathryn, Rachel, Katie and even Samantha was there. Samantha urging Jensen to let go of Colin even as the other three Betas were wrestling Colin to the ground, all three of them murmuring calm reassurances to the boy, urging him to shift back.

“Come, Jensen. We’ve got him. We’ll take care of him. Come, you’re injured.” Samantha was holding Jensen, pulling him gently out of Colin’s reach.

“I’m fine! Colin needs me!”

“No, child. You’re hurt! Please, let me help you.”

Just as Samantha got Jensen to lie on the floor of the balcony, his upper body braced against hers, Ruth came running up. The tiny Beta doctor dropped her black satchel next to Jensen even as she dropped to her knees and reached for one of Jensen’s arms.

“Go to Colin. He needs you more!” Jensen ordered the redhead.

“I’ll be the judge of that, boyo. Now keep still!”

Jensen looked down and finally noticed that Samantha had a hand wrapped over his wrist and was gripping it tight enough to almost hurt. When she unwrapped her fingers to let Ruth take a look, a long spurt of blood shot up into the air. Jensen gaped in shock even as Ruth covered the wound with her own tight grip as her other hand nimbly opened her satchel and fished out a paper-wrapped bundle of gauze. Ripping through it with her teeth, she laid the whole roll over Jensen’s lacerated wrist, as her other hand went delving back into her little black bag.

“Our little boy just nicked ya a wee bit, darling. You’ll be good as new in just a couple of minutes. Let me see your other arm, now.” She said, soothingly to Jensen as the teen gasped in pain, adrenaline wearing off enough for him to now feel it.

“Jensen?”

Jensen looked up and saw that Colin was back in human form, half naked, the lower half of his body wrapped in the remnants of the shirt he’d been wearing.

“Oh my God, did I do that to you?!”

“I’m fine, buddy. Hey, don’t cry. I’m fine. Tell him, Doc!” Jensen said, forcing himself to smile as reassuringly as he could.

“Just a little blood loss, is all.” Ruth said, as she dabbed an antiseptic soaked pad on Jensen’s quickly healing injuries while keeping pressure on the deepest cut.

“JENSEN!” Jared’s voice rang out in what Jensen now realized was a deadly quiet Arena.

Then Jared was there at Jensen’s side, hazel eyes glowing with anger and concern.

“Jar… Elder Jared, sir.” Samantha said, frowning at the ancient Alpha. “You’re not supposed to be on the Omega balcony. Not without an invitation. It’s against the rules.”

“I wrote the rules, pup. Fuck the rules!” Jared snarled at her, Samantha’s face paling in fear, as Jared carefully yet swiftly shuffled her aside, taking over supporting Jensen’s back, cradling the young Omega as gently as he could. “I could smell his blood all the way down in the locker room. How in the hell did he get hurt? Who did this to him?”

“I-it was m-m-me…” Colin stuttered in fear

“It was an ACCIDENT!” Jensen cut in, tilting his head back to glare up at Jared. “Don’t you dare growl at him or give him the stink-eye. He didn’t know what he was doing.”

Samantha stood back up and commandeered some pads and rubbing alcohol to clean off her hands. When done, she checked on Colin then looked over at the Arena where the Alphas were standing around, one prone figure laying on the ice and one of Ruth’s assistants kneeling beside him.

“Why did the referees stop the fight? Should’ve just let them finish. Now we have to go through it all over again!”

Just then, Felicia came running up the steps. “No ma’am. The ref didn’t end the fight. The Alphas did. All of them. But not before Alpha Kelly took down one of them.”

Colin’s worried gaze snapped from Jensen to Felicia. “Brock is okay?!”

Felicia smiled, awe plain on her features. “Yeah, he sure is! He is one hell of a fighter!”

“Felicia! Concentrate!” Samantha chastised the younger Beta, clapping her hands sharply. “What’s going on? Why did they stop fighting?”

Felicia pointed at Colin. “Because of him. Apparently, he challenged any who hurt his Alpha to a one-on-one battle with him.”

“What?! No, he didn’t! He shifted and didn’t say anything other than growls and snarls.” Jensen cut in. “I was there.”

“If he shifted and wasn’t in control of himself then he probably did it in Were-speak, Jensen.” Jared answered, tightening his arms slightly when Ruth gently prodded a particularly long scratch on the underside of Jensen’s right arm.

“Were-speak?” asked Colin.

Samantha huffed and waved her hands in a dismissive gesture. “Felicia will explain, I need to get back to Omega Run business and Jared sir, you need to get back to the locker room, please. Ruthie dear, will Omega Jensen be all right?”

“Och, he’ll be fine as rain with maybe a little weakness from the loss of blood, but see…” she lifted the bloody gauze pad and Jensen stared in renewed shock at the shiny pink scar on his wrist - right where the deep gouged flesh and gushing, exposed, nicked vein had been.

Dumping the used gauze pads into a small, plastic red bag in her satchel, Ruth pulled out another large pad, doused it with antiseptic solution, everyone around her wrinkling their noses slightly at the sharp, acrid smell, and then finished cleaning the blood off of Jensen’s arms. “There you go, my dear. The scars will disappear in no time. Pick him up slowly, Jared, do not jostle him.” She said authoritatively.

Jared smiled slightly as he nimbly rose to his feet, bringing Jensen up with him. He kept his arms around Jensen until he was sure he was steady on his feet. He then let Samantha bustle him back across the balcony and towards the stairs, before he descended too far he paused to look back and saw that Jensen was watching him. When the young Omega’s eyes shot up to meet Jared’s eyes and then a bright red blush filled his face, Jared realized the teen had been watching Jared’s rear as he’d been walking away. Jared grinned impishly, then winked at the Omega he hoped would be his by sunrise tomorrow.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

_fTen minutes later, back in the Dorm dining room…_

“So, in a nutshell, using a special type of communication all Weres instinctually understand, no matter what language they speak, Colin figuratively ripped Brock’s opponents a new one.”

“What exactly is Were-speak?” Jensen asked.

“It’s a type of telepathy combined with vocal and physical augmentation. Usually, turned Weres need a year or more of constant practice to be able to access the ability and to use it. But our little Colin, in his rage and fear, tapped into it and threatened to kill any Were who dared to hurt h-i-i-s Alpha.” Felicia finished, winking teasingly at a now blushing Colin.

“Another thing we just now learn about ourselves.” Colin muttered.

“Sorry, kid.” Felicia shrugged. “We tell you what the Elders deem as must-knows, but most Alphas prefer to be the one to teach their turned mates all the abilities a Were has. They consider it a privilege. For those who don’t mate, a Beta volunteers to go home with them to teach them what they need to know and to help out if anything goes wrong with acclimating in the human world as a Were.”

“So why did those Alphas listen to me? I’m just a kid. Why would having to challenge me stop them from fighting each other?”

Felicia and Katie shot Colin a horrified gaze as Rachel chuckled to herself at the far end of the table.

“Because no self-respecting Alpha would ever raise a hand to an Omega or Beta, let alone outright fight them.” Rachel said, smirking.

“So what will Samantha do now? Are they gonna have to restart the battle? What did they do in the past when something like this happened?”

“Honey…” Katie murmured, as she ran a hand affectionately through Colin’s hair. “This has NEVER happened before. You’re the first.”

“Most Omegas wouldn’t dare to challenge an Alpha to a fight, let alone FOUR Of them.” Felicia cut back in. “Using Were-speak, the other four Alphas must’ve agreed to team up to take out Brock. With you jumping up and down on that balcony calling his name out, he was the obvious favorite.”

“Brock was fighting to ‘maim only’ in the beginning. They all were. But when they saw you cheering for him, they decided to kill him. So Brock had no choice but to fight to kill as well. Before Colin lost his mind and turned, Brock had managed to take out Alpha Simpson and then your howls and growls stopped the other three. They withdrew knowing for sure that you would only accept Brock and no one else. Battle over.”

“Is Samantha mad at me?” Colin asked, sheepishly.

“Hell no! This is one Omega Run that will be talked about for decades to come! People are saying that if the first match was that eventful, they could barely wait for the rest of it!”

Colin smiled, relieved. Rising from his seat he walked to the Dining Room threshold and stared at the Infirmary Doors. “When can I see Brock?”

“You see the little red light above the door? When it turns green, you can go in, head out the second set of doors at the other end of the Infirmary. It opens onto a hall with many doors with lights above them, as well. The ones that are red are occupied, the unlit ones are empty. Find the door with the green light and he’ll be there waiting for you.”

To everyone’s surprise, the Infirmary doors whooshed open and a bruised, yet no longer bleeding, Brock Kelly walked through.

“Brock!” Colin shouted happily, running at the Alpha and leaping to throw his arms around Brock’s neck. “I’m so glad you’re okay! You ARE okay, right?”

Brock easily caught him, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist and holding him up so that Colin’s feet left the floor. Brock merely nodded in answer before the two began kissing – hungrily, desperately. When they finally pulled apart, they stared at each other with flushed cheeks, swollen lips and wide, glazed eyes. Jensen realized he and the Betas were witnessing Brock and Colin’s first kiss. Jensen smirked mischievously as he watched a flush climbing up Colin’s neck and into the younger boy’s cheeks.

“Brock and Colin sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love…” Jensen began to sing-song, playfully, but cut off in a shriek of laughter when Colin pulled away from Brock and ran towards him with a playful dark intent in his expression.

The older teen, still laughing, turned to run around the dining room table and then out into the common room with Colin hot on his heels. Jensen dodged the younger boy in and around the furniture until Colin finally jumped on him from behind and the two collapsed on a nearby sofa. They immediately began wrestling, rolling off the couch and onto the floor – the both of them shouting and laughing at the top of their lungs.

Rachel deadpans. “Just think… “ she turned to look at Brock. “You have maybe another 3 or 4 years of this, until your boy finally grows up. IF he ever grows up.”

Brock grins, watching the two teens with blatant affection. “I sincerely hope not.”

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

_Nearly five hours later…_

Jensen, Brock, Colin and Justin were the only ones left on the Omega’s balcony – Colin having officially invited Brock to sit with them. The three Omegas talked about the results of the Battles as Brock sat quietly by Colin’s side, one arm slung around the boy’s shoulder, fingers idly caressing the skin on his arm as he merely watched and listened.

“Okay…” Justin said, as he turned the pad of paper he’d brought with him from his room so that the others could see what he’d written. “So, as it stands with our dorm mates, Colin and I are the only ones that chose not to mate this Omega Run.”

“But not because I didn’t find my mate.” Colin cut in, reaching over to take Brock’s hand in his, their fingers interlocking. “He just wants to give me time to finish high school as a regular kid. Well, as regular as an Omega Were can, that is. When I turn 18, we’ll mate and claim.”

“And though I liked all of my suitors just fine, I am looking for that ‘wow factor’ y’all seemed to have found with your Alphas.” Justin said, ruefully.

Everyone turned to look when the crowd gave an especially loud cheer and saw that one Alpha was down on the bloodied ice, alive, head turned in submission to the other Alpha that stood proudly over him.

“Okay, that was the second to last Battle.”

“Jared’s next.” Jensen said, worriedly.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” Said Colin, with a pat to Jensen’s shoulder. He then pulled out of Brock’s embrace to go to the railing as another cheer from the crowd rang out.

“Jensen?” said Brock. “Jared is an amazing fighter. You should’ve seen him taking out your courtiers in the Gauntlet. The only reason Amell is even here is ‘cos he probably faked being unconscious until we passed him. He is a spoiled, narcissistic daddy’s boy. Jared will wipe the floor with him and make what the Marks did to him look like a slap to the wrist.” He finished, with a reassuring smile at the young Omega.

Jensen frowned slightly and tilted his head to the side. “Did you notice we kinda look alike?”

“What?”

“Since I first saw you, I’ve had this nagging feeling that I know you from somewhere and just now it finally clicked.”

Justin was grinning mischievously as he looked from Jensen to Brock then back again. “Now that you mention it, yeah… I see it, too. Did you also notice that Colin and Jared look like they could be related, too?”

Jensen’s startled gaze flew to Colin, his wide green eyes tracing Colin’s profile. When the younger boy smiled at what he was seeing, Jensen gasped, softly, then turned to look back at Brock and Justin. “Holy shit, he does look like Jared!” he said softly, incredulously. “How weird is that?! Wonder what it means.”

“What? That one set of strangers who look alike meet up with another set who also look alike, and actually find a mate? God only knows. Maybe you were all meant for each other.”

The three thought quietly for a couple of minutes, then finally, Jensen broke the silence. “So what are the rest of the results, Jus?”

Justin held up the pad for them to see, Colin turning to rejoin them by then.

===================  
Colin – Brock   
====================  
Chad – Christian   
===================  
Osric – Mark S.  
===================  
Alex – Mark P.  
===================  
Me – try again next Run  
===================  
Mike – Tom   
===================  


“The last result pending, of course. But I think your Jared will win. He is one scary son of a bitch. They probably left his Battle for last ‘cos he’s a big draw in the Were community. It’s like the main card at a boxing or MMA event.”

“Saving the best for last.” Jensen murmured.

“Exactly.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

Down in the Alpha locker room Jared sat on a bench wearing only his black robe. He hadn’t bothered to get back into his street clothes knowing he’d have to take it all off again when his Battle came up, anyways. 

He could hear a shower going in the bathing room, but knew it was the rejected Alpha of two matches ago cleaning up and probably trying to get control of his emotions after his loss. He’d been in there a long time now, but Jared knew the Alpha wouldn’t appreciate anyone, especially another Alpha, trying to console him. Jared didn’t worry about having to take a retreat of his own if he should lose. He knew deep down inside, that anyone who wanted to try and take Jensen from him would have to kill him to do so. 

He took another long pull from his bottle of vitamin water while watching Amell through the large glass wall that separated the weight room from the locker room. Run officials usually separated the most volatile of opponents in this way to ensure Battles weren’t started before their appointed time.

Both Alphas were now fully healed from the injuries they’d incurred in the Gauntlet.

Amell was pacing back and forth talking fervently into a fancy looking cellphone. He kept darting furtive glances at Jared and the Elder knew the younger Alpha was up to something. What it was, he didn’t know, but made an inner vow to stay alert.

Just then, the chimes tolled over the speakers and a summons for he and Amell to report to the Arena rang through the nearly empty locker room.

He and Amell locked gazes through the glass as they both shed their coverings and shifted. Jared had to admit that Amell was striking in his white-furred Were form, but the cold, malicious gleam in his eyes, even in Were form left him with a cold, greasy feeling roiling in his guts. Not for the first time, Jared wondered if the pale wolf might be a bit unhinged.


	15. LAST BATTLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've been waiting for... Jared vs Stephen.  
> Plus a few more surprises.

Jensen stood at the balcony railing again, anxiously wringing his hands as he watched Jared and Amell being introduced out onto the ice. The Zamboni was just leaving the Arena, the ice smooth and shiny again except its once pristine whiteness now had dark patches from where blood had seeped into and mixed with the ice.

This time Jensen’s surrounded by almost all of his dorm mates, some other Omegas he hasn’t met yet from the second Dorm and all of their Alphas. A few couples, including Mike and Tom were still in their suites, supposedly still mating and bonding.

Lee and Colin stood at either side of Jensen, both men showing their love and support just by being there. Warm bodies pressed tightly to his sides.

Jensen was surprised to hear the outcome of Lee’s mating with Hugo and Lacey and he looked over and spotted Lacey sitting On the Omega bleachers talking to Rachel with Hugo at her side, one arm around her obviously trembling body. 

The pretty blonde looked slightly overwhelmed and a bit pale but she smiled at Jensen when she caught him looking at her. Having been recently Turned himself, Jensen could empathize with the woman and smiled reassuringly back at her. He knew she was still trying to adjust to the enhanced senses and new urges inside of her. He hadn’t had much time to get to know her but he could see how the Turn had changed her physically, so that her hair was fuller, skin brighter and if he wasn’t mistaken, Turning had also added a couple inches to her height. There was a glow to her that Jensen hadn’t seen yet in any other Were he’s met so far, but he attributed it to the woman herself and not anything to do with her changes.

“How’s Lacey doing?” Jensen asked, turning his head to look up at Lee.

The big man craned his head back to look at the bleachers and an affectionate smile curved his generous lips as he looked at his mates. “She’s great. She’s a whole lot braver about all this than I was, I’ll tell you that. How did I get so lucky to have her and Hugo as mine?”

“You’re a great guy, Lee.” Colin chimed in, leaning around Jensen to reach out with his free hand to pat Lee on the chest. “Anyone would be lucky to be with you.”

“You know you’re both my family too, right?” Lee said, looking at Colin then Jensen. “Hugo and Lacey understand that you’re like the brothers I’ve always wanted but never had. I’m sure once they get to know you both, they’ll love you too.”

Colin bit his lips nervously, then stepped closer to Lee. “I’ve been thinking about you and Lacey’s offer…”

Lee tensed slightly, his gaze sharpening as he stared worriedly at Colin. “I talked to Hugo about it, and he’s in agreement also.” He said.

Colin nodded, relief flowing from him, he pulled his hand back to reach behind him for Brock’s hand. “Brock and I were talking too. I want to be your foster son and we’d also like to join your pack even after I turn 18 and mate. Brock has always admired Hugo and the two are already friends.” Brock nodded in agreement, pure adoration for Colin evident on his features.

“That is wonderful!” Lee shouted over the growing cheers of the spectators below.

“What’s wonderful?” asked Lacey, as she and Hugo joined them at the railing. 

Lee turned to pull her into his arms, then also pulled Hugo closer, Jensen stepping aside so that the little family could talk. “Colin and Brock agreed to join us! We’re going to be a Pack!”

The four began hugging and kissing each other on the cheeks, their faces wreathed in happiness.

Jensen found himself struggling to hold back tears as he watched them. He suddenly felt all alone, and even if he knew he had his parents’ love and support, he’d started to think of Lee and Colin as family too, and now it felt like he was losing them despite Lee’s earlier words. He was happy for them but he still felt like he was losing Colin and Lee.

Jensen turned back to the railing, swallowing back his doubts as he watched Jared entering the Arena with Amell.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jared walked across the ice towards the mediator standing in the middle. He ignored the smaller Alpha walking beside him who was waving with both arms at the cheering crowd, obviously relishing all of the attention.

Jared wasn’t here to win any popularity contests. He was focused on finishing this task so that he could get back to Jensen as soon as possible. To finally be able to claim the young Omega as his.

He dropped back a step to let the younger Alpha go ahead of him so he could assess the other were, carefully – his sharp gaze looking for any weaknesses. Amell seemed hale and hearty and completely recovered from the trouncing the Marks had given him in the Gauntlet. Such a shame.

He and Amell take their positions, standing across from each other with the official standing between them, speaking succinctly into a headset strapped to her head. The woman was quite tall for a Beta, but the two Alpha males still towered above her. Despite this, her authoritative attitude brooked no nonsense.

She looked coolly from one Alpha then to the other as she informed them of the few rules they had to obey. “There is no time limit. This fight goes on until a clear winner emerges. Both of you may choose whatever form you want to fight with, this includes turning between one or the other if you so choose. You may only use whatever is here in this Arena to fight with.”

Jared glanced around and saw how bare and empty the ice-laden Arena was. Glancing up, there was nothing hanging from the ceiling far above other than the steel girders and flags and pennants, to aid in a fight. Even if there were, it was way too high for even him to reach. So basically, as with all other Runs, the only weapons at their disposal was what their nature provided them – teeth, claws and fighting prowess.

The Beta continued on. “If either of you is thrown out of or leaves the Arena before the match is declared over, then you forfeit the fight and the other is declared the winner. If another Were joins the fight in any way to aid you… you will also be automatically disqualified. Finally, this does not have to be a fight to the death but it is not prohibited. Are you both clear on the rules?”

Amell and Jared both nodded, staring intently at each other with clear malice, neither Alpha deigned to speak aloud.

The chimes sounded indicating the start of the Battle.

“Shake hands in a sign of good will and sportsmanship, Alphas, then you may begin to fight.” The Beta said.

Amell made to reach out to shake Jared’s hand, and Jared stepped forward to reciprocate. Then, suddenly, Stephen shoved the Beta into Jared even as he leaped over her to go for Jared’s throat, slavering jaws wide, razor sharp teeth glinting.

Jared was prepared, having surmised that Amell would be the type to try and surprise him in this fashion. He easily caught the Beta with one arm, pulling her tight against the side of his body, shielding her as he turned to meet Amell’s attack.

He caught Amell by the throat with one large hand then used Amell’s own momentum to send him flying toward the retaining wall behind him; the smaller Alpha crashing against it amidst the shouts and jeers from the crowd at Amell’s pre-emptive attempt at a sneak attack.

Jared let the Beta free and she scrambled off, stomping angrily in her ski boots towards the entry gates.

Amell was on his feet and charging back at Jared in a flash. The two locked hands, claws curving around to dig into the backs of the others hands as they strained to push the other off balance blood flowed down their arms. Massive, muscled legs braced far apart, claws gouging into the ice to aid with traction.

Their heads bobbed and weaved as each tried to bring their teeth to bear. Jared felt Amell lose traction when the smaller Alpha’s back leg lost traction on the ice, using their clasped hands, Jared dug his claws deeper into his opponent’s hands and threw him to the side, sending the white-furred Alpha crashing and sliding on the mirror smooth ice.

The spectators quailed where they sat or stood when Jared’s sable brown and black fur stood on end and he let loose a powerful reverberating roar. His extended ruff, flattened ears and brightly glowing eyes making him look like the very stuff of nightmares.

Scrambling back to his feet, Amell came back at him with his black-clawed hands flying in intricate and well-trained blows and strikes. Jared seemed to be reading his mind though, as he blocked or countered each strike, receiving many glancing hits with barely a pause but inflicting more telling hits on the younger Alpha, his fighting prowess evidently more advanced.

Stories of Jared’s skills were confirmed in front of all present, and those there counted themselves lucky as they watched with awe as Jared seemed to settle into a systematic series of attacks. He moved with grace and ease as he dismantled the other Alpha’s offense and then turning the fight so that it was Amell who was suddenly on a rather desperate defense. It was now evident to all that Jared wasn’t looking to only defeat Amell. The Ancient Alpha was out to kill.

Both Alphas were now bleeding, but Amell was bleeding much more in many different points on his body. The ice beneath and around them became even more treacherous as their hot blood mixed and melted with the ice in some spots.

The two grappled and traded blows back and forth, stumbling and crunching over broken chunks of ice that their rear claws had gouged up and sent flying about. It was obvious early on that Amell was faster and much more dexterous than Jared, but the Ancient’s countless years of combat kept the younger Were from running roughshod over him. Jared seemed to sense every move Amell was going to make and even if Amell got in some shots, Jared got in just as many back at him and his hits were much more powerful and always sent Amell staggering or flying back.

Suddenly every Were in the stands went deathly quiet.

Amell had stumbled in a pool of his own blood and dropped his arms to regain his balance. Jared darted forward, massive fanged jaws gaping wide, aiming for the other’s throat – going for the killing bite.

With a squeal of mortal fear, Amell flashed into his human form and dropped to his knees, narrowly avoiding having his head ripped off. Both Alphas were at the far end of the Arena, opposite of the entry gates by then.

Amell scrambled and slid across the ice ‘til he was kneeling against the retaining wall. He punched at the ice beside him then turned and faced the wall, sitting back on his haunches.

Jared paused, tilting his head in confusion, before striding forward to finish the fight. Human form or not, Jared wasn’t going to show any mercy.

He’d heard through reliable sources about how Amell had been boasting about what he’d do to Jensen once he had him. About how he’d subjugate and practically enslave the young Omega and Jared had no plans to allow the other Alpha to live and possibly enact some retaliation on him or Jensen in the future.

Just as he was reaching out to grab the man, Amell flashed back into his Were form and rose to his feet even as he twisted around with a triumphant roar – something bright flashing in his right hand.

Jared felt a burning sensation flash across his abdomen and when he looked down he saw a long deep cut running from his lower abdomen up to his chest – a bright gush of blood pouring from the wound.

The Arena’s very walls shook with the almost simultaneous rush of roars and screams of outrage that poured forth from the spectators, staff and other Omega Run participants. Jared picked out in the tumult Jensen’s own roar of rage and anguish.

His eyes flashed forward as Amell leaped to plunge the silver blade he’d obviously hidden in the ice, into Jared’s chest, aiming for the bigger Alpha’s heart.

Instead of fending the other Alpha off, Jared surged forward to grab Amell in mid-air once again. One large hand wrapped firmly around the hand that gripped the illegal blade, his other large hand wrapped around Amell’s throat.

Amell’s eyes widened almost comically as he struggled frantically to break loose of Jared’s hold. “H-how a-are you doing th-this?! I c-cut you with silver!” he choked out.

Amell glanced down and keened fearfully as he noted that the deep cut he’d inflicted was already healing – the blood slowing down and the skin pulling together. “That’s IMPOSSIBLE!” he wheezed, as Jared tightened his grip on his throat, his struggles weakening as his lungs labored for air.

Jared leaned in close, hot breath wafting over Amell’s face as Jared snarled. “Little known fact about Ancients, puppy. At some point in our thousands of years of life, silver ceases to have an effect on them and their healing is twice as fast as normal Weres.”

Amell’s eyes began to flutter as his vision began to dim. Still, his hearing was working fine. “You live in dishonor, you die in shame.” Jared hissed into his ear before whipping his head around locking his jaws onto the side of Amell’s neck. With a savage twist of his head and a gnashing of razor sharp teeth, Amell’s head flew from his body and went rolling across the ice.

Dropping the body, Jared stomped across the ice to pick up the head. Going to the nearest pole sticking up out of the retaining wall, he ripped off the Omega Run pennant attached to it and impaled Amell’s head onto the tip of the pole with one savage thrust.

With his head taken as an obvious trophy, Amell’s body could not be claimed by his pack and given a proper burial by fire. To do so, would taint his clan for eternity with the dishonor Amell had perpetrated by cheating.

Samantha was announcing Jared as the winner when Jared came to a stop in the middle of the Arena and looked up at the Omega balcony. He spotted Jensen standing half naked atop the wide wooden railing, gazing directly down at Jared.

He figured that Jensen had at one point turned into Were form in his excitement while watching the fight. Now, Rachel stood on the floor behind him wrapping the remnants of a shirt about Jensen’s hips. The tattered shirt barely covered the young boy and most of his beautiful body was in clear view of all in the Arena.

Jared was about to growl his displeasure at all the eyes looking upon what was his when he noted the look on Jensen’s face.

Jensen’s emerald eyes glowed clear and fierce, chin tilted proudly as he stared hungrily at Jared. The Elder Were could feel his soon-to-be mate’s gaze clear down his spine, making his entire body tingle. He flashed into his human form and stood proudly, naked and half hard with arousal. All through the Arena, unmated Betas and Omegas rumbled with approval even as unmated Alphas gazed longingly upon Jensen.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

Dr. Ruth Connell wagged a tiny finger under Jared’s nose as she pushed him with her other hand to sit on the exam table behind him.

“You behave, now! If I don’t check you over carefully and make one hundred percent sure that you were completely on the mend I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you later.”

Samantha, standing by Ruth’s side, nodded in agreement.

“Like what? What could happen?” Jared had growled, eager to get to his suite and freshen up before Jensen showed up. “I told you already. I feel fine!”

“I don’t know what! But considering how low that poor excuse of an Alpha was willing to stoop by hiding a silver weapon in the Arena, who’s to say he wouldn’t have some other evil backup plan?”

“I repeat, like what?”

Thinning her lips in displeasure, Ruth took the silver knife that she’d retrieved from the Arena officials. “I don’t know, child. But it’s always best to be safe than sorry.”

One of her assistants called softly out to her, indicating the short glass beaker sitting by itself on the metal surface of one of the many workstations in the Infirmary.

Ruth walked over and dipped the blade into the clear fluid inside the beaker and flinched when the fluid instantly began bubbling and frothing furiously.

“Wha-?” Samantha asked, also taking a step back.

The assistant stepped forward to try and keep the bubbling fluid from overflowing onto the floor when Ruth shouted for her to back up and to don her work gloves first.

“Ruthie, what is it?” asked Samantha, Jared peered over her shoulder, Samantha having backed up closer to him where he was still seated on the exam table, unwittingly shielding him with her body.

Admiration for the intelligent and strong Beta filled Jared and not for the first time. He’d known for decades that Samantha was a good woman, a proud Beta who took her job seriously and cared for all those under her care and that was the reason why he’d suggested her to the Elder Council when they were looking to replace the last Omega Run operator in the United States.

Ruth turned back to Jared and Samantha, eyes glowing with a snapping light, as she gnashed her teeth in anger. “That stinking pile of excrement coated the blade with wolfsbane! He wasn’t taking any chances on Jared getting out of that Arena alive!”

“Oh my God! What are you waiting for? Get him the antidote! The other Elders would never forgive me for allowing him to be killed in this way while on my watch! The fact that Amell was able to do this at all will have me and my operation investigated as it is! Damn those Amells!”

Ruth grabbed Samantha by the shoulders and shook her slightly, snapping the taller woman out of her ramblings. “Samantha, darling! Relax! If he hasn’t keeled over by now then I think it’s safe to assume that he’s not only immune to silver but to wolfsbane as well. Am I right or not, Jared?”

“You’re right. Wolfsbane hasn’t affected me for over 200 hundred years now.”

“Oh, thank the Goddess.” Samantha breathed, going to lean on a nearby cot.

“However, there is still some bad news.” Ruth said, remorsefully.

“Bad news?” asked Jared.

“What bad news?!” Samantha demanded.

“You’re going to have to postpone your mating with Omega Jensen if he, oh who am I kidding, _when_ he comes to you.”

She forestalled Jared’s objections with a wave of her hand.

“I know it’s not fair. But there’s no other choice.”

“I told you. Wolfsbane doesn’t affect me anymore. I am perfectly fine.”

“Yes, YOU are. But Jensen wouldn’t be. The poison is in your system, Jared. Mating with your Omega could pass it on to him and he doesn’t have your immunity. In fact, it could be fatal for one that was so newly turned.”

Jared gaped, horrified. “Okay, yes I agree. No mating then. But for how long? Not forever, surely?”

Ruth smiled, reassuringly. “It should be completely out of your system in 12 hours or less. Here, smell this.”

Ruth went to the pile of bloody gauze that was still sitting on the rolling tray she’d used while cleaning and disinfecting Jared’s many wounds. Even with her gloves on, she still used forceps to pluck up a small, blood-soaked bundle and waved it in front of herself sniffing delicately, then brought it closer to Jared.

“I didn’t think to check by smell before ‘cause it hadn’t occurred to me then, but if you concentrate and get past the smell of the antiseptic you can pick up the cloyingly sweet smell of wolfsbane under it.”

Jared sniffed cautiously at the gauze then crinkled his nose as he caught the scent Ruth had described. “Yep, that’s wolfsbane. I’ve smelled it before.”

“Roughly 12 hours from now, cut yourself a bit and smell your blood. That should tell you for sure if the wolfsbane is completely gone or not.”

Just then, the doors to the Infirmary opened and in walked Jensen’s parents.

Jared’s brows rose a bit at the sight of them. “Uh, hey guys. Shouldn’t you be with Jensen right now?”

“Hey Jay.” Donna said, smiling warmly at him. “How are you?”

“Hey Donna. I’m fine. Well, mostly fine.”

“Mostly?” Alan frowned in concern.

Ruth and Samantha moved away to let them talk, the two talking earnestly about how they would write out their reports to the Elder Council. Samantha was obviously worried about losing her job, while Ruth was trying to reassure her.

Jared glanced at Ruth and Samantha as they walked off then turned his attention back to his former Hunting partner. “Seems Amell truly was one sneaky Alpha.”

“Psh!” Alan scoffed. “I’ve met many Alphas through you, Jared, and that Amell isn’t even worthy of being called an Alpha. If you hadn’t killed him, in a truly amazing fashion by the way, I might’ve been tempted to break out my old Hunting gear.”

“And I would’ve joined him!” Donna added, her plump little body radiating indignation.

Jared chuckled as he gazed on the couple with affection. “I’d forgotten how bloodthirsty and relentless you two could be.”

“We remember all that you taught us, Jared. Family is family and your Pack is your family.”

Jared blinked back sudden sentimental tears. Feelings of remorse for leaving them all those years ago assailing him again.

Sensing his feelings, Donna slapped his arm lightly. “Stop that. We know you only left ‘cos you wanted Jensen to experience having a normal life, away from all the violence and fear of the Were and Hunter world. We would’ve gladly given up hunting even if you’d stayed with us, Jared. We also wanted to give Jensen something more secure. But Alan and I have forgiven you. We love you, how could we not?”

“So what was that about being ‘mostly’ okay?” Alan demanded, his gaze roaming quickly over Jared, looking for injuries.

“Amell not only used a silver knife on me, he also coated it with wolfsbane.”

Donna and Alan both frowned in confusion at his words. Donna spoke first. “But you’re immune to both of that. Have you become susceptible to them, again?”

“No, no, I’m still immune. But Jensen isn’t.”

Alan frowned, then face smoothed as his jaw dropped open in sudden comprehension. “You can’t mate with him ‘cos doing so might risk exposing him to the poison.”

Jared nodded, sadly.

“Much as I dislike thinking about my baby boy having sex, aren’t you being a little melodramatic? I mean, it’s been years since I’ve worked with potions and stuff but even I remember that wolfsbane takes less than a day to leave your system. I’m sure you’ll survive waiting a couple extra hours to get your knot in our son.”

Alan squawked in protest and covered his ears with both hands. “Donna! That’s too much! GAH!”

“Sorry, honey.” She said, flinching with embarrassment even as Jared laughed aloud.

“This actually works out for the best.” Donna continued.

“What do you mean?”

“We came in here to talk to you.” Alan stepped over to stand beside his wife. “We know that Jensen was born to be an Omega Were and we’re proud to have him as our son no matter what. But he was also once human. He was raised human… and we’d like to honor that in some way.”

“A bonding ceremony, human style so to speak.” Alan added.

“You’re talking about a wedding.” Jared said, blinking in shock at his old friends.

“Yes. He’s our only child and honestly, I’ve always dreamed of one day being able to help plan his wedding.”

Alan hugged his wife close with one arm and stared intently up into Jared’s eyes. “He’s our only child, Jay. Since Alphas and Omegas mate for life, this will be our only chance to give our child away in a tradition we ourselves had and still hold sacred.”

Jared already knew he’d say yes. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to make his mate happy and he knew that making his parents proud and happy, pleased Jensen greatly. He didn’t have to know the boy long, to know that.

“If Jensen agrees, how long do you want us to wait?”

“One month?”

Jared choked on a gasp of air.

“Okay, okay… one week!” Donna quickly amended, then muttered to her husband. “I’m gonna have to pull in every favor we have, honey.”

Nodding in acceptance, Jared turned to see that Samantha and Ruth were standing shoulder to shoulder and clutching each other’s hands. Both women were smiling dreamily, their smiles turning to big grins, unashamed about listening into his conversation with the Ackles’.

Chuckling softly at their silly expressions, Jared bowed slightly to them. “Would you ladies be interested in attending the wedding of Mr. Jensen Ackles, Omega and Mr. Jared Padalecki, Alpha?”

Going by the way both women regressed into giddy 13-year-olds right before his eyes, with their giggling and clapping of hands, Jared was pretty sure their answer was ‘yes’.


	16. WEDDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen's new life starts to unfold, starting with a not-so-normal wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make y'all wait so long. A lot of things were happening in my RL and rather than try to hastily throw together another chapter I decided to take my time and not rush it.
> 
> I really hope you like it.

“He named an entire town after you?!” Donna screeched.

“Uh, it seems like he did.” Alan said staring out the windshield at the large sign at the side of the road.

NOW ENTERING JENSEN, MONTANA  
Gallatin County pop. 252

“I can’t believe this.” Jensen said from the back seat of the small U-Haul van they were riding in; his Dad driving and his Mom in the passenger seat. “No wonder he only gave us instructions by distance and route numbers.”

His mom turned to him, her face melting into soft lines as she looked back at him where he sat leaning through the gap between the two front seats.

“That is so romantic.” she gushed.

Jensen could see his Dad’s face in the rearview mirror, rolling his eyes.

Jensen chuckled even as his mind floundered at the idea of living in a town named after him.

For the entire week after the Omega Run, when Jared had followed the Ackles’ back to their home, and then stayed as their guest, he’d refrained from telling them the name of the town, stating that it was a surprise.

Because there was no way to explain the drastic changes his body had gone through, Alan and Donna had spread the word that Jensen had been accepted into an exclusive boarding school in France. He’d been accepted as a last minute replacement for another student that had declined the scholarship at the last minute. Because the term had already started, putting Jensen behind, Jensen had to rush to prepare and had to leave without telling any of his friends within hours after getting the notice.

When the news about Jensen’s good fortune spread, everyone just assumed that Alan and Donna had gone with him, since they pretty much disappeared around the same time that Jensen did.

 

Jensen and Jared had spent quality time together, getting to know each other better and Jensen’s only regret is that none of Jared’s actual family still lived and his heart ached for his mate. Especially when Donna had offered to be at his side for the wedding, saying that whether he was marrying her son or not, she thought of Jared as part of the family, no matter how long he’d been out of their lives, and Jared had looked almost ready to cry. It was the first time Jensen had seen Jared look close to losing his composure. Jensen had always loved his parents but it was then that he realized he was also proud to have Donna and Alan as his parents.

Samantha, Alaina and Rachel had shown up together on their third day back home and had immediately gone into wedding frenzy with Donna.

That day Jared had shared with them what he’d already asked Jensen and gotten a ‘yes’ for. Jared had a home in Montana that he’d been looking after for the past fifteen or so years.

Fifty years before Jensen was even born, Jared had been given a piece of beautiful land in Montana by the family of an Omega he’d saved from from a Rogue. He’d used the undeveloped land as a hideaway whenever he’d needed a break from hunting and had come to call it his home. Something about it though, always made him feel empty and he’d always leave after a couple of weeks never really knowing what was missing.

Soon after Jensen was born and realizing he was his life mate, Jared paid to have the town developed and invited Were families he knew and trusted to settle there. The town had grown slowly, but in the last 7 years had a small boom when tourism picked up and the locals made it into a small industry.

Inns, restaurants, shops sprung up and more permanent residents moved in when more jobs became available. All of them Weres. For obvious reasons, the only activity not catered to in the town was hunting. In fact it was heartily discouraged and those looking to take advantage of the human laws of permissible hunting seasons were encouraged, sometimes forcefully, to go elsewhere.

Fishing, however, became a huge draw and the lake houses Jared had built closer to town were always in high demand. When Jared had gotten the land there had been a section with two large quarries, both in nearly identical oval shapes. A rockslide in the nearby mountain had diverted a narrow creek into the quarries which eventually formed the double lakes. Because of the composition of the rocks in the water and the vegetation that grew in it, the lake water ended up having crystalline green color to it.

After deciding to develop the town and naming it Jensen, Jared had also named the lakes, Emerald Eyes, for him.

Before that year’s first Omega Run came around and Jared had put Jensen’s name in to keep him safe after having dissuaded two Rogues from him already, he’d been in negotiations for a developer to build a small resort on the lakes. They had brought in two models for Jared to approve and had already settled on naming it Emerald Eyes Resort & Spa. Offers from corporations wanting to get in on the investment were still pouring in.

After three days locked inside of Donna’s dining room hashing out the details, Samantha, Alaina and Rachel had left to get things underway in Jensen, Montana. Jared having introduced them via phone to the town’s mayor and others who actually ran the town’s everyday functions. Unlike other towns, these officials were appointed, not elected. By Jared.

Jensen had been initially shocked and terrified at the thought of rogue Weres having been so close to just taking him before he even knew he was an Omega. Alan had been particularly upset by it and all remaining resentment for Jared disappearing from their lives melted away. That very day, Alan told Donna he would like to see a nutritionist and join a gym in order to get back in shape. He’d been horrified when he realized that if Jared hadn’t been watching over them he would’ve been hard pressed, or even failed to protect Jensen from the Rogues with the shape he was in. Donna agreed and said she would join him when they settled into their new homes in Jared’s town. The fact that they would uproot their lives to follow Jensen was never even an issue for them. Even though Jensen had assumed they would, he was grateful that they felt the same way.

His parents had always made it a point, throughout his entire life, to impress upon him that he was their number one priority. Sure, he’d taken it for granted when he was younger but as he’d gotten older, Jensen had come to appreciate and love them even more for it. So even if he was sad about them giving up their friends and all they’d built up over the years, Jensen knew that even if he wanted to, he would never be able to keep them from following him.

It was also decided that Jensen would finish high school through correspondence and then take a year off before deciding on a college. He’d already gotten some acceptance letters but he was thinking of applying to a college closer to or within Gallatin County in Montana. He didn’t want his first year as a married and mated man to be separated from Jared for any length of time or to be infringed upon by his studies. His parents agreed but threatened that they would not stop encouraging him to go to college after the year was up. Jared agreed with them on that point.

Now, it was Friday and as Jensen’s dad took another long curving turn along the wide, two lane road Jared had paid to have put in years ago, Jared and Donna gasped as they spotted the town in the shallow valley below them.

They had made good time after landing in Bozeman, collecting all their luggage and the last of the packages they’d sent ahead from California. The U-Haul van Samantha had rented and sent the keys to them for was in the parking lot right where the instructions from her said it would be. They’d also stopped off at a couple of shops downtown to pick up other parcels and then got on the road to head for the little town.

Jensen still found it hard to believe that he was marrying someone who actually owned an entire town. Well, not the entire town seeing as he’d sold parcels of land to families who’d lived there for more than two years, proved their loyalty to him and were looking to set down permanent roots. The same was done with some of the agricultural and industrial businesses owned by locals. All the rest of the undeveloped lands north of the lakes, the town itself where most of the municipal and commercial businesses were, and of course his own estate on the beautiful spit of land that ran halfway into the two lakes.

Jared had shown him pictures but with the view of the town and lakes from their high vantage point up on the mountain road, Jensen realized that the pictures did not do the place justice. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Yesterday, the two Marks had arrived at the Ackles’ home bringing with them Colin, Lee and their mates. Jensen had spent what felt like a measly couple of hours catching up with them before they all left with Jared to head to Montana to make sure all was ready for the wedding.

So when the small U-Haul van crossed the beautiful, ornate bridge that led into the town proper, it was only the Ackles family inside of it.

All three stared in shock as people began coming out onto the sidewalks, all of them staring at the van. They all began to wave and cheer as the van came closer.

The street was wide and had small trees dotting the sides all the way down it’s length. The buildings were all wood and stone with peaked roofs, painted in varying shades of colors that blended well with the natural surroundings. Muted blues, greens, browns and creamy whites with terracotta red accents here and there. Many with large display windows with artfully arranged contents depicting what each shop catered to.

“Looks like they were expecting us.” said Alan, who then glanced at Jensen in the rearview mirror. “Or should I say, expecting you?”

“But why? And where’s Jared?”

“They probably just wanted to meet the person their home, our new home, is named after, honey.” his mom said.

“Oh God, I can tell this is gonna get awkward real fast!” Jensen grumbled.

“I think it’s kind of sweet.”

“There’s Jared… and the rest of ‘em.” his Dad called out.

Jensen sat up straight and craned forward to see out the windshield.

“Jared.” Jensen breathed softly. A weight he hadn’t known had been on his shoulders lightened and he felt as if a band around his heart released and disappeared.

Jared had warned him that, even if they hadn’t mated and bonded yet, that the Omega in him would feel the absence of it’s Alpha. Jensen had thought he’d be able to handle it but at the first sight of Jared, Jensen gave in to the overwhelming urge to get to him. To hold him. To smell him. To be held by him.

And that is exactly what happened when Jensen jumped from the still, albeit slowly, moving van. Jared was there, in a flash, catching him and pulling him to his chest, large arms wrapping possessively around Jensen’s slighter frame.

Cheers erupted up and down Main Street as Jared tenderly kissed the sensitive skin right behind Jensen’s ear, the boy shivering slightly at the intimate touch, and whispered. “Welcome, my love, my home.”

“You mean, TO your home.”

“No, this is just a place. YOU are my home.”

Donna stepped out of the van the moment Alan parked in the spot some locals indicated had been saved for them and rushed to her son when she saw him crying.

“Jensen! What’s wrong? What happened?”

“N-nothing! Don’t make a scene, Ma!” Jensen whined, turning to bury his face against Jared's chest. His mate’s arms tightening around him.

“But why are you crying?!” she demanded, her voice getting louder.

“Who’s crying? Padalecki, what’d you do to my son?!”

Jensen pulled out of Jared’s arms and turned to forestall any further blustering from his parents. “Oh my God, you two! Stop! I was just feeling all mushy again. Damned omega hormones. Then… *sniff* Jared said… *sob* he said… fuckin’ hell, when will all this crying stop?!”

“Omega or not, you’re not normally so weepy, son. What did he do that would make you break down like this?”

Jensen looked up into Jared’s face. His mate was keeping suspiciously silent but Jensen noted the barest hint of dimples trying to deepen as his mate struggled to hold back a laugh.

Jensen slapped Jared’s arm lightly then poked him in one well-formed pec with a finger even as he replied to his overprotective parents. “You’re right, Dad. It’s all his fault. He named a town after me and he called me ‘his home’.” Jensen huffed, exasperated, when his eyes began to well up again. “You big jerk!”

Jared threw his head back and laughed heartily as he pulled Jensen back into his arms.

Donna clasped her hands together and smiled affectionately at her only child even as an older couple standing nearby, ‘aww-d’ at Jensen. 

The man stepped forward, offering his hand. “Hello there. I’m Mayor James Beaver, you can call me Jim, and this here’s my ball and chain, Sammy.”

Digging an elbow sharply into her husband's side, the woman stepped forward to shake hands with Donna and Alan rolling her eyes as she did. “Don’t mind the old coot, his Mama tried but couldn’t quite manage to teach him any manners. I’m Samantha Ferris-Singer, welcome to Jensen.”

Shouts and squeals of glee could be heard down the street and when everyone turned to see, they all laughed at the barely controlled chaos headed their way.

The two Marks looked to be headed towards them, stopped halfway across the street with their new mates, Alex and Osric on their arms. They were overtaken by the small crowd of Betas and Omegas coming up from behind them.

Jensen exclaimed in shock and surprise when he realized that not only were Colin and Lee there, but so were all of the rest of their dorm mates as well as the Betas that had taken care of them during the Run.

 

===============================

 

The sky through the floor-to-ceiling windows was a blue Jensen had never seen before. It was so blue it gave the green lakes below it a bluish cast. A color Jensen had seen in Jared’s eyes when he was in a good mood. He studiously ignored the tableau below him, just beyond the balcony that overlooked the back of the property.

White chairs were set in neat rows on either side of a beige and emerald green runner. The runner leading up to a white arbor with trailing ivy that bore white flowers sat atop a small stage that stood near the lake’s edge.

In the few days it had taken to set this, and all the preparations in the ballroom on the first floor, Jensen had been asked if he wanted more of a hand in all the details. He’d been too nervous to take control so had left most of the planning to his mother, Samantha Smith and Alaina Huffman. Of course, he and Jared were asked for input now and then, but majority of the work was done by others. Even the townspeople got heavily involved, most of them determined to do their benefactor proud, seeing as how Jared had no blood relatives left in the world, and they thought of him and now Jensen, as part of their family.

Jensen had joined Jared in welcoming their guests as they arrived, and Jensen was shocked that all of the five other Elders had come with their families. Rachel and the other Omega Run Betas had explained later that Jared, being the First Elder, finding his soulmate and marrying him in a hybrid human and were ceremony was considered a highly auspicious occasion. Anybody who was anybody in Were society would rather catch fleas than to miss out on Jared’s wedding.

Now, Jensen had a low level fluttering in his belly that hadn’t let up all day and looking up at the early evening sky with clouds rimmed in a reddish glow from the setting sun was proving to be the best calming agent, second only to being in Jared’s strong arms.

Sure, there were some parts of California he’d miss, after all, it had been his home for all his life. But the more he saw of his new home, the more he was finding to love about it. With his new physiology, he’d found that he tended to run a bit hotter than a human and the cooler temperature was invigorating and pleasant. That, coupled with the natural beauty of the place, made it quite clear why Jared and so many Were families chose to settle down here.

When he voiced his thoughts to Mrs. Ferris-Singer -’call me Sammy, everyone else does’- she’d been quick to correct him.

“No cutie, there are MANY Were communities in the North, even in Canada and Alaska. What brought us all here was Jared. Even if he was never one to socialize much or to make friends easily, he was always kind and generous.In the last twenty-four hours I’ve seen a happiness in him that I’ve never seen before. You should know that there are many an Omega or Beta right here in Jensen that had hoped to be the one to put a genuine smile on that Alpha’s face. You broke many a heart when Jared full-on belly laughed on the street, yesterday. It was obvious to all who saw him how much he loves you.”

Jensen ducked his head to try and hide the slight blush he could feel building on his cheeks.

“But he named the town, Jensen.” Colin said, huffily, from his position sprawled out on the massive King-sized bed. “Wasn’t that indication enough?”

“Nobody knew, even after all these years, why he named the town and lakes as he did. At least, not until word got back that Jared had joined the Omega Run and that he’d put his bid in on one Jensen Ackles, the beautiful boy with the green eyes.”

Jensen’s face was now a rosy red.

“Aww you’re so adorable.” Lee cooed playfully, as he walked in from the other end of the massive window, where French doors stood open, leading out to a long and wide balcony.

He ruffled Jensen’s hair as he walked by, avoiding the annoyed slaps the teen threw at him. He, however, wasn’t fast enough to dodge the slap to the back of his head his Beta wife gave him as she walked out of the enormous walk-in closet with a mint green vest in her other hand.

“Ow!” Lee yelped, turning to give Lacey a mock growl.

“You’ll get worse than that if Chad sees what you did to his ‘masterpiece’.” she said, laying the vest out on the bed then making air quotes with her hands as she said the last word.

“I’ll do what, if I see what, now?. Jensen! What the fuck?! You look like you stuck your finger in an electrical socket!” Chad shouted as he walked out of the ensuite bathroom, pale blue eyes wide and brimming with accusation as he took in what was once an artful spiking of newly cut hair.

“It wasn’t me!” Jensen shouted back, turning to point at Lee, only to see the older Omega ducking out into the Study adjacent to the Master bedroom, laughing fit to burst. “Get back here, you coward!”

Just then, the main doors of the room burst open and Samantha Smith, with Alaina right behind her came bustling in, visions in pale beige and dark green dresses.

“It’s time!” she called out, and Jensen instantly felt all the blood in his body drop to his feet. “Oh God.” he muttered, hoarsely.

“‘ere now, m’boy. Don’t ye be fainting on us, ye ken?! Not after all ye been through at the Omega Run.” scolded Dr. Ruth Connell, weaving her petite body to the side and coming around Samantha and Alaina. “Will I have to be pulling out mah smelling salts, now?”

Jensen huffed a laugh, then took a couple of steadying breaths. “I’m fine.”

He held up his hands in a warding gesture to Colin, his mother and Lee who had poked his head back in through the doorway to the study.

“Just got a case of the nerves is all. And Doc? You’re not fooling anyone with that brogue of yours. I know you only talk like that when you think it’ll make us laugh.”

Ruth smiled then winked at him before giving him a pat on his arm before stepping away to introduce herself to Donna.

“We really do have to go now.” Samantha cut in. “We’re behind schedule as it is.”

“What happened to your hair, dear?” Alaina interrupted. “CHAD! Is THIS what you promised us would be a work of art?”

“No, it is NOT!” Chad snapped, rushing to Jensen with the tube of light gel he’d used to style Jensen’s hair earlier.

“He looks like he was electrocuted!”

“I’m gonna kill you, Lee!” Chad shouted as he began working a new glob of gel through Jensen’s hair.

“You can try, twinky boy.” came the laughing response from the direction of the study.

“That’s enough! Let’s go!” Samantha grabbed Jensen by one arm and rushed him out of the room.

“Wait! His vest!” Lacey shouted, snatching it up off the bed where she’d laid it so carefully.

“And his coat!” Donna yelled, grabbing the fine wool long coat that had been hanging near the ironing board.

Both women ran out of the room chasing after Jensen.

A few minutes later, a dark-haired man entered the room and sniffed softly at the the air. He walked quietly across the carpeted floor. Stopping at the door to the study he looked in and smiled triumphantly.

His smile turned affectionate as he took in the snoozing, handsome man stretched out on the padded leather chaise lounge near the fireplace.

Squatting down beside the lounge, he reached one hand out to fun a finger along the side of the slumbering man’s face. The finger wandering over to the full lower lip that trembled slightly as the man slept on.

“Wake up, beautiful.” he said, softly. Leaning in to graze the soft lips with his own.

Lee blinked his eyes open then smiled lazily up at Hugo. “Hey baby. What are you doing here? No Alphas in the Omega’s room, remember?”

“There’s no one here, and I think they’re about to start. When I didn’t see you come down with them I came looking.”

Lee jumped up from the lounge, nearly sending Hugo falling onto his back. He grabbed his mate’s arm before that could happen but then began rushing him for the door. “Why didn’t anyone wake me?!”

“I don’t know. But with all the running around you were doing yesterday, I was half tempted to just let you sleep. But I know you’d kick my ass if made you miss Jensen’s wedding.”

Lee smirked sideways at his mate as he straightened his mint green cumberbund. “I could never hurt you, sweetie.” he said, tone saccharine sweet.

Hugo smiled happily at his omega.

“I’d just get Lacey to do it.”

Hugo’s smile faded and he chased after his mate as Lee took off running, his laughter ringing out.

“That’s not funny, Lee!”

 

=================

 

The soft evening breeze set the multitude of small, white paper lanterns that had been strung up above the entire yard, to swinging on their lines. Jensen could feel the soft breeze drying the slight dampness at his temples and at the back of his neck. He hoped no one else could tell how nervous he was. Although knowing that majority of the people in the seat before him are Were, Jensen thought that they probably could all tell by smell alone.

He wasn’t worried about marrying Jared. That was something he felt he’d been waiting for his entire life. He was more worried about possibly tripping and falling on his face when it came time to walk down the aisle.

Self-doubt filled him as he once again took note of the section of dignitaries that had come to witness the wedding of the First Elder. To HIM! To a punk kid from a middle class suburb in Nowhere, California. Whose biggest accomplishment in life was a 1st place showing at a 10th grade science fair and flipping Resident Evil 4, his favorite video game, four times in a row. - What the hell was he doing here?! -

Just as a sense of panic began to fill him he felt it drain away just as fast as a feeling of love and warmth fill him. Seeming to come from nowhere, but Jensen knew instantly where it was originating from. Glancing to his left, his wide, pear green eyes melted into pools of glistening warmth as he spotted Jared taking his place to his left. Flanked on one side by his mother, Donna, looking as proud and happy as Alan did, standing at Jensen’s side.

Jared was staring at Jensen like the sun and moon rose in him and Jensen couldn’t help but melt a bit more as he took in the beautiful image Jard made. Dressed in a perfectly fitted black suit, white dress shirt inside and a mint green bow tie at his throat that matched the mint green vest under Jensen’s white coat.

The 3 piece orchestra set up in the back corner of the yard struck up the first few chords of the Wedding March and it was time.

Allowing their escorts to guide them, Jared and Jensen kept their eyes on each other as they walked down the wide aisle. Both unaware of the admiring smiles and grins from their friends, family and guests.

From there, everything became a blur to Jensen. He remembered to deliver his lines whenever he was prompted, but mostly he just wanted to keep staring at Jared. Amazed and wondering at how lucky he was to have this man as his for the rest of his newly extended life.

Before he could gather his thoughts enough to pay full attention to the Pastor, it was done. The Pastor smiled gently at Jared and Jensen as he announced them as ‘Husband and Husband, Alpha and Omega Mates’. Then told them that they may kiss.

Then Jensen blanked out everything around them again when Jared cupped the sides of his head with both of his large hands and gently guided him until their lips met. Soft, yet overwhelming at the same time. It held none of the hungry passion they’d exhibited before in the days they’d spent together at his old home but it overflowed with care and love and a promise of the future they had to look forward to.

When they finally pulled apart, after what felt like eons to Jensen, a wave of sound seemed to roll over them and Jensen turned to stare, with shell-shocked expression at their audience. Every single person standing, shouting and clapping with fervor.

Camera flashes blinded him and when the bevy of white doves exploded out from the back of the stage and flew off into the cobalt blue sky startled him enough to make him jump, Jensen couldn’t help but laugh joyously as Jared cradled him lovingly in his arms, soothing his nerves away.

His mother, then his father was kissing him and Jared on the cheeks and urging them to walk back up the aisle. The guests tossing rice and streamers at them as they passed.

The moment they were back inside the mansion, Jensen’s mother and the omegas and betas that were a part of his wedding party grabbed Jensen and rushed him upstairs to change for the reception. Jared was grabbed by Alan and some Alphas and rushed towards the guest rooms on the first floor, also to get him changed.

The ballroom was packed and everyone was on their feet when Jared and Jensen made their grand entry into the room fifteen minutes later. For Jensen, everything seemed to fast forward between the important parts, just like in a movie. A part of him couldn’t wait for it all to be over so that he could finally be alone with Jared, but a smaller, yet ever-present human side of him was still fighting doubts and worries.

Now Jensen worried about disappointing Jared with his lack of experience. He’d never even been kissed before Jared. Well, scratch that, his first real kiss had actually been with Ty Olsson. Jensen only now realizing that he hadn’t seen the bearded Alpha even once, at the ceremony or even here at the reception. He was ashamed to admit, even to himself, that it took him this long to notice, but he felt he was justified in using the chaotic days of planning the wedding and moving to Jensen as an excuse. He’d just been too busy to notice if any of the people he’d personally invited were actually there. He was scanning the room looking for his Alpha friend when Jared leaned over to kiss the side of his head and then whisper in his ear.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly, showing his penchant for sensing when something was wrong with Jensen.

“Nothing, well, not really. I haven’t seen Ty here is all. I don’t think he showed.” Jensen finally answered reluctantly.

Some people might find it tactless and crude to bring up a former suitor while at their own wedding, but Jensen couldn’t stop his thoughts and he could never lie to Jared. Not that he ever truly tried to lie to Jared, but the few times he’d attempted to at least keep little secrets from his mate had failed horribly and embarrassingly quick. So Jensen had learned that just being honest with Jared at all times worked best, and Jared had yet to make him regret it.

Jared stared at Jensen for a good ten seconds before the small smile curved the corners of his lips and caused his dimples to wink adorably at Jensen. “You’re worried about him and how he’s faring after having failed to find a mate at the Omega Run.”

Jensen smiled, relieved, nodding in answer.

“Which is why you invited him here, to our wedding.”

“Yes. He never outright avoided me towards the end of the Run, but I saw him around the Mall several times. He looked sad.”

“And you, being the loving, caring person that you are, wanted to fix it.” Jared said, with a loving smile, caressing the side of Jensen’s face.

“You don’t mind? When I asked Rachel to pass on the invitation to him, she said most Alphas wouldn’t be too happy knowing their Omega was concerned over another Alpha.”

“I’ve been told that I am not like most other Alphas. I think it only stands to reason that my soulmate would be extraordinary, too. That loving, caring nature of yours is one of the main reasons why I love you, and I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

Jensen hooked a finger under Jared’s chin and guided the older man in for a kiss. “I love you, too.” The teen whispered, right before his lips took Jared’s in a searing kiss.

Jared groaned hungrily into his husband’s sweet, silky smooth mouth. He nibbled hungrily at Jensen’s plush bottom lip before his tongue delved deep, tangling and smoothing along Jensen’s. The teen whimpered and pushed closer to him, draping his arms around Jared’s broad, strong shoulders.

The cheers and catcalls by their guests finally broke through the little bubble Jared and Jensen had built around them, and the two pulled apart and turned to smile and wave at their friends and family and new acquaintances.

The time for the first dance came up quick and after Jared realized how uncomfortable Jensen was with the waltz steps he’d been forced to learn just a couple of days ago, Jared signaled the deejay, a local Alpha who ran one of the many bait shops at the other side of the lakes, nodded and changed the music. A thumping beat began to pour through the speakers and Jensen pulled back to grin happily up at his husband and soon-to-be-truly-mated-mate.

After almost everyone had a chance to dance like a fool with the two grooms, Jared and Jensen were called to cut the cake, speeches were given by any who wanted to stand up and give one, but Jared and Jensen would later admit that they both loved Colin’s speech the most.

The fifteen-year-old had looked terrified when he’d asked for and been handed a microphone. He’d then walked up onto the small stage at the top of the dance floor on legs shaky enough to make Brock dash to his side to give him support.

Brock had then stood behind and slightly to the side of Colin, keeping one hand at the base of the boy’s back as Colin spoke.

“I was abandoned by the side of a dumpster when I was only two days old. Moved from orphanage to orphanage, one foster family after another. Most of them were good people just wanting to help as much as they could. But eventually I always had to move on. I won’t go into the last home I was placed in, ‘cos I’m trying to put that behind me. The point is, I never really had anyone to call family or a place to call home.”

Colin turned to look at Brock, then Lee and Lacey and finally, Jensen and Jared.

“Getting nabbed and waking up in the back of a stranger’s van turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to me. First, I made allies, then friends and finally… family. I never knew that people like Jensen and Lee existed. Because of these two, showing me that they care and were willing to put themselves in danger to protect me, a total stranger! What they did helped me in more ways than they could possibly know. Jared, you have been nothing but accepting and caring to me and Lee and we know it’s because you love Jensen. We both want you to know that we are honored that you accepted us both into your pack. To Jared and Jensen!” he finished with a great smile on his face. 

To Jensen and Jared’s surprise, it wasn’t Jensen’s parents or anyone from the town that stood up to speak next. Instead, a short dark-haired, pale-skinned man that Jensen had never seen before today, who was standing and moving toward the dance floor in order to be more visible to everyone in the room.

“Milo.” Jared breathed, shock evident on his face and in his voice.

“Milo?” Jensen asked softly, shivering slightly as if ice was trickling down his spine.

“Milo Ventimiglia. He’s the Elder for Area 2, based in Florence, Italy.” Jared replied, then tearing his gaze away from the shorter, yet darkly handsome man, Jared looked down at Jensen and gave a shrug. “And he’s also my ex-fiancee. I didn’t think he’d be the one to make the speech.”

Before Jensen could get over his shock and say anything in return, the Italian Elder, who Jensen was now realizing was also an Omega, began to speak.


	17. BONDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weres of Jensen town enjoy a semi-traditional human wedding and FINALLY! Jensen and Jared DO IT! ( :P lol )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you excited? We're finally here! Other than the Epilogue this is the final chapter! :O
> 
> As always I gotta give a big thanks not to mention sexual favors to my amazing Beta, cyncitymojo. She always goes above and beyond and keeps my crazy in check. Love you, girl!
> 
> A big welcome and a 'better late than never' to my new Beta bunny, jerzcaligirl. I was having trouble w/ these last few chapters and she offered to help and she and cyncity just teamed up on me and got me moving. It's like she was meant to be a part of the team!

When Elder Omega Milo began speaking he glanced then smiled briefly at Jared, before turning his dark, intense stare on Jensen. Even if speaking in a mic, he kept his eyes on Jensen as if speaking only to him.  
“Not many know this, but I’ll say it now. I met Jared when I was 15… three years after I’d been turned and bred repeatedly by a Rogue.”

Many gasps of shock and horror echoed throughout the room. Colin whimpered then turned to press his face into Brock’s chest, his slim arms locking around the bigger man’s neck. Jensen swayed on his feet, one of Jared’s arms instantly going around his waist to provide support and strength.

“I know it’s not the usual stuff people share at weddings, but I need for you to understand what a unique and miraculous blessing you have been given by not only mating with Alpha Jared, but to also be his soulmate. His true mate. That alone tells me that you must be pretty extraordinary, yourself. But this is a story I know Jared would never share for fear of breaking my trust.”

Stepping closer, Milo reached down to cup Jared and Jensen’s linked hands and smiled up at them. From this close, Jensen could see the moisture gathering in the older Omega’s dark, soulful eyes. Milo was emotional, but Jensen could sense that it wasn’t emotion born of jealousy, sadness or regret. Milo was happy for Jared and Jensen. That happiness was coming in loud and clear to Jensen’s newly honed senses now, and a great sense of relief flowed through him. He knew Jared loved him, but having to possibly compete with an ancient Omega didn’t sound like a good time.

Jared was looking at Milo with affection even as his cheeks reddened at the praise.

“I’ll make this quick ‘cause I know very well how little Jared cares for being put in the spotlight. Modesty being just one of his many great traits. What I will tell you is that even if we weren’t meant to be, Jared was still an amazing partner. Caring, loving and protective. He was and still is a great influence on my many children.” Applause and cheers came from a group of tables to the side of the ballroom, Jensen only now noticing how majority of the men and women in that section all resembled Milo in some form or fashion. Jensen’s mind boggled as he counted twelve, no, thirteen of them.

“House Ventimiglia have been allies with Padalecki for eons and I am here now to again assure Jared that he has our loyalty and to also extend that allegiance to the Ackles clan, and any others the two of you claim as family.” Milo turned to smile upon Colin and Lee. “Welcome to our family.”

Applause and cheers now rang out throughout the room. The other Elders all rising to their feet and clapping, approval written plain on their faces. Jared hugged Milo, then the Italian leaned in to kiss Jensen on both cheeks.

After that, a few more people gave some impromptu speeches and the expensive champagne flowed freely with servers running around filling up glasses.

Jared then led Jensen effortlessly around the dance floor, and then just held him close as they swayed in the middle of the dance floor.

In what felt like no time at all, the newlyweds were given the signal that it was time for them to retire. The guests all poured out into the main hall and lined the long hall and the first flight of steps on the massive staircase.

As Jared and Jensen left the ballroom, hand in hand, rice and flowers flew through the air. Laughing and holding onto each other, the two made their way to the staircase. Halfway down the hall, Chad stepped out into their path and draped a sign over Jared’s shoulders. The sign read ‘JUST MARRIED’ and hung on Jared’s back. It had multiple fishing lines attached to the bottom of it, that draped down to the floor behind him. Attached to the ends of each line was an empty tin can that clanked along the marble floors as Jared and Jensen laughed and continued on down the hall and up the stairs.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Colin, Lee, Rachel and Lacey took Jensen back to the Master Suite while Brock, Hugo and two of Milo’s sons took Jared back to the suite he’d used earlier.

Both sets prepared the grooms for their wedding night and then left them. Food and drinks were left in the anteroom of the Master Suite and the large doors to that wing of the mansion were closed and locked to ensure they wouldn’t be bothered for the rest of the night.

The bedroom of the master suite had been cleaned of all the mess that had been left behind earlier and set up beautifully for them. The huge fireplace was lit. There were large, scented candles strategically set all about the room. The bed had been remade with cream and beige sheets, a veritable pile of pillows in silk, brocade and cotton colors that completed each other and the color scheme of the entire elegant yet masculine room. There was also a shiny, copper colored duvet folded neatly at the foot of the massive bed.

The doors to the balcony were open and a soft, cool breeze ruffled the cream-colored sheers that framed the doorway. Through the large windows Jensen could see that the balcony had also been prepared for them.

The low table between the two plush chaises was set with champagne cooling in a golden bucket and set up on a gold platter were big, juicy looking strawberries. Next to it was a brown crock pot with melted chocolate and long handled golden forks for dipping the strawberries.

The warmth of the room, the mixture of subtle scents permeating the room, together with the soft glow of the candles spoke of pure romance.

Jensen could feel equal parts dread and anticipation running through his entire body. He could imagine what Jared would look like. Feel like. Taste. Even with no one around, Jensen found himself blushing as he felt himself hardening in the silky emerald color sleep pants he’d been given to wear. It came with a short robe, but taking Lacey’s last minute advice to leave it draped on the chair because he looked better without it, Jensen stood at the foot of the massive bed, shirtless.

A soft breeze wafted through the room again and he could feel the skin on his arms pebbling with goosebumps and his nipples hardening. Crossing his arms over his chest, Jensen sat and waited.

His mind ran over all that had happened to him since waking up in the back of that van. His mind boggled at the thought that a full month hadn’t even passed yet and here was - married and about to lose his virginity to a werewolf!

Not to mention all the other funky stuff that came along with his new life.

The fact that he was married to a man not only older than him but older than everyone else on the planet didn’t bother him, surprisingly. What did bother him was all the experience Jared must have under his belt. That had been impressed on him, like a punch to the gut, with the surprise speech by Elder Milo.

Jensen looked down at his well formed yet pale and quite unremarkable chest. Here he was, seated at the end of his marriage bed trembling like the clueless wonder that he very much thought he was, hoping the millenia old hottie that had married him won’t just take one look at him, decide he’d made a mistake, and leave.

A part of him knew that wasn’t the way true mates worked, but his self-doubt was baggage he couldn’t quite lose.

He caught a glimpse of himself in the large floor to ceiling mirror near the doors to the closet and flinched. His face was paler than usual. It made his hated freckles stand out even more and his whole scared, slump-shouldered image made him scrunch up his nose in distaste.

Shoving aside his doubts and worries, Jensen jumped up from the bed and pushed his silk sleep pants down and then off. Sending it flying towards the closet with a kick.

“Jared nearly died for you, you pussy.” Jensen muttered to himself. “Make yourself worthy of it.”

Turning to the bed, he noted that even if the duvet had been folded neatly down to the foot of the bed, there was still a thick, woolen layer in a flecked oatmeal color. It was soft to the touch, but looked more like another cover and not something you lay on. So he peeled it back as neatly as he could, setting it atop the duvet, neatly.

When he was finished he crawled onto the massive bed, feeling like a child sneaking into his parent’s bed after a nightmare.

He froze in fear when a growl came from somewhere behind him.

Still on hands and knees, Jensen slowly turned his head to look behind him, his keen gaze going straight to the tall shadow with flashing amber eyes standing just inside the door leading from the Study. The eyes pulsed with hunger as they ran back and forth over Jensen’s naked form.

Responding instinctively, Jensen dropped his head as he shifted so that his ass was pointed directly at his Alpha. -HIS Alpha!- Jensen thought, his mind now racing with excitement, a touch of fear about inadequacy again but both feelings nearly swamped by the wave of pure lust that took him over.

Not really knowing why he was doing it, but sensing it was the right thing to do, Jensen dropped his upper chest to the bed, head twisted to the side, as he widened his knees and arched his back.

Just as he felt the first pulse of slick ease out of his opening, Jensen reached back with both hands and gently pulled his buttocks apart - signifying his assent to mating by presenting to the Alpha of his choosing.

Moving too fast for even Jensen’s new Were senses, Jared was across the large room and on the bed with Jensen. Large, commanding presence that was now drowning out every single one of his senses, not just his vision. Jared smell had the heavy unmistakable odor of an Alpha, a sharper tinge to it that Jensen instinctively knew was the scent of arousal. The smell of deep forests and cut grass with that undertone of sweetness was still there. It was what kept Jensen from jumping and trying to run away when Jared plastered his front to Jensen’s back, big body bowing over his slighter one as he growled into Jensen’s flushed pink ear.

“Mine.” Jared growled. “All mine.”

More slick spilled from Jensen, and now a small trickle was also coming from his dick. Jared had him so horny, so achingly hard in practically no time. All thoughts about inadequacy flew out of his mind as he struggled to touch Jared with his entire body. Writhing and twisting under Jared, dropping his chest back to the bed and pushing his ass up into Jared’s crotch. Jared mewled, then grabbed Jensen’s hips to keep him still.

“Not yet, little one. I will not hurt you.”

“You would never hurt me.”

Not bothering to argue further, Jared swiped two fingers along the line of slick that had escaped Jensen and had begun to drip down the insides of his silky soft thighs. Jared looked like he wanted to stick his fingers in his mouth, but instead, he hooked one large hand over one of Jensen’s hips and then effortlessly flipped the teenager until he was sprawled out flat on his back.

Jared’s shoulders forced Jensen’s legs wide open as he laid between them. He then hooked one arm under Jensen’s thigh, laying his head there as he gazed with hunger and appreciation at Jensen’s most private parts.

“Ja-Jared. What are you doing?!” Jensen exclaimed, body writhing with equal amounts of arousal and embarrassment. With the exception of his parents when he was a baby and his doctor, no one has ever seen him like this and they certainly never looked at him with the animal-like hunger that burned in Jared’s beautiful eyes. He couldn’t help but try to close his legs and squirm out of Jared’s hold.

Jared growled and nipped at the tender skin his cheek had been pressed to. He then kissed the pinkened mark his teeth had made. The love bite had worked to keep the teen from moving any further though, and Jared’s warning growl dropped into a low rumble as he returned to admiring Jensen’s body. His gaze now glowing fiercely as he ran his clean hand up from Jensen’s buttocks and over nearly hairless balls until he could take the base of the teen’s pretty little cock into his large hand.

Jensen gasped and reared up onto his elbows. His own eyes also beginning to glow as he stared down his body at Jared. “Oh my God!” he groaned aloud as Jared ran his slicked up finger along the crack of Jensen’s ass then used those fingers to smear the slick around the tight pink bud of his opening.

“Getting… you ready.” Jared grumbled, refusing to pull his attention away from his pleasurable task. Then without further warning, Jared pushed two fingers into Jensen and began to fuck them in and out of him in continually deepening thrusts. Long fingers dragging against the silken walls of Jensen’s channel until finally, Jared found Jensen’s prostate. Further proven when Jensen dropped back onto the bed, threw his head back and howled.

 

*********************************

 

Downstairs in the ballroom, Colin jerked upright in the chair he was sitting in, jumping to his feet when another howl came from upstairs. He’d been leaning up against Brock, eyes slowly drooping when Jensen’s howl reverberated all over the house. Brock snaked a hand around Colin’s waist and urged him to sit back down.

“Calm down, babe. It’s all part of the joys of mating.” Brock said, soothingly.

“Joy?! It sounds like Padalecki is killing him!” Colin whined, turning to wrap his arms around Brock’s neck even as he climbed into his Alpha’s lap and settled in.

“Should’ve heard Hugo here at our mating. I think if the suites at the Omega Run hadn’t been soundproofed, the entire mall would’ve heard him.”

“Howled like a dog with its head caught in a fence. For both of us.” Lee added.

Their blatant attempts to embarrass their Alpha fell short when all Hugo did was toss Colin and Brock a smug smile as he snuggled down deeper between Lacey and Lee. The three of them somehow managing to fit on the medium sized couch that had been pushed up against the wall before the party and then dragged back towards the center of the room as the staff began to clean up.

The other chairs and tables belonging to the grouping were also dragged back into place and those closest to Jared and Jensen settled there to talk and drink coffee before heading up to their rooms in the Guest Wing.

“Are we gonna have to be listening to that, all night?!” Alan complained, from the loveseat he and a drowsy Donna were seated in. The mature, plump blonde woman snuggled into her husband’s warmth.

“It’s a beautiful, natural part of Were life, honey. It’s Jensen’s life now, and we’re just gonna have to get used to it.” Donna mumbled, sleepily.

“Yes, dear.”

“That, or invest in ear plugs. I had the staff put some in all your rooms. No worries.” said Samantha, the mayor’s wife, her bright eyes dancing with amusement. “The mating cries of a mated pair is a constant in some Were communities, especially around the times of full moons. The Bonding Calls can be very much like an aphrodisiac for all within range of them. The closer to the source the more it will affect you. I’m sure all of you are probably feeling it right now. Donna and Alan to a lesser degree.”

“Wait, what? Donna and I will feel the urge… to, uh, to…”

“Fuck?” Donna giggled as she pushed up from her position slumped against Alan’s chest and kissed him on the cheek before pressing her face into the side of his neck and threw one leg over his lap.

“Donna!”

“Either take me to bed for sex or to sleep, I don’t really care at this moment, just take me to bed!” 

Hugo and Brock shot Donna amused yet approving looks. Alan puffed his chest out proudly as he got to his feet, bringing Donna with him. “As you can see, MY mate needs the services of her Alpha, so I’ll have to bid you all goodnight.”

The remainder of them, all Weres, watched as the humans walked out of the ballroom holding each other close and whispering despite knowing that Weres can hear a pin drop from 100 feet away.

“I think it’s adorable when humans take on Were traits before they’re even Turned.” said Brock.

Colin grinned with the rest of them, then froze. “Wait, what? Are Donna and Alan gonna be Turned? Did they say they would? What did Jensen say?”

“Woah, woah baby. I just said what I did as a casual observation. As far as I know, no one has approached them yet with the option.”

“Yes, and because Jared is not only an Elder but also our Pack Leader, he would be the one to approach them.”

“Ok, got it.”

Just then, a particularly loud howl split the air all around them Colin found himself grinding his ass into Brock’s lap, feeling the man’s erection growing beneath him. Brock groaned softly, hips involuntarily pushing up into Colin’s weight once, twice, before he finally regained control.

“Speaking of which, I’d better head on home to my own noisy bed partner before he comes a-sniffin’ me out.” Samantha said, tugging at the high collar of her formal dress, her own amber eyes beginning to glow at the edges. Her full skirt swung then rustled as she hurried out of the ballroom and then out of the mansion soon after that.

After that, everyone pretty much scattered.

Hugo tempted and teased Lee and Lacey until the two pushed down their inhibitions, stripped right there in the ballroom then shifted into their Were forms.

A nearby butler opened the now understandably huge French-style doors that led out to the massive stone patio in the side yard. “Have a lovely run, madame… sirs… fresh clothing and footwear will be waiting for you in the mud room out back when you return.” The threesome shuffled past him with rumbles of approval, but little Lacey paused to nose the venerable looking Omega along his jawline - the Were version of a peck on the cheek. He blushed profusely, but smiled as he watched her lope gracefully across the yard, joining her mates who were waiting for her at the edge of the forest.

His head tilted as he noted how the Alpha nearly pounced on her, nervous about being separated from her even for such a short time. The new Omega had seemed like a nice man when he’d met him earlier, but he seemed to be extra attentive of the Beta as well. Even going so far as to brush pebbles off the path in front of her, as they turned to walk off into the forest.

“Why do you look at them like that, Alfred?” asked one of the young maids who was walking by with a tray full of champagne flutes.

“Seriously? Your name is Alfred?” laughed Colin as he walked up to the doors with Brock right behind him.

“Yes, little Omega. It is. Can I be of service, sir?”

Colin leaned back into Brock as his Alpha wrapped his arms around Colin’s waist. “He’s super-rich, has a huge mansion, and owns the town it’s in, he helps people, AND he has a butler named Alfred.”

Brock laughed as he kissed the top of Colin’s head then nuzzled the side of the boy’s head.

“Tell me, Alfred!” Colin leaned forward eagerly, smiling up at the older Omega. “Does Jared have a Batmobile and a Batcave somewhere here? You can trust us, we’re Pack now!”

“I don’t know about a Batmobile, never was one to pay attention to cars, but Elder Jared does have what he calls his ‘Man Cave’ down in the basement.”

“Cool! Man Caves are awesome to explore!” Colin gushed, then paused when Brock snorted, then choked back a laugh. Thinking over what he said, Colin guffawed when he got it. Sliding up to rub his body against Brock, Colin looked up at his Alpha through his long lashes and smiled. “Do you wanna explore my man cave, B? ‘Cos you know you only have to ask and we could forget about this waiting bullshit.”

“You and your cave still need to grow up to be a man and it’s not bullshit, Col. I thought we were in agreement about this?”

“We were… I was… it’s just…” Colin gave a helpless wave of his hands then pouted. “Everybody else’s life is moving forward and I’m still where I was before the Omega Run and becoming an Omega. I was the one that was excited about becoming Were and yet it’s Jensen and Lee whose lives are shooting ahead.”

“Sweetheart, it’s not a race. Lee is a grown man and Jensen, though only 2 years older than you, is a lot more mature and has experienced more of a normal life than you have.”

“Experience?! Do you know how long I’ve lived on the streets? How hard I worked to feed and clothe myself?” Colin snapped as he pulled out of Brock’s hold and began heading for the stairs that Alfred had indicated as the way down to the basement level. “I learned how to dodge drug mule recruiters, corrupt officials, and pimp daddies who wanted to add me to their stable of whores! Jensen wouldn’t last a week in my old life; maybe less than that because of how pretty he is.”

“Yes, no one is belittling all that you had to do to survive and you know I love you even more for still being this amazing person despite all that.”

“I don’t mean Jensen is a pansy or nothing like that, ‘cos he’s not. He’s tougher than he looks and I’d trust him with my life any day. Lee too.”

“I agree. You three were really unique in the Omega Run this year.”

“How so?”

“For one, the fact that not one but three last minute additions were coming in was already getting people’s tongues wagging. Two, that one of them was added by Elder Jared himself, and then seeing Jensen firsthand caused another minor uproar. The fact that he bid for Jensen wasn’t too much of a surprise, but still caused enough of a stir to grab the attention of those in other regions including the other Elders. Third, you and Lee alone would’ve caused enough of a hubbub with how perfect you two were for many types of Alphas.”

“Hubbub.” Colin giggled. “Who still talks like that? You must be really old.”

“Still a pup to many considering how long we can live as a species.”

“How old are you, really? You never told me.”

“Well, I didn’t want it to turn you off. Are you sure you want to know?”

“Sure.”

“I’m 74-years-old. By the time you’re 18, I’ll be that much closer to 80.”

Colin stared, mild shock that quickly turned to glee washing over his features. “And Hugo and Jared?”

“I know Hugo is in his 90s and no one knows exactly how old Jared is. He’s the longest-lived of all of us, after all.”

Colin giggled again even as another howl drifted down the staircase to where they were standing at the base of the stairwell, paused in front of the large double doors that actually had a brass plate on both leaves stating it was the door to the ‘Man Cave’.

“He must be thousands of years old. Let’s hope you’re still as virile as he sounds when you reach his age.”

Brock laughed as he pushed open and held the door for Colin.

The teen rushed ahead and in seconds was tearing through the multiple rooms that made up Jared’s personal entertainment area - gasping and exclaiming over every new thing he discovered. Never noticing how the sound of the howls cut off when Brock shut the door behind them, thus confirming the room’s soundproofing and the canny wisdom Alfred exhibited by directing them to the Man Cave.

When the howls had started, every Were in the vicinity would’ve felt the need to mate. Especially if their true mate was nearby. Brock had been starting to find it harder and harder to keep his erection in check and his hands off of Colin. Colin’s sudden eagerness to break their agreement about waiting until he was eighteen proved that the young Omega had been feeling it, too.

But with the cessation of sound, the young Were seemed to have forgotten his earlier arousal and was now happily exploring all that the entertainment rooms had to offer.

Brock was grateful that his own body was now fully under his control again, as he followed calmly after his mate. That is, until Colin discovered the sauna and pool room.

“Oh my God, Brock! He’s got an endless pool in here! Let’s swim!” the teen cried out with joy as he began pulling his clothes off and then bending down to dip one hand into the dark, heated water. His pert little ass, encased in a tight pair of white boxer-briefs, poked up and wiggled with excitement when the boy felt the warmth of the water.

Brock groaned inwardly, even as he reached down to give his resurging hard-on a squeeze. His fifteen-year-old true mate was already a huge temptation for the Alpha as he was. Brock only hoped that a wet fifteen-year-old true mate was possible to resist or he’d have a very irate Jensen, Lacey and Lee, not to mention their Alphas, to deal with.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Back upstairs in the Master Suite, Jensen’s howl ratcheted up a notch as he whipped his head to the side to glare back at his tormentor, glowing green eyes snapping with frustrated lust.

“Now, Jared… NOW!”

Covered in a light sheen of sweat, Jared kept his smaller mate pinned to the bed with one hand. With his other hand, he delved four long fingers in and out of Jensen’s dripping wet hole. Fighting the Alpha inside him that was demanding he _taketaketake!_.

Jared’s body was like a conflagration burning out of control, while his mind was a whirling, seething maelstrom of nearly uncontrollable want and need. Jensen’s wiggling and whimpers of entreaty weren’t helping him to keep his control, but it was his blatant demands to be fucked that was unraveling Jared’s will faster than he liked.

He removed his hand from Jensen’s back and braced it by the Omega’s head as he leaned in to sniff the back of his neck. Jared could feel his teeth pushing downwards, elongating to sharp points. He couldn’t help but to scrape them along the soft skin of Jensen’s shoulder, making the teenager gasp and his hole push out another burst of slick.

Without warning, Jensen darted his head to the side and bit savagely into Jared’s arm. His sudden movement causing Jared’s teeth to cut into the skin of his shoulder, bright red blood welling, then spilling from him and onto the sheets below.

The sudden pain and the taste of Jensen’s sweet blood destroyed what was left of Jared’s control.

Pulling his fingers from Jensen and leaning away, Jared reared back and shifted into his full Were form. His own black sleep pants exploding off his body in an explosion of ripping and shredding material.

Jensen instantly shifted in response and scrambled to a crouched position in the middle of the huge bed, his tongue lazily licking at the blood on his teeth and muzzle. His mind also running on instinct and need. He was Omega. Strong, proud and not as easily cowed as a Beta. He would ensure that this magnificent Alpha was worthy.

Jensen launched himself at Jared, long, muscled arms outstretched, large claw-tipped hands reaching to grab hold of his mate. Jared quickly caught him in mid-air and the two went crashing to the floor, the both of them rolling around, crashing into furniture, sending them flying as they grappled and fought to be on top.

Even in their Were-brain, neither was willing to do permanent damage to the other, but bites and slashes from their claws and teeth soon peppered their bodies and as the scent of their combined blood filled the air, the mating frenzy intensified.

Jared’s Were brain was intoxicated with how beautiful and strong his Omega was while his smaller, more rational mind kept him from causing excessive injury to the obviously inexperienced fighter that was his soul mate.

Jensen didn’t have that control yet so Jared found himself having to work hard to avoid unrestrained bites and clawings, while also scrambling to subdue and mount his mate.

In Were form, an Omega produced more slick than when he was in human form and so a trail of the intoxicating fluid was already darkening the fur along the inside of Jensen’s thighs and the scent of it had Jared slavering for a taste.

When Jensen leapt at him again, Jared grabbed him in midair and went with the momentum, guiding them to fall towards the balcony doors rather than crashing through the large window next to it.

The moment they hit the stone surface of the balcony, Jared keeping Jensen on top of him so that he took the brunt of the impact. He quickly scrambled and eeled his long, muscled frame around Jensen’s body so that they were now back to chest. Before he could use his weight to pin down his mate, Jensen pushed with all four of his limbs and sent them tumbling into the patio furniture - chairs, table, and food went flying.

Jensen’s speed and youth served the young Omega well, but Jared’s skill won out when he managed to lock his jaws on the back of Jensen’s neck, push between his bowed legs from behind, and enter him with one forceful push.

The wide head of his thick, veined tumescence forcing its way into Jensen’s tight, hot virgin passage.

Jensen froze but snarled furiously as he felt the invading pressure pushing into him. He whimpered loudly then tensed as if to try and pull away again, but when Jared’s powerful jaws locked even tighter, the pain and the instinctual imperative to obey won out.

He felt his body loosening and with an undulating roll of his hips he pulled Jared deeper into him.

With a guttural growl, Jared released his bite on Jensen’s neck even as his large, clawed hands went to the smaller Were’s hips, gripping tight as he slammed himself the rest of the way into his mate.

It was suddenly hard to breathe as Jared buried himself to the hilt inside of him. Jensen found himself gasping heavily even as he felt his body loosening up and then pushing back at the hot, heavy weight of the Alpha on top of him.

 _mineminemine_ faded in to Jensen’s mind, getting louder. _wait. forever. mineminemine. forever. mine._

Jensen shook as he realized he was hearing Jared’s thoughts cleanly and clearly. A feeling of great satisfaction, pride and what could only be described as love rolled through him.

 _yours. forever. mine. forever._ Jensen replied. Jared’s movements freezing as he realized their mental bond was completed and they could connect with ease now.

When he resumed his movements, his thrusts, though still forceful, were not as frenzied or desparate. Leaning over, he licked the backs of Jensen’s large, twitching ears. 

At this new angle, with his next push in, Jared nailed Jensen’s prostate dead on, making the Omega below him push up onto his hands, back bowing beautifully as more slick pushed out and around the shaft that was plundering him so deeply.

_beautiful. so pretty, my omega. my mate._

_yes, yours. always. fuck me! there! again!_

Jensen dropped his head between his straining arms and began pushing back at Jared, trying to get him deeper, to move faster.

Responding to his mate’s bodily and were-speak demands, Jared’s narrow, muscled hips flexed then began pumping faster - making sure to hit Jensen’s prostate on every other thrust just to hear the adorable yips of pleasure his mate would give out every time he did.

As his thrusts got harder and faster, he was inadvertently shoving Jensen across the stone floor of the patio until he was up against the stone and metal balcony railing. Jensen used both hands on the railing to brace himself as Jared’s thrusts began to lose rhythm and the Alpha was now growling incessantly. Jensen could feel something pushing against his hole, then withdrawing as Jared began giving shorter and tighter thrusts.

 _knot. my knot._ Jared spoke in his mind even as he sent a wave of reassurance towards Jensen. _alpha. knot. make you mine. forever._

Jensen had been thoroughly briefed on Alpha knots by the Betas he now called his friends, but nothing could’ve prepared him for the overwhelming feeling of fullness and pressure and the rightness of it all as Jared began easing his knot into Jensen.

The Alpha got the rest of his knot in with a tiny, yet hard push and with it pressing fully and pulsing against his prostate, Jensen was done. The slowly building hot curl of his orgasm flared, then exploded inside of him. Letting out a loud, keening wail, Jensen came. His channel quivering and squeezing the Alpha dick and knot deep inside him. He felt Jared’s knot inflate even more inside of him, lock into place, then throb as Jared came with the loudest and longest howl Jensen had ever heard him give.

The feel of Jared’s hot, heavy come spurting and coating his insides set off another orgasm deep inside of Jensen.

He threw his head back to rest on Jared’s chest as his lighter, yet melodic howl joined Jared’s. Their combined howls were answered by couples down at the lake and in the nearby forest.

Overcome by the combined orgasm inundating both of their senses, the new mates began to sway with exhaustion, knees weakening. Jensen suddenly went limp in Jared’s arms, and Jared knew he wouldn’t be far behind. Keeping his senses long enough to make sure they landed safely and that his precious mate was cradled safely in his arms, Jared finally allowed himself to tumble into restful oblivion.

A few minutes later, Alfred and three Beta maids cautiously entered the master suite. Going by scent alone, they were fast to find the unconscious couple on the balcony. Alred instructed one maid to remake the bed as he took the other two out to the balcony with him. Working swiftly, they wrapped the two in the large, plush robes they’d brought with them, pausing once with worry when Jared instinctively growled as they gently pulled Jensen out of his arms.

Even with knowing how completely a first mating could render a couple unconscious, the three froze where they were until Jared settled down again. All three well aware of how dangerous an Alpha could be if he felt his mate was in danger.

When Alfred was sure that Jared was completely back under, he instructed the Betas to carry Jared back to the bed as he effortlessly gathered Jensen into his arms and carried him in by himself.

The third Beta was already straightening up the room and when she was done helping to lay Jared in bed, the second Beta moved off to help clean up as well. The first Beta helped Alfred to get the couple tucked in comfortably then joined in the cleaning just as the first two was heading back out to the balcony to clean up the mess out there.

Alfred watched with a soft smile as even in their unconscious state, the two shifted then moved toward the other until the young Omega was nestled safely in the Alpha’s arms once again.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

When Jensen awoke, he could tell it was close to noon. How he knew that, he wasn’t quite sure, but it had been explained by the handlers at the Omega Run that all Weres instinctively know where in the sky the moon or the sun is at. It didn’t matter if they were indoors and couldn’t see the sky, they always knew.

He could also tell right away that Jared was not in the room with him. Mainly because the moment he’d opened his eyes, love and adoration flowed into him over their bond, from outside the room. Jensen rolled over onto Jared’s side of the bed and buried his face in his pillow. Breathing in the intoxicating scent that was all Jared. Jensen’s naked body shivered as he took in the sensuous feel of clean silken sheets and the smell of his hot, virile mate. His morning wood twitched.

_Good morning, mine._

_Where are you? Why didn’t you wake me?_

_You needed the rest._

_And you didn’t?_

_What can I say? My ability to recover quickly is quite exemplary. I’m getting us food, I’ll be back with you soon, mine._

_Are you going to keep calling me that... ‘Mine’?_

_I mean it as an endearment. As you’ve probably noticed, I feel quite possessive when it comes to you. Does it bother you?_

_Well no, not really. It’s just every time you say it I think of those deep dark tunnels underground._ Jensen paused and tilted his head in thought. _Then again, you WERE exploring MY tunnel quite deeply last night, so maybe ‘Mine’ does suit me._

Jared’s rich, hearty laugh came over their bond as well as another wave of pure adoration, Jensen could also hear the main door to their suite opening, and then a renewed wash of Jared’s scent preceded him.

“You are so damned adorable.” Jared said, smiling brilliantly as he walked into the room with a large tray of covered dishes, two pitchers, cutlery and cups. It looked heavy so Jensen scrambled out of bed to help.

Jared turned down his help to carry the tray, saying he could handle it just fine, but he asked Jensen to clear the table near the windows that looked out onto the neat and tidy balcony.

“How long was I out? Did people come in and clean and I didn’t hear a thing?”

“It is common that when true mates join for the first time, for their couplings to be intense enough to cause them to lose consciousness when they reach completion.”

“You mean, come. When they orgasm.”

“Yes.”

“So basically, I fainted because I had the most mind-blowing sex ever and my brain couldn’t take it?

“Correct.”

“Wait, you said ‘they’. Does that mean you fainted too?”

“I, uhm, yes. I lost consciousness as well.”

“You fainted.”

“I lost control of my senses for a short while, yes.”

“Is there something wrong with just saying you fainted?” Jensen asked, mischief dancing in his bright green eyes.

Jared grumbled as he turned to the smaller of the two pitchers on the tray and began pouring coffee into the cups provided.

“I’m sorry? What was that?” Jensen pressed up behind Jared, wrapping his arms around the trim waist of his mate. Going on tiptoes to press his face into the mass of wild, shoulder length hair Jared sported, inhaling the addictive, heady scent that was pure Jared.

“I said, Alphas don’t faint. We black out, we lose consciousness… we do not faint.”

Jensen threw his head back and laughed with abandon.

_God, I love you so much._

_Mine._ was Jared’s love-drenched reply.

Jensen knew that technically, even if Jared has known him all of his life, he didn’t know Jared all that well. It boggled his mind a bit that in less than a month, they’d met, courted, wedded and bonded each other.

But, as Jensen stood in the warm circle of Jared’s loving arms, it felt like he’d been waiting a lifetime to find true happiness. He never thought he’d find it in someone like Jared - in a man who’d lived many lifetimes to find Jensen.

Jensen was still only 17-years-old, he was still in high school and had yet to go to college. But now he had a new home to settle into, new friends and a new husband-slash-mate. He had yet to figure out which term he preferred in how he referred to Jared in his head and to others, but he knew he had time, an unending amount of time, to figure that and everything else out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed the ride. Next up is the Epilogue to close off this adventure. *melancholic smile, and some sad tears*


	18. HORIZONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three years later, Colin and Brock marry and Jensen and Jared celebrate their 3rd Anniversary in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to share a little bit with y'all in this, my last notes about the fic. The concept for this story came to me as a possibly dark, one-shot fic. But, when I brought cyncitymojo in as my beta, she started quizzing me about the details. And like every other time we talk about fics, we started going down avenues, building the world around us as we went. Suffice to say, what was supposed to be unsettling and short, became an epic romance that grew to over 80K words. So, if you really wanna give praise for the fic, be sure to include Cyn, 'cause it never would've happened w/out her.
> 
> Then along came Jerzcaligirl... one of my most avid readers who never failed to pour praise and encouragement as she followed along w/ every update. She was part of a small yet tangible group of readers that I always look forward to hearing from.
> 
> We met on Facebook when she joined my tinhat group and offered to help beta an ABO bingo I'm currently working on and I loved how well we meshed that I invited her over to help w/ Shoppers since Cyn and I were both having personal issues that was slowing me down.
> 
> She happily traipsed on over and dove right in. She invigorated Cyn and I and the ideas were flying again. With her optimism, enthusiasm and honest love for this story, she got us back on track.
> 
> I am truly blessed to have met and befriended these two amazing women. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! xoxoxoxoxox, J

_Three years later...._

Jensen stood at the balcony railing, sipping the remainder of the brandy in the small snifter Jared had brought for him.

“You’re exhausted.” Jared said softly into his ear, pressed up behind him, large arms locked familiarly around Jensen’s waist.

“You were very quiet at dinner. Are you upset we didn’t do anything for our anniversary this year?”

“No, no! We’ll have many more years to celebrate, but Colin’s wedding and bonding is once in a lifetime. Plus, we can always celebrate next weekend. Even if it’s late.”

“But we don’t have to wait to have our own little celebration right now.” Jared murmured, as he kissed the back of Jensen’s ear, smiling as that ear pinkened. Reaching into the pocket of his silky black robe, Jared pulled out an emerald green jewelry box and brought it around to hold it at Jensen’s eye level. “Happy anniversary, my love.”

Jensen breath caught as he looked at the small, ornate box in Jared’s large hand. It was a shiny brushed metal green color that matched the color of the lakes before them. It was shaped like a small chest with a curved top and a square bottom and had a solid gold band running vertically up the center. In the band of the bottom half was a small keyhole with a tiny gold key inserted in it.

“Oh Jared, it’s beautiful.”

“Open it.”

Jensen reached for the tiny key, feeling as if his hand was twice its size, and turned it gently. There was a small clicking sound then the top half of the box opened smoothly on finely sprung hinges. he gasped again when he saw the contents.

The box was lined with fine-grained mahogany wood separated into small compartments on one side and one big section on the other. The smaller compartments had dark green padding with slots to hold rings and bracelets. There were two rings, one cuff and one bracelet inserted already with the rest of the slots empty.

“Those silver?” he asked, reaching out hesitantly to run a finger over one of the rings and then the cuff.

“No. Titanium and platinum. You’re still too young to bear the touch of silver, remember?”

“Jared, these are all so beautiful. The box itself is exquisite.” Jensen said, as he pulled the cuff out to examine the intricate carving of a bare tree with two leaves hanging from the topmost branch. One leaf a tiny emerald, the other a ruby. He turned the cuff and noticed there was an engraving on the inside of the band. -To Mine, From Yours- it read.

Jesen’s eyes watered and he gave a little sob. His love for Jared welling so strongly inside him he thought he’d burst with it.

Smiling, Jared took the cuff out of Jensen’s hand and set the box on the stone railing. He then turned his mate to face him and slipped the cuff onto Jensen’s right forearm. The bright titanium looking good against the pale, freckle-dusted skin.

Jensen pressed his body up against Jared’s. He’d grown 3 more inches in height in the last 3 years, but Jared was still tall enough so that he had to go on tiptoe just to wrap his arms around the strong neck of his mate. Knowing his mate’s most sensitive points, Jensen burrowed his face under Jared’s jaw, kissing and nibbling along the jawline. A rumbling growl of approval emanated from Jared’s chest.

“I take it you like your gift?” Jared gasped when the younger man bit the tendon along the side of his neck, hard enough to pinch but not penetrate the skin. He then licked it as if to soothe the abused skin. There was no soothing the fast-growing bulge under his robe, however. With a loud growl, Jared bent to grab Jensen by the backs of his thighs, lifting him up effortlessly, until the younger man had no choice but to wrap his strong, bowed legs around Jared’s tanned, toned, and trim waist. He then turned to head back into their bedroom.

Just as Jared took two steps back into their room, Jensen straightened up with a gasp and then wriggled his body in a silent request to be released. Jared complied with a regretful sigh as Jensen’s strong legs unwrapped and dropped until he was standing on his own feet again.

“I almost forgot! I have a gift for you, too.” Jensen said, in explanation.

Jared began pulling him back into his arms with a playful pout. “I’ve got my gift right here. I was just about to unwrap it.”

“Shut up, you old horn dog. My gift isn’t something you can actually unwrap.”

“Old?!”

Jensen smirks back over his shoulder as he makes his way towards their sitting room, pulling Jared with him by one hand. “I notice you’re not objecting towards the ‘horn dog’ part.”

Jared just winks and sends Jensen a self-assured smirk of his own. “So where’s my gift?”

Jensen has Jared sit on the longest sofa then opens the cabinet where the classically decorated room’s electronic components are hidden.

Turning on the stereo, Jensen quickly pressed some buttons and in less than a second music is pouring from cleverly hidden surround-sound speakers. Jensen presses another button to tune it to WJNSN, their local radio station. ‘Buttons’ from the Pussycat Dolls fills the room.

Jared frowns slightly with confusion, then grins. “Am I getting a lap dance for our anniversary?”

“Yeah, later. But that’s not my gift.”

Seeing Jared’s raised brows, Jensen walked over to him with an exaggerated sway of his hips that brought a glow to Jared’s eyes and had him licking his lips. “Baby, we don’t have to save anything we do in the bedroom for special occasions. I thought you’d know by now that I’m open to trying anything with you.”

“Anything, huh?” Jared growled possessively, pulling Jensen down to sit in his lap, legs to one side, ass nestled comfortably between his thighs, hip pressed deliciously against his crotch. “What if I wanted to tie you up and spank you?”

“Then you’d better hope I don’t break free and rip your balls off after the first hit.”

Jared laughed. “Not into pain, huh?”

“I know for some it’s a turn on, and I really like it when you’re demanding and growly, but no… I don’t think I could ever equate pain with pleasure.”

“It’s not about pain, sweetheart. But it’s okay. I can see you’re not sure.”

“I’d be willing to try it, though… for you.”

“I’m touched and honored that you’d trust me that much, baby. I really am. But not tonight. It would take preparation and planning but one day we’ll try it.”

Jensen beamed, flushed with love for his mate.

Jared leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. The Alpha never being able to resist kissing his mate, whenever the younger man smiled at him like that. “So where’s my present.”

Just then, ‘Buttons’ finished off and the distinctive voices of the weekend deejays, Steve Carlson and Jason Manns, came over the speakers.

_**Steve:** So that was a little bit of mood-setting music that I dedicate to my good friend, one Mr. Jensen Ackles-Padalecki, who is probably at this moment having a private anniversary celebration with his mate… the lucky bastard! Jensen better be walking funny tomorrow or I’m taking him for mine. After all, if you can’t adequately fu--..._

_**Jason [cutting in]:** OKAY! Moving along now! You’re listening to WJNSN, Jensenville’s number one radio station…_

_**Steve:** ONLY radio station._

_**Jason:** [sigh] Anyways, back to the show. It’s 9 o’clock, time for the Daily Dedication Hour. This one’s going out to our favorite Alpha, the Big Kahuna. Jared, I hope you’re listening ‘cos you’re in for a real treat._

_**Steve:** Damn straight, he is. Well, not so straight if you get what I mean. [cackles]_

_**Jason:** From your loving mate and husband, instrumental help and backup vocals by our very own Sheriff Kane, my idiot partner here and moi… covering Tangerine Dream’s ‘Loved by the Sun’ - To Jared, the one who brightens his life every day, from your loving mate and husband… here’s Jensen Ackles-Padalecki._

Jensen turned as he swung his legs off the couch and pulled himself out of Jared’s lap. He smiled down at Jared as his mate stared up at him with shock.

“You recorded a song for me?”

“I did.” Jensen replied, as he began to untie the belt of his robe. He watched as Jared’s face melted into awe as, what Christian liked to call it, Jensen’s whiskey rasp came pouring through the speakers.

 

_I have seen the mystics play there_  
Once or twice but I knew they had a reason  
Enchantment plays it's cards all right  
Hand in hand with the working of the seasons 

 

The song still had the vibrance and brightness of the original but done in a way that was stripped down to it’s core. Done with acoustic guitars, a sweet melodic piano background, gentle, rhythmic drum beats and vocals that vibrated deep inside of Jared. He was instantly captivated.

Jensen let his robe slide off his shoulders, falling to the floor with the soft whisper of expensive silk behind him. He then pulled Jared to his feet and his robe was taken care of in the same way, then they were both naked. Jensen ran worshipful hands up the outside of Jared’s arms, over his broad shoulders and then down until his hands rested on Jared’s lightly-haired, firm chest. Fingers automatically tracing curves, angles and planes. Terrains he was very familiar with.

Despite Jared always calling him beautiful, Jensen always thought that of Jared, with his golden tanned, unblemished except for some adorable moles, skin. His perfect physique, along with fox-slanted eyes and thick, shiny hair was the beautiful one. The man was just drop dead gorgeous and Jensen doubted he’d ever get used to having all that Alpha beauty to himself. To worship and to love for the rest of his life.

 

_Legends can be now and forever_  
Teaching us to love for goodness sake  
Legends can be now and forever  
Loved by the sun, loved by the sun  
Loved 

 

“This is the song from that movie you made me watch last week. The one I loved so much.”

“It is.” Jensen said, as he softly began to sing along. Stepping close to Jared, he pressed their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck and then encouraged him to sway to the music with him.

 

_Two and two go so close together_  
Whether there is hope that is torn apart  
In the words of all that's singing  
Hand in hand the beginning is at the start 

 

Jensen could feel Jared’s rock hard erection pressing against his belly. His own hard length rubbed deliciously against Jared’s lower abs. Closing his eyes to relish the feel for a second, he sighed then pulled back.

Taking one of Jared’s hand into his, he pulled him gently towards their bedroom.

 

_Legends can be now and forever_  
Teaching us to reach for goodness sake  
Legends can be now and forever  
Loved by the sun  
Loved by the sun  
Loved 

 

When they reached the threshold, Jared bent and swept Jensen off his feet. Carrying him bridal style, he caught Jensen’s full lips in a searing kiss as he unhurriedly made his way towards their massive four-poster bed. Shiny, damask royal blue duvet folded at the foot of the bed, the sheets underneath in varying shades of matching blues.

He gently laid Jensen out on the bed, the Omega now humming softly to the song as he gazed up at Jared with pure adoration and naked need. It always took his breath away how the color blue complemented and enhanced Jensen’s skin and eyes. The green orbs now sparkling yet slowly getting swallowed by dilating pupils. His humming rising a note higher then chopping short when Jared swooped in to catch his lips with his own. Toes curling as his Alpha kissed him for all he was worth.

 

_Who sings of all of love's eternity_  
Who shines so bright  
In all the songs of love's unending spells 

 

Jared loved nothing more than to take his time worshipping his mate’s beautiful body. He could still hear the radio in the other room, Jensen’s deep, rich voice sending shivers over his entire body even as the touch and taste of him was slowly emptying all other thoughts out of his mind, save for making sure Jensen knew how much he was loved and appreciated.

The centuries of loneliness and despair were worth enduring if it was the path he had to take to find Jensen. His soulmate, his reason for living.

 

_Only lightning strikes all that's evil_  
Teaching us to love for goodness sake  
Hear the music of love eternal  
Teaching us to reach for goodness sake 

 

Jensen suddenly sat up and pulled Jared towards him, turning them so that Jared ended up on his back with Jensen on top. With his knees planted on either side of Jared’s hips, Jensen rubbed their hot, hard lengths together, hips pushing down in one long sinuous roll. He laid his upper body flat on Jared’s chest so that he could kiss along his Alpha’s jawline, up to his ear, in which he sang the last two lines of the song.

 

_Legends can be now and forever  
Teaching us to love for goodness sake_

 

Jared ran his hands up Jensen’s thighs, large hands coming to rest on both cheeks, long fingers molding, squeezing, reacquainting themselves with firmness and downy soft skin. One hand dipping between the crease to caress the soft, sensitive bud, already wet with need.

They both groaned even as their mouths met. Tongues meeting through parted lips, delving deep, twining together.

He has made love to his Omega countless times since their wedding night. Each time he marvels at his immense luck at having Jensen as not only his mate but as a soulmate, as well.

Almost every Were, especially other Alphas, have congratulated him in landing an Omega that wasn’t only a great beauty but one that was also apparently very intelligent, which was usually ascertained a mere five minutes into talking with Jensen. The Alphas and Omegas usually found his independence and inner strength to be his best assets, while Betas and most humans found his love for children and animals and the overall caring for those he perceived to be in need, to be his best traits.

But Jared’s favorite thing about Jensen was all the ways that proved that he was Jared’s. His for the rest of their lives. Jared didn’t care if it made him selfish but what he loved the most was the way Jensen loved him and all the different ways he showed it.

Wrapping his arms around Jensen’s waist, Jared turned them until Jensen was below him, straining up to continue kissing Jared. Breaking the kiss completely, Jared chuckled when Jensen growled in displeasure but continued working his way down his mate’s pale, yet flushed chest, taking time to kiss and nibble each nipple until Jensen was gasping and writhing beneath him. He then began to kiss lower.

“J-Jared…” Jensen moaned.

“Right here, baby.” He answered, pausing to dip his tongue in Jensen’s navel, making the younger man’s abdominals quiver and quake with pent up lust and need.

Jensen thrust his hips to try and guide Jared toward his already weeping cock. Instead, Jared kissed his way towards the hollow of Jensen’s hip, nipping at the delicate skin there and causing Jensen’s breath to hitch. Following the crease of where leg joins hip, Jared worked his way between Jensen’s legs, humming in approval when Jensen spread easily for him.

Now that it was apparent where Jared was heading, the brush of long fingers over his hole giving him even more proof, Jensen forgot about his dick and instead draped one leg over Jared’s shoulder while the other leg pushed out further in an obvious invitation.

Jared hummed in approval as he kissed the soft skin of Jensen’s thigh, working his way to Jensen’s quivering, wet hole. Jensen groaned loudly when Jared finally reached it and gave it a firm lick from bottom to top with the flat of his tongue.

Jensen grunted when he felt himself spasm and more slick being pushed out. Jared eagerly lapping it up and then pushing in for more.

“My God, you always taste so fucking good.”

Jensen’s hands tangled in the sheets as he dug his head back into mattress, his back bowing as he canted his hips, pushing his ass hard into Jared’s face.

Now moaning incessantly, he swiveled his hips as Jared mashed his face up against him. His hot tongue, swirling about his pucker, then stabbing into his hole as he used his fingers to pull him open.

Jared moaned loudly when a fresh gush of slick hit his tongue and Jensen’s leg curved to tighten around his head. He was being nearly smothered but he couldn’t care less, he was right where he wanted to be. It was never enough for him when it came to Jensen. Every time they made love, Jared always wants more - wants all that Jensen has, all that the young Omega could give.

“Jared.” Jensen groaned, urgency in a breathless, broken tone.

Jared looked up at his mate, past the tightly drawn, full sac. Past the respectably sized, flushed red and weeping cock. Up the firm, pale and sparsely freckled expanse of abdomen and chest. Subtly glowing amber eyes meeting similarly glowing eyes of dark jade.

 

“I need… I’m gonna…” Jensen gasped.

With the glow in his eyes intensifying, Jared leaned forward to lick at Jensen’s achingly full balls. He then planted a kiss at the base of Jensen’s straining cock before tracing the vein that ran along the underside, licking up drops and rivulets of precome as he worked his way to the tip.

“If you need to come, baby, do it.” he said.

He then pushed further up Jensen’s body so that his elbows were planted near Jensen’s hips, his upper body forcing Jensen’s legs to part even more to accommodate him.

His hair fell forward as he leaned down to take the head of Jensen’s cock into his mouth. The tips of his hair tickling Jensen’s abdomen, adding to the already overwhelming sensations bombarding Jensen’s body and mind. One of Jensen’s hands, almost of it’s own volition, let go of the twisted sheets to fly up and latch onto Jared’s long, silky soft locks. Jared groaning in approval when Jensen grabbed a handful and tugged gently on his hair.

Jared could see Jensen’s abs beginning to quiver even as his mate’s hand tightened almost painfully in his hair. Knowing the signs quite well, Jared opened wider and sank further down his husband’s cock until it lodged at the back of his throat, and then swallowed around it.

Jensen shouted, feet planted in the bed as he tried to shove his cock deeper. Jared used his weight to force him back down, one hand going up to splay wide across his stomach. Jensen’s muscles jumping under his hand as he came deep in Jared’s throat.

Jared hummed with pleasure as he pulled back so that Jensen’s spurting cock rested on his tongue. The hot spurts lining his tongue and the roof of his mouth. He rubbed the tip of his tongue against the bundle of nerves at the underside of Jensen’s cock, right below the cap, eliciting another shout and few more shots of come out of him.

When Jensen went limp, Jared sucked on the head of his dick to be sure he’d gotten every drop of come, then pulled off to let it flop wetly onto the bed of neatly trimmed, dark brown curls that framed Jensen’s slowly softening cock. Wiggling back down to Jensen’s opening where he’d been caressing and spreading the slick that was dripping out of Jensen around his mate’s rim, softening and encouraging the tightly furled muscle to loosen.

Because of his current relaxed and satiated state, Jared could see that Jensen’s hole had a slight gape that winked at him even as his mate was struggling to catch his breath.

Licking his lips, relishing the taste of Jensen’s come, traces of it still on his tongue and in the recesses of his mouth, Jared inserted his slicked up finger right up to the hilt with one firm, sure push.

Jensen’s head popped up off the bed and his slowly cooling gaze began sharpening and glowing again. Plush, kiss-swollen lips parting as his breathing began picking up again.

“I love you.” Jensen suddenly said, voice rich with pure honesty and conviction.

Taking a wild, ragged breath, Jared carefully removed his finger then clambered up Jensen’s body until he could kiss him again. Both hands coming up to frame his husband’s head as their kiss deepened, both men trying to put the abundance of feelings they had for each other into their kiss.

Jensen’s hands slid their way down the smooth-skinned, muscled back of his mate until he could cup the taut firmness of Jared’s ass. Squeezing firmly, Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist even as he pulled on his ass.

“I want you inside me.” he growled just as he felt Jared’s large cock bumping and sliding across his hole.

“Haven’t prepped you enough, baby.”

“I wanna feel it, Jay. I want you now.” Jensen said, louder.

Just then, he felt Jared’s cock catch on the furled muscle of his opening. Using his hands and legs, Jensen forced Jared’s hips down until the head pushed past the first muscle.

They both groaned. Jared at the searing wet heat squeezing him from all sides, Jensen at the burning stretch that hurt yet felt right at the same time.

“Slow down, sweetheart.”

“Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Always so impatient. What am I gonna do with you?” Jared chuckled.

“Fuck me hard enough so that I feel it all day tomorrow?” Jensen answered with an impish smile.

“Now that I can do.” Jared growled, eyes swirling with golden light as he pushed firmly and slowly, the rest of the way in.

There he paused, wanting to give Jensen time to adjust. Leaning forward to catch Jensen’s lips in another searing kiss that sent frissons of heat darting throughout his body, he nipped Jensen’s bottom lip then sucked on it gently to soothe it.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jared stared down into Jensen’s eyes, mouth parted, chest heaving slightly as he caught his breath.

“Ja też cię kocham, mój własny. [polish: I love you too, my own.] He said softly.

Jensen was staring adoringly up at Jared as the bigger man’s hips flexed then began that sinful rolling of hips that never failed to send Jensen’s blood roaring through his veins. Swiveling his hips in counterpoint, Jensen clasped both hands behind Jared’s strong neck and tightened his legs around Jared.

The sound of their bodies slapping together, their heavy breathing, Jensen’s moans and Jared’s grunts filled the air as surely as the combined scent of their mingled musk and the lavender and jasmine candles. All of it combining to weave a magically sensual ambience that flooded Jensen’s senses and sent his mind a-whirling. 

All of it was familiar, but it never became commonplace for Jensen or Jared. It was an atmosphere they’ve both worked to cultivate over the years and to cherish as something that was only theirs.

When Jared pulled back to prop himself up on his hands, the slight angle change allowed his member to press against that special place inside of Jensen. That bundle of nerves that set the Omega to keening as it ratcheted his desire to a mind-numbing high.

Glowing eyes locked with each other, their minds locked even tighter. The growing heat of orgasm building each other up, their minds flooded with their passion and seemingly never-ending need for the other. Jensen could feel that he was rock hard again, and his dribbling precome helped to make a hot slick channel for his dick to slide easily against as Jared rocked against him, his thrusts nearly violent as his orgasm closed in.

Jared suddenly pulled back enough to slip a hand between them. Taking Jensen’s throbbing member into his large hand he jacked it swiftly even as his hips began to lose their rhythm and he was hammering into Jensen with mindless need.

“Come with me, my mate. Be mine, again.” Jared growled, as he let go of Jensen’s cock and dropped his full body weight onto his mate. His teeth lengthened just as he bit down on the mating mark he’d first put on Jensen three years ago when they’d first mated and Jensen became his.

Jensen screamed as a second and much more powerful orgasm exploded out of him. His come jetted out onto his stomach and chest, some of it landing in stripes on Jared’s lower abs, the whole mess getting pressed into their skins as Jared pressed down with his full weight again. His leanly muscled hips jackhammered into Jensen a couple more times before his knot began to balloon out.

Jensen groaned with pleasure as he felt the knot pushing at his entrance and then parting him as it slid in. His whole body twitches when a third, milder orgasm hit and his channel locked down on Jared’s knot. Jared froze above him, as his knot fully inflated, locking him in place. He carefully detached his teeth from Jensen’s shoulder and reared up. Throwing his head back, sweaty hair flying, he howled thunderously as the first of many loads began to fill his mate.

Out on the lakes, in the section where the locals called the ‘left iris’, a single flat-bottomed float with a single canoe lashed to its side, floated serenely under a waxing, nearly full moon. Three men stood at three different sides with sturdy fishing poles in hand. All three groaned in dismay as Jared’s howl rang out over the water.

“They forgot to close the damn balcony door again!” Brock cursed, as he bent over to rest his hands on his knees, dropping his fishing pole beside him. His suddenly raging hard on leaving him light-headed from the way his blood had rushed to his groin.

He heard the clatter of two more poles dropping to the deck and turned to look back at his companions. Lee and Hugo were already in each other’s arms, kissing frantically as they struggled to remove each other’s clothing.

“Come on, guys! You’re supposed to be my groomsmen, it’s your job to help me get through until I can marry and mate my Omega.”

“Sorry, man. You know how it is.” Lee gasped as Hugo yanked his board shorts down to his ankles and turned him around, carefully. Lee’s four-month-old baby bump shining in the moonlight.

Muttering curses, Brock stomped over to the lashed canoe. “Then you can swim your horny asses back to town!”

Clambering into the canoe, Brock shot them the bird as he turned the canoe around and began paddling for the shore. He doubted either of the two men noticed his gesture or his departure.

As he was nearing the dock, he spotted a single blonde female wearing a white, sleeveless blouse and a long, denim skirt standing at the end of the sturdy wooden dock. He knew right away who it was, even before he got close enough to make out her features.

“Hey Lace.” he called out to her as he paddled the canoe up to the side of the dock and she stepped over to edge to look down at him.

“Hey Brock.” she grinned. “I heard Jared. I think the the whole town did. My boys still on the float?”

Just then, a summoning howl rose up from the direction of the float and Lacey threw her head back and answered it, the howl of a Beta answering her Alpha.

He could see that her eyes were beginning to glow even as a rosy flush creeped into her cheeks.

Grumpily, he handed her the two-sided paddle and watched until she jumped safely into the canoe and began paddling it out towards the float. “Bye Brock. You have a good night, y’hear?” she giggled as she paddled off to join her mates.

“I hope it rains on all three of your unsympathetic asses!” he yells back at her, before turning and hobbling off to his small bachelor pad down the road. Resigned to another lonely night with his hand.

 

++++++++++++++

 

_Later, in the early morning hours…_

Jensen startles awake and sits up in bed, pulling out of Jared’s arms, one hand clutching at his stomach.

Jared is instantly awakened and at his side. “What’s wrong?! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just… something feels… weird.”

Glancing down at Jensen’s hand where it was pressed tightly to his stomach. “Do you feel sick? Are you gonna throw up?”

A low-level sparking, thrumming sensation unfurled deep in Jensen’s gut, causing him to gasp aloud. “There it is again!”

He grabbed Jared’s hand and pressed it to his stomach even as he opened up his mind so that Jared could enter.

The sensation came again but this time Jared felt it too. “Is that… is that what I think it is?”

“I think I’m pregnant.”

“But that means… But I thought you wanted to wait until after you finished schooling and started your career?”

“Yes. I, uh, let it happen this time. Technically, I did finish schooling and when the ski resort opens next year M2 said they’d take me on for the physical therapy aspect to the medical services they plan on offering their guests. it won’t be as demanding as it would be in an actual clinic or hospital.”

“So you’ve been thinking about it for awhile.”

“Considering it. I was gonna talk to you about it after Colin’s wedding but I guess my body took it as a go-ahead. Are you disappointed?”

“You’re carrying my children, Jensen. In a couple of months you will be giving me the family I’ve only dreamed about for centuries. But I want you to know that even if you had waited another year or ten years, I would’ve waited happily right beside you. I hope you didn’t do this out of some obligation you feel to me?”

“Well, I always want to make you happy, but no, I think a part of me just knew it was time. Gosh, children… you really think I’ll have more than one?”

“Omegas usually do. At least two. Are you okay with the fact that they will be pups and that you will most likely have to shift into were form for the last few months and give birth in that form? Dr. Connell explained it all to you and the other new Omegas?”

“Yes, he did. Those classes he holds really help. I’m so glad he’s here, by the way. He’s just as comforting as his mother is, and I’m so glad she told him about us when he was considering moving his practice to the States. He’s a wonderful doctor.”

“We’re gonna be parents, Jen!” Jared exclaimed, happily. He took Jensen’s face into his hands and kissed him.

After only a few seconds, Jensen pulled back and frowned. “There’s only one thing.” he said, voice deepened with conviction.

“What is it?”

“No one better call me ‘Mama’.”

Jared threw his head back and laughed, wrapping his arms around his beloved mate, he gently guided Jensen to lie back down under the covers with him. “You will be Daddy, and I’ll be Papa and we are going to spoil these kids rotten. You’re going to make a wonderful parent.”

He kissed Jensen again and then rested his hand on Jensen’s bare stomach.

“Mine.” he murmured, feeling happy and complete for the first time in his very long life.

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
EPILOGUE  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

_Sunset, the next day…_

 

The Ford-Kelly wedding went off without a hitch at the new Lutheran church in town. With over fifty people at the ceremony packing the small church, and over two hundred at the Community Center and adjacent park attending the reception, it was safe to say that the wedding was a rousing success for the young, popular couple.

In the three years since Jensen moved to Jensen, now Jensenville, more and more Were families and individuals had moved in. Bringing with them their talents and experience which in turn helped the town to grow.

All the humans living in Jensenville were trusted keepers of the Were secret and worked alongside the Weres to keep their existence unknown to the general public. All those wanting to move and settle in Jensenville had to go through a rigorous screening process which still had to be approved by Jared. Majority of the town and surrounding lands were still his but that fact was kept on a need to know basis with the humans while the Weres just knew because of their ability to sense Were-claimed territories.

The community center was a long, large hall designed to be modern but kept within the general Tudor styling of the rest of the town. With its peaked roofs, cobbled walkways and street lights made of glass and iron in the fashion of old-style lanterns. The entire town made for a picturesque locale, with the surrounding mountains, forest and the freshwater lakes embodying nature’s beauty as a backdrop. It had grown to a population of over two thousand but still kept that homey hamlet feel it always had.

Colin and Brock planned to take their honeymoon In France. But in two weeks they’ll be back and moved into the small house next door to the Rumohr-Ateos. Down the same street, in the first suburban housing built for the town, lived Jensen’s parents as well as more of Jensen’s Omega friends.

Chad, Alex, Osric and Mike, along with their Alphas, had requested to join Jared’s pack and then moved themselves and any family they had to Jensenville when their request was approved. More Weres who knew Jared for years maybe even decades, also moved in along with their families. Even some of the Omega Run staff followed suit. Samantha, Alaina, Rachel, Felicia and even Ty had joined. Jared’s pack was the only one in the whole United States large enough to be called a community and incorporate an actual township.

On the second floor of the Center, a wide walkway with a balcony lined one side of the large hall. There were classrooms and small conference rooms that town officials used for meetings, demonstrations, and conferences.

Everything was closed up and the walkway darkened. Jensen stood at the railing watching over the party below. He smiled as he watched Brock and Colin take their first dance as husbands and mates.

“You remembering when it was us taking our first dance?” Jared asked as he nuzzled the back of Jensen’s neck, his arms locked firmly around Jensen’s waist, one large hand splayed over Jensen’s stomach.

“Yeah.” Jensen laughed, reminiscently. “I didn’t know what to do! Thank God you knew how to dance and got me through it.”

“I’ll always be there for you, my own. And if for some reason I’m not, just know it means I’m finding my way to you and I’ll be there soon. Whenever, wherever.”

Turning slightly, Jensen looked up into Jared’s hazel eyes. “Just promise me you won’t come in a white van.”

 

 

+++++THE END++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ride, y'all! Thank you for coming along. *heartfelt smile*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fuel. Let's keep this fic engine running! 
> 
> For updates and news on any of my fics, follow me on **[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/JessieCristo73)**


End file.
